


Love Thy

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy Love, CRAZY angst, M/M, Mating Cycles, Mpeg, Naruto alpha, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy, Sasuke omega, Seme Uzumaki Naruto, Sex, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Vampires, in heat, wolf packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 64,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: Sequel to Deny ThySasuke came to terms with his status quo but that was the easy part.Several months have passed: Naruto and Sasuke are one, the counsel is under investigation, the cubs were saved and life should be good now, shouldn't it?Kyuubi went vigilant almost a year ago, and still hasn't returned. The pack finally finds where he is, under strange consequences and Naruto sets off to bring him home. A quiet enemy continues to gather forces in the shadows, that no pack has been aware of. And Sasuke needs to face one his biggest hurdles since accepting who he is, his father.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Konan/Nagato | Pain, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, kyuubi/kimimaro
Comments: 84
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the next installment :)  
> If you are new to this story, I will recommend reading Deny Thy first, but, to each their own!
> 
> If you were willing to follow me this far, I appreciate it muchly! This has been quite the adventure eh? So much going on it making my head spin!

“You can’t be serious,” the man said, looking over the document in his hand.

“As crazy as it sounds, I’m dead serious. You need to get your ass there and get him out of his rut, his haze, his whatever the fuck he is in! The shit starting up is going to attract way too much attention, and you know that isn’t something we need!” Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the man. 

“Mah, what a hassle this is.” Kakashi tucked the few pages in his pocket. “I’ll talk to the pack and see who wants to go on a little  _ wilderness trip. _ ” He laughed when Tsunade snorted out at his label. 

“Don’t be gone too long. Some of the council members have been stripped of their titles and power from the evidence found and I don’t need anyone thinking that you taking off across the planet is a subtle way of hiding something.” She tapped her nails on the desk, giving him the  _ don’t fuck up _ look.

Kakashi pinched his lips together. The investigation was still going strong, some of the stronger council members having more ability to fight back, thus causing things to drag out longer. The more power and money one had, the easier it was for them to keep the investigation on hold. “Any success finding Sai who shot Naruto with the silver?”

Tsunade frowned before reaching over to open her bottom drawer. The frown continued as she pulled out a glass and poured herself sake. Bringing it to her lips, her golden eyes glared at Kakashi before dipping the shot glass back and slamming it to the desktop. “Since no gun was ever found in any of the searches, there are no leads.” She saw Kakashi’s shoulders slump slightly. She inhaled deeply before sitting back in her chair, a few blond strands of hair falling over her face. Her eyes watched her fingers wiggle the shot glass as she exhaled slowly. “Even though Naruto can identify Sai being the shooter, he has disappeared off the grid. Without Sai, we can’t even pull Orochimaru in for questioning, even though Sasuke identified that Sai worked for Orohimaru. There is no evidence.” She pulled her strands of hair back behind her ear. “I’m afraid that particular part of the investigation may go cold.” 

It was Kakashi’s turn to sigh.

“Though silver isn’t illegal, it is when using it on werewolves, but again, we need more solid evidence.” Tsunade poured herself another shot, downing it quickly, before putting it to the side. “Back to business though. Get going, make it quick, and I’ll mention how you are on  _ vacation. _ ” She sneered at him with a chuckle.

“Hai Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi bowed before taking his leave from the office. He had a pack to go visit.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Pushing the eggs around the pan, the smells and sounds of the eggs cooking filled the kitchen up with the heavenly mouthwatering scents. Kakashi inhaled deeply, a smile on his lips as he slipped into a chair at the kitchen table. He tilted his head while watching the blond alpha wiggle his hips and bop his head while pushing the eggs around in the frying pan. Kakashi could see the ear buds in his ears, the white cord leading from his ears to some hidden area where it was most leading to his music player. Laying his head on the palm of his hand, he waited until he was noticed.

Twirling around with the pan of scrambled eggs in his hand, Naruto squawked when he saw Kakashi now sitting at what was once an empty kitchen table. “Jeezuz Kakashi!” Naruto stabled his hand before losing all the eggs and threw a glare at the older man. He immediately scraped them into a bowl before putting the pan in the sink. Grabbing the toast that just popped, Naruto buttered the pieces and put them on a plate. He raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, who remained silent, just watching Naruto move about the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and headed for the fridge, grabbing a large red tomato. He quickly sliced it up and put it with the toast on the plate, then spooned a heaping amount of scrambled eggs from the bowl. Sliding the bowl of what was left of scrambled eggs to Kakashi he muttered out, “I’ll be right back.” Naruto took the plate of eggs, toast and tomato and left the kitchen. 

“Good morning Kakashi-san,” Sakura sang out when she entered the kitchen a few minutes later. “How have you been? Coffee?” Sakura began to fill the coffee pot. 

“Fine fine Sakura-chan. And yes please,” he nodded with a smile. “Is everyone home?” 

“Mhm,” Sakura called out while grabbing mugs, placing them on the table. She eyed the bowl of scrambled eggs and smiled. “I see Naruto has been here already.” She grabbed the bowl, putting it to the sink.

“Aye...he was making breakfast when I arrived. Left with a plate.” Kakashi nodded his thanks when Sakura brought him a cup of coffee. 

“Ah yes,” she smiled. “For Sasuke of course,” she nodded, taking a seat. It had been five months since Sasuke became part of the Uzumaki pack. The pack was overjoyed to see their alpha bonded and mated and having a new member join the pack. Not to mention the alliance between Uzumaki and Uchiha becoming stronger. Though there were some disgruntled feelings when the Uzumaki pack learned of the raid and they were not informed of it, feelings turned to sorrow when it was learned Kyuubi was there but didn’t return to the pack. Naruto was naturally optimistic that Kyuubi would return soon, and the pack could only hope for the best.

“Good morning Sakura-chan, Kakashi-san,” Kiba called out when he entered the kitchen. “Man I’m starving!” Hinata entered in behind him, smiling at Sakura and Kakashi. 

“Glad you are all here,” Kakashi spoke up. “I have something to discuss with you, when Naruto returns.” The pack members gathered their coffee and food, sat at the table with light conversation until the blond alpha returned.

Sometime later, the blond alpha returned to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and joined the others at the table. “So, something to share this morning Kakashi?” All the pack eyes zoned in on Kakashi and silence settled.

Kakashi pulled out the papers from his jacket. “There have been reports gathered from an area near the Beaufort Sea, from the NorthWest Territories.” He folded out one paper. 

“The what and where?” Kiba piped up, trying to grab the paper from Kakashi. 

“Way way north Kiba,” Kakashi pulled the paper back and gave Kiba a scowl. “Locals that live in the forest area along the coast line, have been reporting  _ stories. _ First the stories were of loud strange sounding howling. The locals started telling stories of the  _ Wendigo _ , which is odd, since that indigenous tale comes from the further eastern areas, but mah, that’s beside the point.” Kakashi waved his hand about when the pack appeared to be leaning in closer. “The stories were mostly ignored by outsiders.”

“Then came the reports that bears, wild cats, local wolves, practically all predators had been disappearing.” Kakashi rustled the papers about. “When that started happening, naturally, a host of biologists became curious and research teams were sent out to determine if there was an environmental situation happening. The results were photographs of large footprints, and several sightings of a large mammal, bronze in colour.” Kakashi slipped out a few photos onto the table. Naruto was the first to drag one of the photos over, Sakura looking on as well who sat next to him.

The figure in the photo was taken from a distance, the blob was out of focus probably from moving but the colour was there, and Naruto knew immediately. “It’s Kyuubi,” he said with sadness in his voice. “He must be lost to his wolf? What happened Kakashi?” Naruto’s hand fisted, his blue eyes iced over as he looked at another blurred photo. 

Kakashi shook his head sadly. “The only time I had seen him was right after the raid. The building went up in flames that night, thankfully I was able to get him out of there unseen.” He gathered the papers and photos up. “We need to get him out of there before he stirs up more interest from the outside. I’m going up there and as his alpha, I would like you to join me-- _ Naruto _ .” Kakashi tucked the papers away into his coat before resting his forearms on the table, lacing his fingers together, his brown eyes focused on the blond alpha.

“You know, I could go no problem,” Kiba piped up, waving his hand back and forth. Kakashi’s eyes only flickered to the beta before back to Naruto.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his thick locks. “Kakashi, I--I…” he stuttered out. Naruto worried on his bottom lip, his mind working full tilt at the new situation put before him. It had been almost a year that Kyuubi left the pack, before Naruto woke from his coma. He went off on his own vigilante quest, determined to find out who shot Naruto. Since at that time nobody knew who did it. He was surprised to hear that Kyuubi was working undercover, relieved to hear he was okay but was disappointed that Kyuubi hadn’t returned yet. Naruto figured that Kyuubi needed time to himself. To either find answers or find himself, who knew. But now he had a newly acquired mate, and his wolf did not accept the thought of leaving his mate for an undisclosed amount of time.

A soft warm hand fell upon Naruto’s shoulder. “Naruto, go. Bring him home.” Sakura’s voice broke through Naruto’s thoughts, his blue eyes looking up on her in surprise. “The pack is here to care for each other.” Sakura understood the alpha’s thoughts on leaving his newly acquired mate. She studied enough werewolf analogy throughout the years since she worked in the medical field. 

“We need to get him out of there before he attracts  _ too much attention.” _ Kakashi stressed again while Naruto’s mind continued to be a whirlwind of thoughts. “I suspect we shouldn’t be too long, maybe a month? Depending on what the issue is.”

“Okay, when do we leave?” Naruto finally spoke up, his jaw firm, eyes steady on Kakashi. 

“How soon can you be ready?” Kakashi countered, his fingers tapping the table top. He eyed the other pack members at the table. The other members eyed Naruto, waiting for his response.

“Give me a couple days,” Naruto whispered out. He had to quell his alpha and tell Sasuke what the plan was. Though he was sure Sasuke probably wouldn’t mind his leaving but their wolves for sure wouldn’t like it. But if Naruto was completely honest with himself, he didn’t like the thought of leaving Sasuke either. Being the newest member of his pack and his mate, Naruto wanted to agree with his inner alpha.

“I’ll be in touch.” Kakashi got up from his chair. “Thanks for breakfast though. You’re a good cook Naruto. Kiba, Sakura, Hinata.” He gave a nod to all of them before leaving the room.

“What do you think the problem is with Kyuubi?” It was Kiba that broke the silence first. 

“Do you really think he may be lost to his wolf?” Hinata spoke up first glancing at Naruto, who’s eyes were focused on his fingers. She placed her hand on his arm softly, getting his attention.

“What could have happened to him should that be the case?” Naruto placed his hand over Hinata’s and gave it a few pats. “I’m going to bring him home, don’t you worry.” Naruto gave the pack a grin. “But, I need to talk to Sasuke.” He pushed his chair back, standing up and headed out of the kitchen. Three sets of eyes watching him leave.

Twisting the door handle slowly, blue eyes peeked through the crack of the now open door of their room before slipping in quietly. His eyes scanned to where the large bed was in the corner of the room, the fluffy white comforter covering a lump and Naruto could see the black tufts of hair sticking out from the comforter near the head of the bed. Looking at the side table, the plate of breakfast was still untouched. Naruto frowned at the plate, then the mound on the bed before closing the door quietly and making a beeline for the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled the cover down slightly, until he could see Sasuke’s face. Well kind of. His long black hair had fallen across his cheeks and over his eyes. Naruto could hear the steady breaths, which meant the feisty omega was still deep in sleep. Naruto frowned again.  _ ‘He was awake when I brought him his breakfast,’ _ he grumbled to himself. Even his inner alpha was emanating it’s dislike seeing the unfinished breakfast.

“Sasuke,” Naruto put his lips close to the dark hair, inhaling the scent. “Sasuke, time for breakfast.” He pushed the black hair away from the smooth face and planted a soft kiss on his temple. Sasuke’s eyelids squinted and a muffled mumble came from his lips.  _ ‘Adorable,’  _ Naruto purred. Black eyes peeked out between long lashes and Naruto smiled, placing a kiss on Sasuke’s nose. “You didn’t eat your breakfast. Tsk tsk. Come on, wake up.” Naruto ran his fingers through the black strands. “We need to talk.” 

Sasuke’s eyes fluttered fully open and he stretched out, groaning out to the snaps and pops of his muscles. “Talk? About what?” he grunted out while moving to sit up against the headboard. He scratched at his scalp while suppressing a yawn. His nose picked up the scent of food, his head tilted to the side as he inhaled the scents. 

Naruto chuckled watching Sasuke’s nose twitch about, following the scent. Naruto then grabbed the dish and fork, stabbing some eggs and holding it under Sasuke’s nose. “Eat,” Naruto’s voice was firm. 

Sasuke gave the blond a glare. “I can feed myself dobe,” he grumbled out but opened his mouth anyhow, accepting the fork full of eggs. He then took the plate and fork from a giggling Naruto, settling it on his lap to begin eating. 

“I brought you some orange juice too,” Naruto moved the glass closer to the bed. “I thought you were up when I brought you breakfast earlier.” 

Sasuke hummed out a shrug and continued eating. “More tired than I thought I guess. You wanted to talk?” 

Naruto shuffled up onto the bed, sitting beside his mate, watching him eat. “Kakashi came by this morning to share information on Kyuubi.” Sasuke stopped eating and turned to show his surprise in his eyes. Naruto nodded and grabbed Sasuke’s hand, guiding it back up to his mouth that opened automatically, allowing the fork full of eggs and tomato to go in. Naruto inwardly chuckled at the site. “Yes, you heard me right, Kyuubi.” Sasuke nodded his head as he chewed.

“The issue is, I believe he is  _ lost to his wolf _ . Stories started coming up from the locals, environmental issues evolved that had biologists go to the site and I guess photos came up too.” Naruto shook his head sadly when Sasuke’s eyes widened even more at the word ‘ _ photos’ _ .

“You can’t be serious? Photos?” Sasuke asked when his mouth was clear. He knew that photos from the human world could mean a world of danger for their kind. Not to mention if the counsel finds out, then they would get involved to  _ correct  _ the problem right away that could mean almost anything, including death.

“They aren’t to bad, still fuzzy and from a distance, but I could tell it was him. I have to go to him Sasuke.” His blue eyes flickered between the two deep dark eyes, pleading with him to understand.

Sasuke pinched his lips into a frown. Naruto heading off to who knows where for who knows how long, his inner omega wailed out, not agreeing at all that the alpha was leaving. He looked down at his plate, pushed around a slice of tomato, while he thought about what he was just told. Sure, he could understand the importance of family, making sure they were safe, the Uchiha pack being a prime example of when Sasuke ran from his pack. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t particularly want to think back to that time in his life. 

“Sas?” Naruto put his hand on Sasuke’s arm, the warmth spreading out throughout his fingers as soon as he touched the omega. “If he’s lost to his wolf, I need to bring him home…” he trailed off. 

“Then go to him,” Sasuke whispered out, his eyes not looking up and focused on his plate. 

Naruto pressed his forehead into Sasuke’s shoulder. “Thank you,” his voice breathed out, sounding relieved. “I would be back as soon as I can. Now finish your breakfast.” He pressed a lip on Sasuke’s temple. Sliding off the bed, he took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed before moving to slip the rest of his clothes off. “Imma going for a shower,” he winked while slipping his pants off. 

Sasuke peeked up to see that Naruto had no underwear on. ‘ _ Of course,’ _ he snorted to himself. Naruto tossed the pants on the bed while leaning over to plant a kiss on Sasuke’s forehead before heading to their attached bathroom. When the door closed, Sasuke reached for the forgotten shirt on the bed, pulling the fabric to his nose and inhaled deeply. His omega fluttered about in the scent and Sasuke felt calm immediately. He tucked the shirt under his pillow and went back to finishing his breakfast.

A couple days later, Sasuke was sitting in an oversized chair, blanket over his legs and reading a book while Naruto planned his trip to retrieve Kyuubi. Well, he wasn’t exactly succeeding in reading, since the pack was a buzz of activity. Naruto packing and barking out orders, the rest of the pack helping him plan what to take and what route to take, Sasuke sighed and closed the book, giving up. Pulling out his phone, he texted his aniki. Within moments, his phone pinged indicating Itachi’s response and Sasuke read the response, releasing a  _ hn _ and moved to get up.

Dodging the other pack members, Sasuke made his way to his and Naruto’s room. Nobody seemed to notice, all busy with getting Naruto ready. Digging in his dresser for clothing, Sasuke pulled out various articles of clothing, placing them on the bed neaty.

“What are you doing?” Naruto’s voice floated into the room, causing Sasuke to jump slightly. “Sorry sorry,” Naruto immediately responded, after seeing Sasuke jump. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, placing kisses onto the back of his pale neck.

Sasuke tilted his head slightly, enjoying the attention before grabbing at the blond locks and turning those blond lips towards his. His inner wolf purred out and vibrated emotional triggers that left Sasuke shivering with need. Suddenly he wanted the alpha naked, on their bed and succumbing to Sasuke’s advances. He turned around, so they stood chest to chest and he thrust his excited member hard into Naruto’s groin. He inwardly grinned hearing the immediate heavy heated response from Naruto’s lips as the alpha squeezed him in closer.

“Ah f-fuck Sasuke,” Naruto growled out when he broke the kiss. “Do you have any idea how fucking  _ bad  _ I want you.” Naruto started nipping at Sasuke’s chin and jaw, his hands running down Sasuke’s back to grasp his ass. “Your smell, your taste,” Naruto purred out as he moved his lips down Sasuke’s neck and licked. “I want to taste every inch of your skin, bite it, mark it and feel your heat...mmm fuck yeah.” Pulling Sasuke in against his body, he rubbed his swollen manhood into Sasuke’s, causing his primal alpha to heighten his senses of lust. His body heated up instantly and a desire to claim the omega washed through him like a tidal wave. 

Sensing nothing but the omega’s desire, Naruto was blinded to anything else other than Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke was responding wildy to Naruto’s touches, his body wiggling, shivering and moaning out so sexy like, Naruto hoisted Sasuke up with his hands still on his ass and moved the two feet to the bed, dropping them both on the soft mattress. Naruto continued to assault Sasuke’s shoulders, neck and collar with nibbles and bites, while his hand moved south to rub at the prominent bulge confined in Sasuke’s jeans. The alpha growled out loudly in Naruto’s ears after hearing Sasuke groan at the touch. Sasuke’s body was quivering and twitching about from all of Naruto’s touches, exciting the inner alpha to the hilt.

“Fuck Sasuke, your beautiful, sexy, hot,” Naruto mumbled out while his one hand squeezed the outlined cock and his tongue moved to Sasuke’s nipples. Sasuke arched beautifully as Naruto nipped and suckled at the rose colored nipples and squeezed the omega’s cock harder.

“Mmm...Naru--f-fuck!” Sasuke breathed out from the overwhelming sensations. He couldn't keep his legs from trembling and tried to squeeze his knees together, but Naruto wouldn’t have that. When he would clamp his knees, Naruto would slide his fingers down beneath his bulge, pushing his fingers hard against the seam of his jeans. He would push hard enough that Sasuke could feel the pressure on his entrance, that shot explosive sensations throughout his body, and he couldn’t suppress a lewd whine of want. His legs felt like rubber as he struggled to keep them upright, while the alpha assaulted his senses.

With a flick of his fingers, Naruto quickly released the button to Sasuke’s jeans, swiftly pulling them down and exposing Sasuke’s heated flesh. Licking his lips, he pressed kisses around Sasuke’s groin, inhaling the rich scent that sparked like a match to an explosive gas. The heavenly smell that overrun Naruto’s senses had the inner wolf claw at the forefront, demanding release. The alpha’s desire to devour his mate was so strong, Naruto’s body was on fire. His cock pushed against its confines, painfully so, his ball sack was so tight and pulsed, Naruto felt that if he didn’t sink into his mate soon, he would combust. Naruto clenched his muscles, as he fought his inner wolf to not take over. He didn’t know why, but the alpha wolf within, if it took over, the love session Naruto was working towards may become a full black out, lust induced, complete with clawing and biting down to a rutting and rough mating session. The inner alpha wolf was still all animal with animal tendencies, that Naruto just couldn’t let escape. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he ever ended up hurting his mate. 

A quick painful tug to his hair, Naruto hissed out between clenched teeth and his now yellow eyes looked up from his position between Sasuke’s knees. Red eyes met his own, half lidded and lust blown, a small snarl of impatience upon those plump pouty lips. Sasuke had become impatient, and the pull continued on Naruto’s head, letting the alpha know. Naruto gave a wicked grin in response, before quickly enveloping Sasuke’s cock between his lips. The sudden move had Sasuke’s head drop back on the mattress, his toes curl into the sheets and a deep sultry moan rose from the omega’s lips. Naruto rolled his eyes back into his head hearing and tasting everything that was Sasuke. 

“Ngh...s-shit...uhh,” Sasuke mumbled out as Naruto bobbed between his legs, deep throating his manhood. His fingers ran through the blond locks, squeezing and guiding those sinful warm lips into his groin. “S-shit, f-f-uck, take it,” Sasuke purred out. The coil tightened quickly when he felt his entrance breached with skilled fingers that curled and stroked his sweet spot. His back arched unexpectedly as the explosion of pleasure coursed through his body, releasing his milky load in the back of Naruto’s throat. His body jerked about, while the muscles spasmed while the effects of the orgasm flowed through his body. His knees quivered around Naruto’s head, who hummed and slowly lapped at the sensitive omega cock, until Sasuke’s body calmed, and then whimpered slightly, as his cock was now overly sensitive. 

Naruto rubbed his thumbs on Sasuke’s hips while his yellow eyes watched Sasuke begin to relax from his orgasm. Releasing the now softening member from his lips, he planted soft kisses in the crease of Sasuke’s legs and groin, purring in satisfaction. Naruto crawled up and over Sasuke’s body, planting soft kisses on the milky skin along the way, his fingers trailing the smooth muscle lines before diving into Sasuke’s lips for a deep kiss. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss and suckle on the alpha’s tongue.

Sasuke’s wolf rumbled deep within him, triggering sensations that seemed to heighten the desire for the alpha. Sasuke shivered uncontrollably suddenly, feeling an intensity of wanting this alpha here and now. His hands shook as he pushed on the hem of Naurto’s jeans, growling slightly when he found that they wouldn’t come off immediately. His fingers then tucked under Naruto’s soft shift, finding the alpha’s soft but hot skin. His hands pushed up the fabric, his intent clear to Naruto, that he wanted this fabric off now. 

Hoisting himself onto his knees, Naruto gave a lust grin to Sasuke below him. No words were said when Naruto slipped out of his shirt tossing it to the side. His yellow eyes sparkled with delight when he licked his lips and hummed at the taste. He slid his hands slowly down his chest, pinching his nipples and hissing and shivering slightly at the touch. Half lidded red eyes followed Naruto’s fingers, those swollen kissed lips were parted and panting slightly and Naruto nibbled his lower lip when his fingers went to undo the button of his jeans. With the omega below him watching him so intently, practically bleeding out sexual heat, Naruto’s inner alpha snapped out suddenly, causing Naruto’s lust to intensify 10 fold. 

Naruto’s head fell back, a growling howl released from his throat, sounding dark and deep. His arms shook while he took his jeans and underwear off, his eyes never leaving the glistening milky skinned omega before him. The omega was lying and quivering slightly as he released a heady scent that had Naruto’s cock practically pulsing. Those red lust blown eyes, pink tongue licking at those lips, flushed cheeks against that milky skin, Sasuke could never have been more beautiful. Pushing his tan hands on Sasuke’s thighs, Naruto lifted Sasuke’s knees gently to his chest, exposing the winking entrance of the omega. It glistened with slick, the sweet scent of it hit Naruto’s nostrils and guided his thick mushroom head past the rim. 

Sasuke’s entrance pulled Naruto in, and both men groaned out deeply, as one was breached, the other was sheathed. Naruto slid his hips back slowly and began a rhythm, his yellow eyes focused on watching his cock slip in and out of his mate. Sasuke’s body quivered out at each thrust, the walls clenching around Naruto’s cock and the slick coating creating squelching noises heightening the alpha’s excitement. Leaning forward, pushing his hands on the back of Sasuke’s legs, Naruto pistoned his cock deeper into the omega.

Sasuke’s mind was in a cloud of pleasure. The alpha’s thick girth stroked all the ridges of his entrance, leaving no time for a breath it seemed. Not that it mattered, who wanted to breathe when there was an ocean of waves slamming pleasure into every millimeter of his body? His body was singing in ecstasy and his wolf was drowning in pleasure just as much as he. He let the alpha take the reins of pushing the non stop erotic sensations into the depths of his soul.

Naruto put his feet onto the mattress on either side of Sasuke’s hips. Balancing his tan hands on the back of Sasuke’s legs, pushing those knees into Sasuke’s chest more and having that smooth ass elevate higher, Naruto leaned forward slightly so he could plummet his thick cock into the tight heat deeper and faster. Their bodies bounced slightly as the alpha pounded into his mate. Growls and purrs erupted from both bodies, sloppy filthy kisses were heard as tongues and teeth lashed together. Claws scratched down backs and scalps, spurring on the intensity of the demand. Naruto’s deep breaths panted out heavily as his heavy thick sack began to tighten, slapping against the smooth milky skinned ass. He could feel his cock throb with the oncoming orgasm and his pace erupted into unhinged pounding against Sasuke.

Sasuke’s eyes were squinted closed, the vibrations of the alpha’s love making dissolving any presence around him. All he could feel, taste, hear was Naruto. As if the alpha’s waves were enveloping and swallowing him in a surge of pleasure. His wolf called out for something, something that felt like it was wanting to quench its thirst, Sasuke couldn’t understand. There was a need, a pull, a tug, something the omega quested for and Sasuke bit his bottom lip and opened his eyes. 

Yellow dilated eyes glowed with heated desire into his own. Sasuke’s wolf howled out, clawing at the forefront. That overwhelming feeling again...Sasuke shook his head, the best he could, while the waves of ecstasy smashed into him with each thrust from Naruto. His wolf cried out in want and Sasuke’s head fell back as he felt the crash of his orgasm spur throughout his body. He couldn’t control the twisting of his muscles, his essence spurting out in all directions but the alpha held him still enough to continue pounding into his prostate. 

Yellow eyes narrowed at the site, Naruto’s tongue continuously licked his lips as his hips sped up the pace. So close now, he could feel the tension in his heavy sack, his alpha pushed harder and Naruto could feel his canines poking his tongue. “F-fuck Sas, fuck yeah, I-I’m fucking going to bury my knot so deep, fill you up so much your stomach will pop out,” Naruto growled out. 

Sasuke’s wolf was immediately keen to this verbal outburst and he finally understood. He grabbed the blond wolf’s neck, pulling those lips into his own, thrusting his tongue into the alpha’s mouth. “Fill me alpha, give me your fucking knot, make it stick!” Sasuke snarled out as he rocked his hips, encouraging the alpha’s erratic thrusts. 

Naruto snarled out and howled as the final slaps of his groin struck home deep into Sasuke. His knot swelled hard and fast into Sasuke’s entrance, pumping out his seed deep with the walls. He collapsed gently on Sasuke, his hips still trembling after shocks into his omega. His knot was locked within Sasuke’s walls and his body shivered when he felt Sasuke’s wall constrict around his cock.

Sasuke breathed out heavily, feeling the after effects of the thick knot embedded in his walls. His muscles contracted involuntarily around the alpha’s thick girth, and it caused him to shudder and goosebumps to rise at each contraction. Feeling Naruto’s knot, he felt at peace and settled. The wolf’s thirst had been quenched when it received the full solid feeling of the knot in place. He ran his fingertips up Naruto’s back in a soothing manner, while Naruto panted out deeply into his chest. Sasuke winced slightly when he slowly put his legs down, his muscles not pleased with having been stuck in their love making position for long.

Brilliant cobalt eyes lifted immediately after hearing the whimper, concern etched in his face. “Did I hurt you?” Naruto’s husky voice whispered out. He shifted slightly, not wanting to cause any discomfort to Sasuke. He ran a hand along Sasuke’s hip, and rubbed his thighs in a soothing manner. 

Sasuke just tsked in response and shook his head no. With some effort, Sasuke maneuvered Naruto behind him, so Sasuke’s back was nested into Naruto’s chest. Sasuke’s lips released pleasurable moans when Naruto’s knot moved about within. Together with Naruto kissing his neck, rubbing his chest and stomach softly, Sasuke could feel the excitement building up again.  _ ‘Stupid horny beast,’ _ Sasuke thought to himself but allowed a small smile to play on his lips.

“Sas…” Naruto murmured into his neck. “What were you packing?” 

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed in response. “I’m going to stay with my aniki for a bit while you are gone.” He moved his hand to run his fingers through the blond locks, pulling Naruto’s lips harder into his shoulder. Naruto stopped kissing him suddenly.

“Why do you need to go?” Naruto’s alpha wasn’t pleased with the thought of his mate being with another pack. 

“Why would you ask?” Irritation rose immediately in Sasuke.

“Sasuke. The pack will take care of you while I’m gone. I don’t like the thought--”

“You think my brother’s pack can’t take care of me?” Sasuke huffed out, irritation now clear in his voice. His hands were now clenched in his chest. The sudden sexual excitement was now gone and anger was replacing it. 

“What? No! Of course, but you can stay--”

Sasuke began to move away. The knot swelling had decreased enough to release the two. He hissed slightly, feeling his entrance quiver when the softened alpha cock slipped out. He squeezed his thighs together slightly when cum began to trickle out. A muscled arm wrapped itself around his midsection, stopping his movement. 

“Sasuke wait,” Naruto growled out, pulling Sasuke back into his chest. Sasuke grumbled out under his breath but relaxed into Naruto’s hold. “Why are you getting all mad?” Naruto placed his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder while rubbing his hand on Sasuke’s stomach. “Come on…” he pleaded.

Sasuke exhaled a loud irritated breath. His inner wolf poked at his emotions, urging him to submit. “It’s still my family Naruto. I still work for the club too.” His stubbornness wasn’t allowing anymore of an explanation.

“Of course you can go to your family Sasuke. I just want to make sure your safe is all. My wolf is already not happy with me leaving you as it is.” Naruto placed a kiss on Sasuke’s temple. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded. His stubborn streak still not allowing him to speak more. He began to shimmy himself away from the alpha and Naruto only pulled him in closer.

“Aw come on Sas, we okay?” He began to nibble on his shoulder, his fingers teased his nipples.

Sasuke relaxed in the blond alpha’s hold. His inner wolf purring at the attention. “I’m sure Itachi’s pack is perfectly capable of ensuring my safety too. I’ll make a deal.” He shifted so he was now facing Naruto on the bed. “I’ll stay with Itachi the nights I have to work.” 

Naruto moved forward, pushing a kiss on Sasuke’s button nose. “Deal,” he whispered out. Naruto then moved to poke his tongue out and licked Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke opened his mouth and pressed into the awaiting lips, a groan escaping from him as he deepened it. It was some time before the two got back up again.

Kakashi arrived later that afternoon. Naruto was packed and ready to go. The two dropped their backpacks, along with their clothing onto the porch of the Uzumaki home and wandered out several yards into the grass. Wasting no time, both men transformed into their wolf forms. Naruto, his thick muscles rippled under the dirty blond coloured fur and he shook his head firmly, fluffing his fur out. Kakashi was a tad smaller than Naruto, appeared to be more lean but his fur was of different shades of gray. He too shook his head, his ears flickering about. 

Sasuke tucked Naruto’s clothes into the backpack, while walking up to his mate. He ran his palm up the smooth muzzle up to Naruto’s wolf head. The wolf pushed his head up to Sasuke, and Sasuke wrapped his arms around the massive wolf head. Sasuke pushed his forehead against the top of Naruto’s head, squeezing his arms as tight as he could. “Be safe,” he whispered. The wolf growled out in response, his ears lying flat down. Adjusting the straps of the backpack, Sasuke attached it to Naruto before he burrowed himself into Naruto’s neck fur. His inner wolf was wailing inside, only understanding that the alpha was leaving. The emotions pushing at him were difficult to suppress and Sasuke just inhaled the alpha’s scent to help. 

Sakura assisted Kakashi with his backpack and gave the gray wolf a scratch behind the ears. “You both send us regular updates, got it?!” She then shook her fist at the two wolves who in response huffed out. “And be safe, get back as soon as you can.” Her eyes watered slightly as the two wolves began to turn. 

The blond wolf turned his head slightly at his mate. He nosed Sasuke’s side and brought his large tongue to lap at his cheek. Sasuke swatted at the wolf. “Gross dobe,” he sputtered out, wiping at his cheek, but the large wolf didn’t miss the blush and smile. “Go, so you can be back sooner.” The wolf nodded and blinked before looking over at the gray wolf. Both nodded and sprinted off. The Uzumaki pack watching the wolves disappear quickly through the thick forest.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke wiped his hands with a rag and tossed it to the top of the bar. Running his hands down his long sleeves, removing unseen dust, he stepped through the crowds of grinding, dancing and swooning bodies in the direction of the office. Grabbing a bottle of water on the way, he quickly stepped up the stairs and slipped into the quieter room. Flopping on the couch, he laid his head back, closed his eyes and enjoyed the much more quieter area.

“Troubles otouto?” A smooth deep voice cracked through the dim lit room. 

“Just tired niisan,” Sasuke breathed out. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see Itachi sitting at his large desk, gathering up various papers. Grunting slightly, he sat up and cracked open his water bottle, taking several long gulps.

Black orbs looked over at Sasuke, scanning every inch of his body, taking in his movements and scent. “Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t have to stay--”

“I’m fine!” Sasuke suddenly snapped back at him. He almost growled too but he stopped himself after seeing Itachi’s shocked face. He sighed out heavily, running his hands through his hair and slouching his shoulders. 

It has been just over a month since Naruto’s departure and his wolf paced around constantly in his mind, triggering emotions that went from worried, to terrified, to annoyed and just pissed in a whirlwind. Most times he found himself flopped and listless in the middle of his bed. After the first week, a message came that they had reached the Canadian border, but the NorthWest Territories tip they still had to get to was at least another two week trek at a full run. Thus, their time to get up there and back was for sure going to be longer than a month.

Sasuke found himself spending time at the Uchiha packs home, but after a night or two, he found himself becoming incredibly anxious being out of the familiar comfortable scent of Naruto. He would return to their room at the Uzumaki packs home and roll around in the bed. In secret of course. Pulling some of Naruto’s clothes out from under his pillow, he would often lay and inhale the scent for as long as he could. The scent of the alpha calming his inner wolf long enough so he could fall asleep.

“Our parents have requested a dinner this Christmas,” Itachi blurted out. Sasuke flicked his head in his direction, his eyes narrowing slightly. Itachi placed the now neat stack of papers in a folder, placing it in a desk drawer. “I’m assuming they want to know how you did with your studies, how your general health is and they may ask about the pack.” Itachi leaned back in his chair, folding his fingers in his lap. “Your thoughts about meeting them?”

“No,” Sasuke said flatly.

Itachi huffed. “What are you afraid of Sasuke?” 

Sasuke released a deep growl and turned his head away. How could he face his parents, the ones that held their eldest child in the spotlight for so long because he was  _ alpha _ . The  _ pride of their clan. _ The pinnacle of their existence. When he was just--just the  _ second best _ . The one who was late in his awakening, therefore the  _ disappointment. _

“Sasuke,” Itachi spoke out, seeing his otouto’s face cloud over with emotion. Since Sasuke had accepted his status as an omega, became bonded, mated and dare he say  _ happy _ , Itachi found it easier to read his little brother more as of late. “It may not be--”

“No,” Sasuke spat again as he stood up. “I’m going home.” He began to walk for the door.

“You can’t hide forever otouto. It would be good for you, your wolf and  _ them. _ ” Itachi quickly spoke out, causing Sasuke to pause at the door, his hand just holding the door knob.

“Do you need me to stay?” he hissed out.

Itachi gave a sad frown at his brother’s back. “I want you to be healthy otouto, go home and get some rest.” He heard a slight  _ tsk, _ before Sasuke slipped out the door, mumbling a good night. He hoped his otouto would at least think about it.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sakura sat on an overly large arm chair, situated on the front porch of the Uzumaki home, a fuzzy throw around her shoulders and a book in her lap. She reached for a steaming mug situated right beside her on a small table. Sipping at the tea, she glanced over the lip of the mug to the coloured trees. Autumn had come and the trees were bursting colours of orange, red and yellow. The colours blended beautifully together with the evergreens that never changed colours. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the cool autumn scents mixed with her hot tea. 

She sighed out deeply as she read the note that had just come that morning, from Naruto and Kakashi. The pair were traveling north through the Rocky Mountains through Alberta, Canada, so they had less chance of being seen. The problem was, it was the terrain that was slowing them down. Nobody said traveling through the Rockies was going to be easy. As always, Naruto asked the pack to take care of Sasuke, let him know he loved and missed him, and would be back as soon as possible. Sakura could see the strain on Sasuke’s mental health with each passing week, so she brought him healing tea herbs, organic vitamin enriched foods and tried to get him to talk more. Sasuke would always give a weak smile of thanks for the food and often retreated to his and Naruto’s room. The rest of the pack would gently attempt to get Sasuke to participate with them, but often he was sleeping or getting ready to go to work at the club. Other times he informed them he would be staying at his brother’s for the night, but he would never stay away longer than a couple nights.

Naruto and Kakashi had been gone for 6 weeks now, and Sakura thought she may have to call on drastic measures to ensure Sasuke was remaining healthy. She sipped at her tea as the morning sunbeams began to burn away the night fog that was starting to lift.

A movement in the far corner of the forest caught her eye, and she kept her mug to her lips to hide her eyes looking towards the movement. If it was someone that was dangerous, she wanted to ensure that she got a good look first. She saw a man, standing just slightly in the light, enough to show himself, the rest of him hidden by the tree. She tilted her head suddenly, sniffing at the air. She didn’t find any dangers in the taste of the air so she leaned forward in her chair, blindly putting her mug down on the small table beside her and not letting her eyes leave the figure of the man in the far distance. 

The man then stepped out fully into the sun and Sakura could see that he was carrying nothing but the clothes on his back. He did turn to look towards the tree, nodded his head and then began walking towards Sakura. Sakura suddenly stood up, her eyes squinting to get a better look at the person that was approaching her home. His walk was not aggressive, but he did step with caution and Sakura could sense that this man was wary of her. She waited patiently and her body tensed slightly, preparing for practically anything.

The man stumbled suddenly and fell into the graveled ground that was part of the pack's driveway. Sakura heard the man whimper out in pain and she immediately ran to him. He struggled to get up, but she reached his side before he was able to even get up on one knee. Sakura’s brows furrowed when she got a good look at the man that struggled to get up. His arms shook violently as he tried to hoist his body up. His skin was an unhealthy gray, his bones were visible, and she could clearly hear him struggling to catch his breath. This man has obviously been without a healthy diet for sometime, or he was suffering from a sickness. But Sakura could smell no sickness, she only scented one thing... _ beta. _

“Hey, take it slow, I’ll help you up.” Sakura assisted the man to sit back, his arms resting on his knees and he hung his head, catching his breath. Sakura waited patiently for the man to catch his breath and held her fingers to his wrist. She cringed slightly feeling the emancipated form while trying to find his pulse.  _ What has he suffered from? _ She gnawed at her bottom lip in worry as she counted his pulse.  _ To slow, he’s seriously dehydrated, malnourished as well, I need to get him inside. _ “Can you stand? You need some water. I’m a doctor, I can help you,” Sakura placed her hand gently on the man’s shoulder. 

The man’s body shivered suddenly under her touch but he lifted his head, and he tilted his head slightly, so his muddy hair fell to the side of his face. Sakura could see the red tinge to the extremely dirty hair. Tired, dull purple eyes looked up to Sakura’s teal green and she could see the lines all throughout his face, hollowed cheeks and cracked lips. The beta wolf shifted his hand to reach around his back, his eyes never leaving Sakura’s until he flipped his hand up, producing a slip of paper between his fingers. “H-Help my m-mate, p-please…” He then fell unconscious into Sakura’s arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta rambles: first things first, yay to some beta work that I have been getting on a regular basis! 2nd...this chapter I'm not to pleased with, why post then? Well, dang some things needed to come out and start making sense right! There be a lot of stuff happening and I want these readers to get what they want! yes!
> 
> Okay... I'm taking the beta hat off now. 
> 
> Welcome back all! I think this chapter is short, but meh, there is still much to happen that is already written, make sense? 
> 
> Thanks [kcisjohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcisjohan)for putting up with me rambling, bitching, whining and all that stuff throughout this chapter! On with the show!

Sakura laid the unconscious man down gently in one of the guest bedrooms, taking care to watch his breathing.  _ ‘Malnutrition for sure, most likely dehydrated, is all I can see on him currently.’ _ Her mind whizzing through her medical training automatically. She again checked his pulse, watching his breathing, noting that it was raspy and short. Pulling up his shirt, she frowned when she could clearly see his ribs. She knew he was light, since he felt like nothing while she carried him in.

“Hey Sakura. I caught this sce--shit! Who’s that!” Kiba came rushing to her side, his brown eyes wide as he looked over the man. “Who is he? Is he okay? Where did he come from?”

“Kiba  _ hush! _ ” Sakura scolded him and kicked out behind her into Kiba’s shine. 

Kiba whined loudly and grabbed his shin. “Crap woman, do you really have to beat me!” Kiba hissed out more quietly as he hopped on his foot and cradled his now bruised shin with his two hands.

Sakura ignored him for a few more moments while checking the man’s vitals. She covered him with a light blanket and pushed Kiba out of the room, following behind him, then dragging him into the sitting room. She pulled a slip of paper out from her pocket and held it up to Kiba. “Read this and tell me what you think.” She crossed her arms after Kiba plucked it out of her hands. 

“Jeezuz! Seriously? Like hell Sakura, like what-- this means--” Kiba slapped his palm on his forehead then ran his fingers through his hair. “Who?” Was the last word Kiba finally got out through his stuttering lips. 

Sakura rolled her eyes and exhaled a deep breath, her bangs flying up, emphasizing her annoyance. She grabbed the slip of paper from Kiba before pushing his finger in his chest. “I don’t know stupid! It’s our address, no  _ duh _ , but i don’t have a clue where that guy,” she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, “would have gotten this from!” 

Kiba stared dumbfounded at her, his jaw hanging open.

“Look,” Sakura got serious. “He came from the corner of the woods, fell and said help his mate before giving me this paper and passing out! He’s suffering from malnutrition and dehydration for sure, that’s all I have found.” She crossed her arms again, tapping her pointer finger on her chin, thinking. “Go get Hinata and check out the woods where he came from, there might be a clue there.” Her green eyes narrowed at a still shocked looking Kiba. “NOW!” 

Kiba eeped out and then shook his head in agreement, before heading to somewhere else in the house.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m dealing with an idiot I swear.” She stuck the wrinkled piece of paper back into her pocket. “Better get some water and cleaning supplies,” she muttered to herself as she made her way to the kitchen. 

Kiba and Hinata rushed outside, the morning sun shining brightly now, above the trees, the morning fog no longer in sight. 

“Here is where he fell and you can see Sakura’s footprints,” Kiba pointed out, Hinata humming in agreement. “And…,” Kiba looked past the fall point. “There! Let’s go.” The pair ran to the edge of the forest, poking their head behind various trees.

“Kiba, over here!” Hinata called out. She stepped carefully around some large trees that were clustered around some rocks. Vines, moss and small bushes encased the rocks but Hinata saw the small form, curled into another. Crouching low, she looked on at the figures before moving forward. The smaller one looked to be almost a child, with filthy matted hair, clothing looked to be torn and dirty, no shoes and wrapped around the other figure. The other figure was larger, older, and Hinata could see she had longer dark purple hair, fair complexion and her arms were protectively wrapped around the smaller form. Both appeared asleep.

“Hey, hello,” Hinata called out. No movement. Kiba came up behind her, kneeling next to her. Hinata looked at Kiba, who just nodded in response. Hinata crawled closer to the pair, touching the shoulder of the smaller one. “Hey there, wake up now.” 

Green eyes flared open, a growl erupted quickly and Hinata found herself falling backwards while the smaller form had thrown himself at her. Surprised, she squeaked out, grabbing hold of the arms holding them back while claws tried to swipe at her. Green eyes glowed feral, the little one tried to bite at her. Thankfully, Kiba had grabbed a hold of the little wolf and pulled him back before he could sink his teeth into Hinata.

“Woah there little one,” Kiba grunted out as he fell with the snarling and snapping young wolf. His arms held back the thin ones as Hinata jumped up to assist Kiba. As Kiba held the little wolf back, Hinata knelt in front of him, not to close, “ssshhhh ssshhh, it’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” Hinata released a calming scent, hoping the little wolf would sense they meant him no harm. 

Kiba easily kept him in his grasp, since the small wolf felt so frail. His arms were like twigs, and Kiba was certain that his ribs were most likely showing. “Hinata,” Kiba called out when the small wolf began to calm. “Check on the other would ya? I got this little guy,” he nodded at her.

Hinata saw that the small wolf was tiring quickly. He didn’t look well and obviously he was protecting the other. Hinata moved to the still purple haired wolf. She gasped lightly when she moved closer.

The smaller white wolf suddenly thrashed some more when he saw that Hinata was moving towards the other. Kiba squeezed his arms a little tighter, but began to worry as the little wolf didn’t seem to settle down and Kiba was afraid he might break something. “Hurry Hinata, this little guy isn’t happy you are doing whatever it is your doing.” 

“Kiba, we need to get them back to the house, now!” Hinata scooped up the purpled haired wolf bridal style and began quickly moving through the trees, cradling the purple head below her chin. 

“Wha-? Hinata, hold on, wait!” Kiba struggled slightly to get the little one under control when he whined and snarled, seeing Hinata take the other away. “It’s okay now, we are going to help you. Let me help you okay?” Kiba hugged and pulled the little wolf into his arms then moved quickly back to the house before the little wolf knew what was going on.

“Sakura!” Hinata called out, slipping into the house, the unconscious wolf in her arms. Sakura came running immediately and directed Hinata to another room. Kiba was close behind, the little wolf still growling but didn’t make any moves to attack anyone since it was apparent they were being helped.

“Grab some warm water, towels, and water to drink Hinata.” Sakura barked out orders while overlooking the purple haired omega. She was sweating profusely, panting out way too quickly and burning up. Sakura began checking over the purple haired omega, her face serious and professional. Kiba walked in with the small wolf in his hold, but released him when he struggled to get towards the purple haired omega lying in the bed. The smaller wolf fell to his knees on the floor near the head of the bed, running his small fingers through the purple hair. Sea green eyes peeked through mats of hair at Sakura. Sakura paid him of no mind as she began fussing over the unconscious wolf. Checking vitals, eyes, throat, chest, breathing and finally the large swollen stomach. 

Hinata came in with the requested supplies. “Hinata, start cleaning her off gently. Kiba, call Tsunade-sama and ask her to come by.” Sakura pulled her stethoscope from her ears, draping them around her neck. Her eyes fell on the small boy that was currently hovering near the pregnant omega’s head. Her eyes softened immediately. “Hey, what’s your name?” she asked out softly. Sea green eyes just looked at her in response. 

“He was with her, in the forest,” Hinata whispered out, as she took a warm cloth to the sleeping omega. “He was pretty protective of her, but he hasn’t said anything.”

“It’s possible this is the other’s mate that he spoke of before he passed out. I thought I saw him talking to someone before coming towards the house.” Sakura began to pull the tattered clothes off the purple haired omega so Hinata could wash her gently. “Hopefully Tsunade-sama can come quickly, she can help me determine the situation here.” Sakura pinched her lips together. “From what I can tell she’s suffering the same as her possible mate in the other room. Malnutrition and dehydration. But the fever, hmm…” she bit her lip in thought. The purple haired omega began to groan out, her eyes squinted and she fussed about, but not waking. The small wolf beside her began to whimper out, running his palms over her forehead and cheeks.

“Hey now, it’s okay,” Hinata placed a hand on the wolf’s shoulder, but stopped when he flinched suddenly. “We are going to help you and your friends, to get you all better okay?” Hinata gave a warm smile and went down on her knees to face the little wolf. Sea green eyes widened at her from behind his strands of hair. “Sakura here is going to watch over your friend, how about we get you cleaned up? Are you hungry?” Hinata pointed to the door just outside of the room they were in. “Can you tell me if that wolf in the other room is your friend too?” The little wolf looked in the direction of Hinata’s finger. “Come,” she breathed out softly as she stood, holding out her hand. “I’ll take you to him okay?” Slowly slender fingers reached out for hers and Hinata led the small wolf to the other room.

The small wolf gasped at the site of the other wolf who lay unconscious in the other room. He ran, dropped to his knees by the side of the bed, his hand shaking as he went to touch the matted filthy coloured hair. Hinata could hear the sobs escaping the young wolf.

“He’s alright, for now. Just needs to rest and some food in him.” Hinata tried to comfort the little wolf, she went to crouch on the floor near him. She frowned as the small wolf began sobbing quietly, mumbling something under his breath she couldn’t quite make out. “Hey,” she whispered out and touched his shoulder. He allowed her touch, or was so emotionally involved he didn’t realize it. “We are going to help them, okay? Can I know your name?” she purred out softly and kindly. 

Green eyes peeked up at Hinata, rimmed red from crying. “Kimimaro,” was the whisper that escaped the cracked lips.

==/\/\==

Sasuke stretched out as the morning light hit his face through a small opening in the curtains. He frowned at the sun, but he could smell the sweet smells of breakfast rising up from the kitchen downstairs. His stomach rumbled lowly, letting him know that it demanded food and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. Running a hand through his hair and scratching at his scalp, he looked about the room. Right, he stayed here, his aniki’s home, last night after working the club. His hands patted around the bed for a moment and his head looked about, moving the covers about until he found what he was looking for. His shoulders immediately relaxed. He quickly brought the fabric up to his nose, inhaling the scent from the article of clothing deeply. His omega wolf immediately relaxed and Sasuke felt the calm haze over him. The scent of Naruto was still in the shirt, amazingly enough and he was grateful. Sleeping without the alpha had been a challenge the past 6 weeks, and he really didn’t know how much longer his omega would be quelled with just a scent. Rubbing the fabric over his face quickly before shoving it under his pillow and getting up to take a shower.

“Sasuke un, come eat baby!” the blond omega exclaimed out when Sasuke entered the kitchen. Deidara was wandering through the kitchen with his fuzzy slippers, an apron covering the rest of his clothing. Deidara turned to look at Sasuke who in turn raised a brow at the apron’s apparent expression written boldly on the front.

“I see your humor hasn’t gotten any better,” Sasuke snorted out while slipping into a seat at the table. 

Deidara huffed and put his hands on his hips. “Humor keeps you young ya know,” Deidara huffed out. Sasuke just snorted in response. “Besides, what better way to break the ice!” 

Sasuke tilted his head, giving Deidara a quizzical look. “I don’t see how saying,  _ ‘Do you wanna taco ‘bout it’ _ is an icebreaker,” Sasuke snorted out again.

“Eat your breakfast pup!” Deidara placed a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon in front of Sasuke’s nose before giving him an annoyed grunt and turning his back to him.

Sasuke chuckled slightly. His brother’s mate could be so dramatic. “Thanks for the food Deidara,” he whispered out before digging in. He smiled slightly when he heard Deidara respond with a  _ welcome _ .

“Plans today hun?” Deidara broke the silence after a few minutes.

“Hn, I have to get some research done on this term paper and gather up some other materials for a lab.” Sasuke was now in his 3rd year of attending university. He didn’t know if he would be able to get all the credits required to finish in 4 years, since he had missed so much in the last year, but at least he managed to acquire most of what he needed so far. 

Sasuke struggled swallowing a mouthful of eggs, thinking back briefly about the previous year. The memory loss, the kidnapping, Naruto’s shooting, the difficult emotional path he and Naruto endured. Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice Deidara sitting across from him, snapping his fingers. “Hmm? What?” Sasuke blinked suddenly, realizing Deidara was trying to get his attention.

“You spaced out un. I asked if you needed some help.” Deidara propped his head on his hands.

Sasuke pinched his lips together. “Hm, I really don’t think so. I’m just going to head home afterwards.” He had been at the Uchiha home for about two days now.  _ ‘Long enough,’  _ he thought to himself. He was missing his and Naruto’s room, where the alpha’s scent was the most intense. He would never admit that out loud though. He suppressed a yawn.

“You still tired un? Are you not sleeping well? Are you feeling alright?” Deidara got up and put his hand on Sasuke’s forehead. “Hmm, you don’t feel warm.” Deidara then grabbed both of Sasuke’s cheeks, turning his face to the side and up and down. “Your colour doesn’t seem to bad,” Deidara hummed while his light blue eyes took in Sasuke’s face.

“Mmph! Dei!” Sasuke sputtered out between his squished lips. “Wet we go!” Sasuke slapped slightly at Deidara’s hands, trying to free himself from the omega’s grasp and talk through his lips. He was shocked into submission when Deidara quickly pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“My pup, how I miss you so much!” Deidara cooed and rocked Sasuke. “It’s not the same without your spit fire attitude around here!” Deidara wailed out in exaggerated whines. 

“Oh my god Dei. Give the poor pup a break,” a voice chuckled through the room. 

“Kisame, help--mmph!” Sasuke called out while his face was shoved into Deidara’s hair and shoulder. His arms reached out and waved behind Deidara, who still hugged him tight. 

Kisame chuckled out again before stepping up and engulfing both of them into his own large arms. “But squirt! I miss you too!” Kisame began to wail out and hugged the two omegas, rocking them erratically. “Oh woah is me! I miss Sasuke!” Kisame howled and sing songed out throughout the kitchen.

Itachi walked into the room and was taken aback slightly, looking at the site before him. Kisame was rocking the two omega’s who were locked in his arms, his nose pointing to the ceiling and his lips releasing a horrible sounding wailing noise. Sasuke appeared to be slapping at the big brute’s arms yet trapped within his own mate’s embrace who sounded to be sobbing slightly, yet trying to match the wailing song of Kisame. 

He shuffled to the side, making his way to the coffee machine and keeping the three in his peripheral vision. He shook his head slightly at the antics, grabbed the morning newspaper and took a seat at the table. Making sure he was on the far side of the current trio, heaven forbid he gets accidentally bumped into and his precious coffee becomes a spill. Clearing his throat, he ruffled the paper out and began to sip at his morning coffee.

Kisame couldn’t retain his hold as his laughter overtook his ability to hold onto the two omega’s any longer. Unceremoniously Sasuke and Deidara plopped to the floor, Sasuke growling under his breath and Deidara just wiping at his tears. 

“Dammit Kisame,” Sasuke brushed off his arms and legs, moved to stand up and threw a punch into the large beta’s arm. “Asshole!” Sasuke grumbled out as Kisame laughed some more, the punch not even causing him to flinch. Sasuke humphed out at him and went back to the table. “Aniki,” he spat out while sitting back behind his breakfast. 

Itachi’s eyes glanced slowly towards the pouting Sasuke, a brow raised in amusement before his dark eyes moved back to the newspaper. His otouto could be so dramatic somedays.

Sasuke made his way to the library, book bag on his shoulder, intent on grabbing the researching materials he required. He was still hesitant about spending time at the library alone, so Deidara decided to join him. Sasuke of course was horrified at the thought of his over zealous brother’s mate joining him in a public place, but Deidara insisted that he was just looking for some historical literature to review, and what better place to do it at! Sasuke was too tired to argue, and as long as Deidara remained quiet, he could handle him coming along.

Deidara flowed around the various areas of the massive library. Checking out books on cooking, sewing, and various other household things. It wasn’t until his eyes caught a large book, that he stopped and sat at a large arm chair in the area and began flipping through the pages. It wasn’t until he noticed the change of the location of the sun coming from the large windows at the other end of the room that he realized he had been studying this book for almost two hours. Amused with himself, he tucked the book under his arm, intent on checking it out. First he needed to find Sasuke, they had been at the library on campus for several hours now, the poor pup must be famished.

Heading towards the area where there were several large oak tables set up for the hundreds of students that grace the library every day, Deidara found the dark haired pup, at the furthest table, tucked into the furthest corner, away from any hustle and bustle that may be occurring, as per usual. Deidara could see the unmistakable blue black spiky hair peeking over several piles of books around him. As he got closer, he noticed that the pup’s head was resting on folded arms, on top of his open notebook, a pencil still perched between two fingers. Deidara stopped a moment, looking at the sleeping pup, his shoulders rising ever so evenly, indicating indeed, Sasuke was asleep. For how long? Who knew. 

_ ‘Odd that Sasuke is so tired though. He is getting enough sleep from what I’ve seen, heard, and eating alright. Hmm…”  _ Deidara thought to himself, tilting his head to the side and looking at the smooth milky skin. He doesn’t look pale, flush or appear to be ill.  _ ‘His omega must be missing Naruto so much.’ _ Deidara frowned sadly while running his fingers through the thick black locks, noticing when Sasuke’s eyes began to squint and he released a quiet whine.

_ ==dream sequence== _

_ Sasuke walked through the fogged darkness, his eyes wide and searching about. ‘Hello?’ he called out into the darkness. There was no echo, no other sounds, not even the shuffling of his feet. ‘Hello? Naruto? Itachi?’ _

_ A maniacal laugh broke through the fog, causing Sasuke to stop, his heart beat quickly in his chest. His lips frowned as he breathed hard through his nose. The laugh started on one side, then moved to circle around him and Sasuke turned, following the sound of the deep maniacal laugh. ‘Who are you?’ he growled out, fists clenched at his side. _

_ ‘Sasuke!’ Itachi’s voice called out through the fog. _

_ ‘Itachi?’ Sasuke called out. ‘Where are you?’ Sasuke turned about in the fog.  _

_ ‘SASUKE!’ It was Naruto. _

_ ‘Naruto?!’ Sasuke began to panic.  _

_ 'Sasuke! Sasuke! SASUKE!’ The voices repeated over and over, and Sasuke began to run through the fog. Each call ripped at his soul, as their voices sounded pained and panicked. _

_ ‘Naruto! Itachi! Where are you?!’ Sasuke called out, as he heard them call his name over and over, each call sounded more like a shriek than the last. ‘Itachi! Naru!’ Sasuke called over and over, his heart pounding in his ears, his legs burning and he felt that he was running through mud. ‘Itachi! Naruto!’ Sasuke called out through his breaths.  _

_ ‘Sasuke! Sasuke!’ the voices of his mate and brother continued to cry out through the fog and Sasuke’s heart began to break. He couldn’t reach them, where were they? What’s going on? Sasuke dropped to his knees, they burned so much, his hands falling to the cold ground as his mate and brother continued to call into the darkness. _

_ The laugh broke through the fog again, louder, longer and the fog began to lift. The cries of his mate and brother no longer were heard through the maniacal laugh. His dark eyes looking about as the fog lifted, the darkness was still there but a light glowed in the distance. The laughter began to fade and a shadowed figure was standing a distance away, right within the soft glow. Sasuke squinted, trying to focus, but nothing but a shadowed figure stood. ‘Who are you!’ Sasuke screamed. _

_ A baby’s cry pierced through the darkness causing Sasuke to fall back on his knees. The shadowed figure rocked back and forth, the cries of the child still vibrating through Sasuke’s ears.  _

_ ‘SASUKE! SASUKE!’ _

_ Sasuke stood abruptly, his body on alert again as his brother and mate called out from somewhere around him. His eyes focused on the shadowed figure that began to walk towards him, rocking back and forth. A baby cried between the calls from his mate and brother. ‘S-stop it…’ Sasuke hissed out. ‘S-stop it---stop---it,’ he whispered. The maniacal laughter began to rise, the baby cries continued to scream and Naruto and Itachi’s voices cried out his name. _

_ Sasuke dropped his head to the ground, his hands covering his ears. “STOP!” he screamed. _

“Sasuke un!” Deidara grasped Sasuke’s shoulder, jerking him awake when Sasuke started whimpering and clenching his hands. 

Sasuke jerked up, his eyes flickering about in fear, his heart pounding so fast he was trying to catch his breath. His pencil broke when his fists clenched tight and he leaned back in his chair, forcing his body to take deep breaths. 

“Sasuke un. It’s alright, it's me. You were dreaming.” Deidara moved into a chair next to Sasuke, rubbing his hand up and down Sasuke’s arm. 

Sasuke’s head moved slightly to Deidara’s voice, his eyes flickering about, still trying to focus on the world around him. “W-what? Dreaming? Where--?” He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair, flinching at the feeling. “Fuck,” he whispered. “What time is it?” he asked Deidara, who was still rubbing his arm lovingly.

“Late in the afternoon un, we should get going. You okay now to walk?” Deidara got up, holding his hand out. 

“Hn, give me a couple minutes. Just need to get this organized.” He waved his hand at the various books on the table. 

“K, K hun, I’m going to the little boys room. I’ll be right back,” Deidara planted a kiss on Sasuke’s crown, put his book down on the table and wandered off. 

Sasuke slouched slightly, remembering the various flashbacks of his dream. “What the hell was that all about?” He rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand, then brought up his hands to rub at his temples. “I must be more tired than I thought.” Brushing the dream off, he got up and began to gather his books. He separated the ones that he needed to check out, the ones he could leave here and picked up the book Deidara had grabbed. His eyes widened at the title.  _ ‘The Sh!t No One Tells You About Pregnancy.’  _ He dropped the book quickly and looked over his shoulder, seeing if Deidara had returned yet.  _ ‘Could Deidara be…?’ _ He quickly started to shove his things into his bag. He couldn’t think about that at this moment, like holy shit! Does Itachi know? He shook his head hard. It was so, he was certain they would tell him when they were ready. Taking a breath, he sat back down, waiting for Deidara to return. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

_ ‘Need a rest yet old man?’ Naruto called out through the bond. _

_ ‘I think we will be good if we could just get over that next ridge,’ Kakashi called out in response. _

_ ‘There is bound to be a place in those rocks for a quick bite to eat.’ Naruto sped off on his four paws, his claws slashing through the snow that covered the mountain terrain.  _

He and Kakashi had been zigzagging through the trees on the mountain sides all afternoon. Though he was in good shape, no doubt Kakashi was as well, running through deep snow in unchartered territory could be quite tiresome. They weren’t used to running through such a depth. Slowing down as they reached the ridge, Naruto took in the site as he stood beside Kakashi. Mountains and forests for as far as the eye could see. They were situated in what could almost be called a bowl area. Towering mountains were on either side of them, surrounding them fully, the dense forest down below and thinned out the higher up the mountains it grew. 

The Rocky Mountains were immaculate, as they stretched from the southern bottom of the North America’s, all the way up to the top. The mountains would begin to taper off in the NorthWest Territories when the land blended with the Canadian Shield. Though Naruto had never seen the country, he at least knew a little about the landscape.

_ ‘Still the same old, same old. Let’s find somewhere to take a rest,’ Kakashi called out as he trotted through the snow. _

Naruto followed close behind, taking in the scents and smells of the area. It all smelled the same. Trees, snow, rock and a blend of the local animals. An unfamiliar scent passed his nose and he stopped, looking about and sniffing into the air. _‘Do you smell that?’_ _Naruto called out._

Kakashi stopped and looked behind him, seeing the blond wolf sniffing at the air. Curious, he poked his nose up into the air, inhaling deeply.  _ ‘RUN!’ _ Kakashi suddenly howled out and took off in a sprint. 

Naruto stook shocked for a moment, as he watched the silver and gray wolf take off. The vibrations coming from the ground and tickling his paws brought his vision to look up and behind him. The white clouds that were barrelling towards him and Kakashi at an alarming rate, causing a deep rumble through the earth, had his heart thumping quickly as he bounded off in the direction that Kakashi just went. 

Feeling the vibrations behind him, pushing against his body, Naruto pushed his legs as hard as he could through the deep snow. Kakashi was just ahead of him, doing the same as he no doubt, trying to find a place to duck and cover. He didn’t dare look behind him, such a move may cause him to slow, but he kept his eyes on the terrain, looking for anything that he and Kakashi could hide in. 

_‘Over here!’_ _Kakashi barked out through the bond._ Kakashi adjusted his direction, running, jumping and dodging past small boulders covered in snow. Naruto saw what Kakashi had, a shaded area that housed a small crevice, which could be a cave, but it looked deep enough to hold them both. The vibrations became louder, like a thunderstorm rolling in right over them. Naruto could see the snow vibrating below him, the snow shaking off the boulders all around him and falling gently. 

Kakashi took a leap, his body falling hard into the gravel ground and skidding across it, the rocks pushing through the pads on his paws, cutting them open slightly and leaving streaks of blood. Adrenalin was rushing through his body, no time to think about the pain that went through his paws as he struggled to turn around and see if Naruto was right behind him. The walls were vibrating loudly and dust was continuously falling, making it hard to breath and see through the small opening. Blond fur came into view a few meters away from the opening. _‘Naruto! HURRY!’_ _Kakashi screamed out, his wolf barking as well._ The massive blond wolf ran full speed for the opening, taking a huge leap to go through the opening right when the small cave went black as the wall of snow covered the entrance. 

Kakashi pushed his body against the furthest part of the cave wall, it was small, but he could feel the coolness of the snow that covered the entrance.  _ ‘Naruto?’ he called out. ‘NARUTO?’ he called out again when nothing but silence answered him.  _ His nose sniffed the air of the small black space, seeking anything, and his heart thumped wildly when he realized that he was alone.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke pulled up to the Uzumaki home, the evening settling in. He could honestly say he felt much more relieved and at peace pulling into the home. His home where his mate and pack lived, though his wolf whined slightly knowing that the apha wasn’t here, Sasuke threw his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his armful of books that he had signed out. He then noticed another vehicle parked in the large driveway. 

Sure there was Sakura’s, Kiba’s and Hinata’s cars there, but this one was not anyones that he knew of off hand. It was a large gray GMC truck, nothing special, just large. Large enough that it made the other vehicles, including his own, look like matchbox cars. He shook his head with a chuckle, before heading inside. Guess he would find out who it was shortly. Adjusting his books, he opened the door to head inside. 

The scents hit him instantly, making him feel a little dizzy suddenly. Throwing up his arm to the wall, he steadied himself as he allowed his wolf senses to sort through the scents before carrying on. His head was spinning and he took deep breaths. Antiseptic was the first scent, as it wafted from the bedrooms. A strong female alpha was present, and Sasuke immediately recognized it as Tsunade. Tsunade and antiseptic couldn’t mean anything good. Where was everyone? Was everyone okay? Did something happen? Deeming himself okay as the dizzy spell dissipated, he slipped off his shoes and dropped his bag and books by the door, before making his way towards the main floor bedrooms. 

It was when he approached the rooms he noticed new wolf scents. He stopped in the hallway, allowing himself to take in the new scents. A beta and two omegas. He heard voices coming from one of the bedrooms, recognizing it immediately as Sakura and Tsunade. A hand on his shoulder had him yelp out in surprise.

“Shh, it's okay Sasuke! It’s me,” the soft beta voice whispered. 

Sasuke glared at the hand that was on his shoulder briefly before turning around to see the kind face of Hinata smiling at him. “Come with me to the kitchen, let me bring you up to speed on what’s happened here.” She nodded her head in the other direction before turning around and making her way down the hallway. Sasuke just nodded and followed after her.

Hinata placed a warm cup of tea in front of Sasuke, and took a seat across from him at the kitchen table. She explained what had been happening at the home since the other wolves were found outside their home. “So all we have so far is that the small omega’s name is Kimimaro and he hasn’t said anything more.” She shook her head sadly. “He at least has eaten something, but he refuses to leave the sides of the other two. And the other two haven’t woken up yet. Tsunade and Sakura have been examining them for a bit now.” She sipped at her own tea. “Have you eaten yet?” 

Sasuke nodded a yes to Hinata, since Deidara wouldn’t dare let him leave without eating something. “How did they find their way here?” Sasuke frowned as he sipped at the hot tea, it immediately settling his stomach from all the new scents in the home.

“They had our address on a piece of paper, though nothing else.” Hinata shook her head slightly. “Someone must have given it to them, but who, we can’t figure out. And Kimimaro isn’t saying anything else, but we won’t push him. They are all in delicate condition but don’t appear hostile, so…” she trailed off.

Tsunade and Sakura walked into the kitchen at that moment, Sakura moving to the cupboard to grab some more cups. Tsunade took a seat at the table, between Sasuke and Hinata and frowned at them both. Sasuke just gave her a blank look, since she frowned most of her days anyhow, it didn’t faze him at all. He was an Uchiha afterall, and his family's demere didn’t compare to Tsunade’s. Hinata on the other hand, blushed deeply and dropped her eyes.

“Well little one,” Tsunade started by staring at Sasuke. “You’re looking pale, have you been eating?” She raised a hand up to Sasuke’s forehead, tsking as she did so. She then grabbed his wrist, checking the colour of his skin then feeling his pulse. Sasuke just tsked right back at her but didn’t pull away. He respected the alpha woman enough and just let her go about her fussing. She laid his hand down gently on the table and her golden eyes sparkled at him slightly. She then winked at him and turned to face Sakura and Hinata after Sakura had placed a cup of tea in front of her. “Well, the beta, he is definitely malnourished and dehydrated. We set up the IV to replenish his electrolytes and vitamins. His body is absolutely exhausted and his wolf is working hard at trying to bring him back to health, hence that is why he is currently unconscious. Good job Sakura, by the way, getting him set up before I arrived.” She nodded approvingly towards the pink haired beta. Sakura just nodded and hummed in response from the praise.

“Is there a time frame when the beta may wake? Kiba and I would make sure we are here when--” Hinata started out.

Tsunade held up her hand, immediately silencing Hinata. “I would suggest a couple days at the longest. With the IV in place, it shouldn’t be long now. But the pregnant omega is who I am worried about.” She folded her arms across her chest and pinched her lips in thought. “She has a high fever that needs to be monitored. It could be caused due to the malnourished and dehydrated state she is in. Her accelerated breathing is no doubt due to the fever, but without lab work, I won’t know for sure if there is anything else. I have set up a fluid IV for her as well, but I want around the clock monitoring for her. Chart her vitals every hour and call me if anything seems alarming. I have a few vials of her blood that I will send to the lab immediately. I have my suspicions but I need to have the cultures I extracted examined first to be sure.” She took a sip of tea, flickering her eyes to each of the wolves around the table. 

“And Kimimaro?” Sasuke then asked, breaking the silence. He was curious about this omega that was silent but obviously devoted to his pack members. Who was his alpha or was the beta his mate? 

Tsunade sighed out while taking another sip of her tea. “He’s quite terrified obviously, but he is about the same shape as the other two. Malnourished, dehydrated, could use a few more pounds on him and a good hot bath. But his small nature, he probably didn’t need as much as a pregnant omega needed and I would bet my truck that the beta and the little omega did what they could to care for the pregnant omega.” She tapped her finger on her chin and looked up briefly, as if she was thinking. “With a little bit of love and attention, I suspect that little omega will open up and let you all know what happened.” She then turned her golden eyes to Sasuke. “I think he just needs a friend right now, hmm?” She grabbed Sasuke’s hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling softly at him before moving to stand. “I’ll take these samples to the lab and I’ll call you Sakura with the results.” Sakura nodded firmly and walked Tsunade to the front door.

“I’ll make up some food for Kimimaro to see if he will eat some more,” Hinata spoke, pushing her chair away from the table.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded. His mind was full of thoughts. Who were these wolves? What sort of situation did they come from? Why did he suddenly care? He shook his head and finished the last of his tea. He had work to do and figured he should get something done before bed. The nap at the library gave him a little bit of energy but the dream still lingered in his mind. ‘ _ What part of his subconscious is that shit coming from?’ _ Sighing to himself he got up from the table, intent on grabbing his books and bag, to head up to his room for the remainder of the night. 

The scent of fear tickled his nostrils when he passed the hallway where the strange wolves were. His inner wolf nudged at him, demanding him to investigate. He knew it was little omega Kimimaro, and his heart clenched slightly at the thought of the omega being scared in his home. He stepped slowly down the hallway, coming to the door where Kimimaro was currently sitting in. He saw the small omega, sitting on the floor next to the pregnant omega, who was unconscious on the bed, an IV slowly dripping into her other arm. Kimimaro’s one hand was clenching the sleeping purple haired omega’s hand, his head resting on his curled up arm. Green eyes widened in fear when he saw Sasuke walk in.

“S’all right. My name is Sasuke,” he whispered, stopping just inside the doorway. He tilted his head watching the small omega and took in his features. Soft sea green eyes watched him carefully, his hair was long, matted and looked to be light in colour, but currently covered in mud. His skin was the colour of milk, smooth and his body was slender, but boney. Sasuke could see what she meant, saying he was smaller but could use some more meat on his bones. He could sense how Kimimaro was tense, anxiety radiated off his small form, so Sasuke decided to sit on the floor by the door. His eyes met the green and he let his inner wolf reach out to the other, releasing a soft scent as well. When Kimimaro began to calm down slightly, Sasuke was then curious to know more about the situation.

“Is she your friend or family?” Sasuke whispered out. His head nodded towards the sleeping purple haired omega on the bed. He noticed that Kimimaro twitched slightly and appeared to be in a mental battle with himself as his eyes fell to the floor. Sasuke felt a nudge of success when Kimimaro then nodded his head. “Have you been taking care of her?” he nudged another question as he shuffled himself into a more comfortable position.

“Several months.” 

The hushed voice was low, but Sasuke heard it. His wolf rolled about, feeling pride as the small omega appeared to respond to Sasuke.  _ ‘What’s up with you? Knock it off!’ _ Sasuke was annoyed with his wolf, that seemed to be just a little too interested in Kimimaro. “Who’s baby’s daddy?” Sasuke bit his bottom lip, hoping that he didn’t ask this too soon.

“Nagato,” Kimimaro whispered out again, a tear slid down his cheek and his eyes looked towards the door behind Sasuke. 

“The beta in the other room,” Sasuke hummed out, catching the glance Kimimaro gave and understanding immediately. “I think he will be okay,” he nodded towards Kimimaro. “Hungry?” The little omega didn’t move but peeked up at Sasuke. “I’ll go get you some food, you stay and watch over her.” Sasuke stood, nodding before leaving the room. He was suddenly feeling like he had succeeded at a quest and getting some substances into the small omega was the most important thing on his mind. Projects and papers were the last things on his mind now.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta end rambles: did i mention that i got to meet with thee Maile Flanagan for a whole half hour this past week? OMG I was on cloud nine :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally this chapter passes my inspection. A winter storm has moved into our area, and has given me a good reason to sit and finally get this chap to my liking. 
> 
> Thanks to those who are still hanging around! On with the show!

Sasuke brought back a tray of food, warm stew and a bun, together with a glass of milk to the room where Kimimaro still sat on the floor. His head rose off the bed when his nose caught the scent of the warm stew. Sasuke smirked slightly noticing that the little omega picking up the scent and his inner wolf glowed warmly knowing the omega was being taken care of. Sasuke sat upon the floor near Kimimaro, and pushed the tray towards him. He was being careful to not spook the omega, knowing that he was fearful of the other wolves in the house and his only two trusted companions were currently unconscious. 

He watched Kimimaro eat, not missing how the soft green eyes would often watch him, as if Sasuke would pounce up at him. A groan broke through the silence that came from the lips of the purple haired omega on the bed. This caught Sasuke’s attention and he got up to check on the woman. Stepping around Kimimaro who shuffled back onto his knees to check on the woman, Sasuke noted that she was not awake, sweat was beaded on her brow and lip so he got the cloth from the bowl of water to dab her head. Her eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids, Sasuke noting that she was in deep sleep and most likely dreaming. “Run your fingers gently through her hair Kimimaro,” Sasuke whispered out as he continued to dab at her forehead. “If she is dreaming, your voice, scent and touch will help calm her.” He dropped the cloth back to the bowl and stepped away to give Kimimaro room to approach the sleeping woman. He felt relief watching Kimimaro do as he had suggested and his wolf howled in happiness at hearing a low purr coming from Kimimaro. His fear scent had dropped and Sasuke could sense that Kimimaro was becoming more relaxed in his presence. Somehow that left him feeling satisfied.

Sakura came in after several minutes, checking the woman’s vitals and the IV bag. Kimimaro’s anxiety rose somewhat, his eyes watching Sakura walk around the bed and writing in a book. She gave a soft smile to Kimimaro while she listened through her stethoscope on top of the swollen stomach. “Baby’s heart sounds good,” she whispered. She moved the blanket back over the woman’s body, tucking it in gently. “I’m going to check in on your other friend, did you want to come?” Sakura asked Kimimaro. The small omega’s eyes widened slightly and Sakura could see the tremble go through his body. “He will need to know your okay too, so if you could talk to him and let him know your okay, then you can come right back to her.” Sakura headed towards the door. “He’s right across here,” she pointed out the door. 

Kimimaro flickered his eyes to Sakura, to Sasuke, then to the door. Sasuke could sense Kimimaro’s anxiousness. “Go on, I’ll watch her till you come back.” He grabbed the cloth from the bowl again, rinsing it out, his intent clear what he was going to do. His wolf purred out slightly and Kimimaro took the steps towards the other room. 

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, applying the cool rag to the woman’s warm forehead. She was still panting quite quickly, definitely not a healthy sign and her fever still raged. Sasuke frowned at the site. He hoped Tsunade could determine what was going on with this omega, not only for her and the baby, but he had a feeling that Kimimaro could possibly die should something happen to her. The woman whimpered slightly in her sleep and Sasuke’s inner wolf clawed heavily at his mentality. He winced slightly at the discomfort.  _ ‘What the hell was that for?’ _ He rubbed at one of his temples, the discomfort only ebbing slightly. The woman whimpered again and shifted in her sleep, her eyes squinting as if she was in pain. Her arm moved to her swollen stomach and Sasuke’s wolf again clawed at him. Turning slightly, he noticed the movement of her hand, but it didn’t move anymore obviously since she was unconscious. He tilted his head slightly, observed the swollen stomach under the thin blanket. The wolf within hummed out, pushing at him to move, but he wasn’t sure what his wolf wanted. The wolf pushed again and Sasuke found his hand moving to rest upon the swollen stomach.

The emotions that rose through him left him breathless, his wolf pushing out waves of emotions through his hand, left it tingling. His heart stuttered as he slowly began to rub at the warm swelling and he felt the gentle pushes of the cub within. His face flushed with warmth and his wolf purred out with satisfaction at the gentle movement with his palm. “There, there, it’s alright,” he purred out quietly as he continued to rub small circles. He glanced towards the sleeping omega’s face, that seemed to be more relaxed as his hand moved softly. He felt his lips give a slight smile before standing up and removing the cloth from her forehead. Though still burning with fever, her breathing still quite laboured, he felt a little more at peace knowing that she wasn’t in discomfort after his small movement on her swollen stomach. He picked up the now empty food tray and left for the kitchen.

Sasuke grabbed a futon, dragged it into the room with the sleeping purple haired omega. He just knew that Kimimaro wouldn’t leave her, thus, he needed to be comfortable. Pulling it into the room, Kimimaro came in behind him, quietly watching him. 

“It’s for you. To stay with her tonight.” Sasuke flopped the futon down then went to the closet to grab some blankets and a pillow. “I know it’s not as good as a bed, but it should do right?” Sasuke threw the pillow and blankets down, spreading them out. He glanced up, seeing soft green eyes watching him intently. “How about a bath? It’s no fun to go to bed feeling dirty,” he hummed out, sitting on the edge of the futon. His wolf purred when Kimimaro nodded in agreement.

Filling up the tub, Sasuke grabbed a fluffy towel, placing it by the tub and a basket of soaps. “Come test the water Kimimaro, see if it's okay for you,” he called out to the small omega standing by the door. “I’m going to get you some sleep wear then I'll leave you to it.” 

Coming back to the room, he found Kimimaro just standing near the filling tub. Placing the extra sleep wear on the toilet, Sasuke turned off the water and went to leave the room. He flinched when he felt a soft warm hand grab his wrist. Sasuke didn’t move, he slowly turned his face to see those green eyes watching him with curiosity. The omega was biting his lower lip then pulled his hand back, as if he realized he did something wrong. “What’s the matter?” Sasuke hummed out as he turned slightly.

“Stay?” the omega squeaked out. His eyes lowered to the floor, his hands tucked into his chest when he looked over at the tub. 

Sasuke tilted his head slightly then gave him a small smile. “Okay, I’ll help you.” Sasuke assisted Kimimaro into the tub and grabbed a hand cloth, lathering it with soap. Kimimaro kept his knees tucked into his chest as Sasuke began to gently wash his skin. When he was done, he handed the small omega the cloth and grabbed a cup and shampoo. “I’ll wash your hair, okay?” The small omega nodded as he slowly moved the cloth around his forefront. Sasuke’s heart went out to the little omega as he noted his ribs and collar bones protruding out. _‘Poor thing must be starving,’_ _he thought to himself._ He set himself to pour the warm water through the matted filthy hair, making sure no water got into Kimimaro’s face as he drenched the hair. Streams of darkened water flowed over Kimimaro’s shoulders and Sasuke scrunched his nose. Grabbing the shampoo he applied a healthy blob onto the drenched hair and began to massage the shampoo into the small omega’s hair. The smaller omega began to purr softly while Sasuke lathered his hair. Sasuke’s wolf hummed and vibrated through Sasuke, leaving him feeling satisfied. As the frothy soap began to rinse into the bathwater, Sasuke was in awe at the texture and shine of the milky coloured hair. The light gave the now clean hair a marvelous shine and Sasuke couldn't help himself from running his fingers through the strands. With every soft stroke, Kimimaro purred.

“Your hair is lovely,” Sasuke hummed out. He quickly finished rinsing the rest of the hair before moving to get the fluffy towel. Holding it up, he turned his head to the side, “all done, let's get you ready for bed.” Kimimaro obeyed and wrapped himself, as Sasuke rubbed his arms and shoulders with the towel. “Okay, get your night clothes on and I'll get you some warm milk?” Sasuke nodded at Kimimaro, and stepped out of the room.

He made himself busy in the kitchen, putting a mug of milk in the microwave. Leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, he closed his eyes for a moment. Warm feelings thrummed through him and he couldn’t recall feeling so comfortable since Naruto left.

“You okay?” a voice broke through his thoughts.

Sasuke’s eyes flew open quickly, his heart pounding hard at the sudden intrusion. “Jeezuz!” he breathed out. 

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to scare yah.” Kiba gave an apologetic smile. “Seriously though, you okay?” Kiba gave him a concerned look.

Sasuke just nodded his head before turning and getting the warm mug from the microwave.

“That little omega tell you anything yet?” Kiba asked as he headed for the fridge. “He certainly is a quiet timid little thing eh?” He pulled out various foods, placing them on the table.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded when he turned to pull the warm milk from the microwave. He carefully maneuvered around the table and Kiba, heading back to the room.

“Well nice chatting with ya,” Kiba mumbled at Sasuke’s back. “Let’s do it again sometime eh?” Kiba snorted out as he began placing various foods on the plate. Hinata and Sakura made their way into the kitchen. 

“Report on the border Kiba?” Sakura asked him while grabbing a plate for her and Hinata. They both sat at the table, starting to pick at the food Kiba had placed out.

“Meh, not much. There were vampire scents, but they were quite a distance from our border this time. I’m thinking they know better now, but we best continue to keep tabs on that.” He took a bite of his sandwich. “What’s this, the second or third time they've been around in the past year?” He eyed Sakura while chewing away.

Hinata swatted him on the arm and gave him a glare.

“Whey! Mm-what ‘dat for?!” Kiba cried out while giving a pout towards her, exaggerating his pain.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full you pig!” Hinata snapped at him, still frowning at him and threatening to hit him again. Kiba whimpered and slid his chair away from her, hiding his sandwich close to his chest. 

“I’ll add that to the log,” Sakura piped up. “So, we should probably discuss our new guests.” The other two nodded. “We know the small omega is named Kimimaro. He hasn’t disclosed the names of the other two yet. Well, not to any of us?” She eyed Hinata and Kiba.

“Hey I barely met them, I’ve been out scouting all day remember?” Kiba mumbled out between bites of food.

Hinata shook her head. “Kimimaro has only told me his name,” she whispered out sadly.

Sakura tapped her chin. “No worries. I noticed Kimimaro was comfortable with Sasuke, so maybe he will talk to him. Will wait and see.” She grabbed her notebook, looking at the notes. “I’ll watch over them tonight. Hinata, if you could take over in the morning?” Hinata nodded yes. “Good. Good. Let’s eat then!” The three sat around the table, having a quiet conversation with each other.

Sasuke walked to Kimimaro with the warm mug of milk placing it down on the bedside table in the purple haired omega’s room. Kimimaro had changed into his night clothes and was sitting on the futon next to the bed, his eyes focused on the sleeping omega. 

“Your milk,” Sasuke whispered. Kimimaro’s eyes glanced at him briefly before looking back at the sleeping omega. Sasuke pinched his lips and rocked slightly back and forth. Never one to initiate any conversations, he wasn’t sure what to do next. “Well, goodnight,” he blurted out and turned to walk out. 

“Sasuke?” The voice was so quiet that Sasuke almost missed it. He stopped and turned to match with soft green eyes. Sasuke tilted his head in question towards Kimimaro. “C-Can you stay?” The small omega’s bottom lip trembled slightly, his hands wringed nervously on his lap.

Sasuke nodded gently and sat down beside Kimimaro on the futon. Kimimaro sighed in content and leaned against the bed, his eyes falling back on the sleeping purple haired omega.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Kakashi dug hard at the snow, his front paws cutting through it like butter, but damn there was a ton of it. He didn’t let up as he pushed forward through the extreme amounts of snow, creating a tunnel behind him. When he pushed through the top, he estimated that the snow was about fifteen feet deep, just in that one area that he was in. Panting out while he stood on the top of the snow, he looked about to see that the landscape had completely changed. The whole bowl was now nothing but white with the odd tip of a tree poking up in various areas.

Kakashi barked out.  _ ‘NARUTO! NARUTO!’  _ He then stopped quickly as he heard a slight rumble from the air.  _ ‘Fuck! He couldn’t risk another avalanche!’  _ He began to sniff about the ground and walk about at a quick pace. He snarled out when all he could smell is fresh powdered snow. He tried reaching out through the bond, only to be met back with silence. Going back to where he had come from, he looked about, trying to get a grasp on how the snow could have pushed Naruto down the mountain. He had to start somewhere, and his nose hit the snow again as he trudged through the snow. 

Several miles away, a man pulled himself out from under the snow and shook the snow out of his hair. Grabbing his large walking stick, he shoved it into the snow and pulled himself to the top. Standing in the sun, he looked around, squinting from the glare of the sun off the snow. He pulled a pair of glasses out from his bag and slid them over his dark brown eyes. Taking both of his hands, he rubbed furiously at his dark brown hair again to get the remainder of the snow out. When he was done, he stretched his arms up over his head, sighing out happily when a few pops were heard in his back. Adjusting his jacket, he grabbed his walking stick and began walking on top of the snow.

After a few minutes, he stopped and sniffed at the air. His brows furrowed in confusion as he took small steps to the side, his nose sniffing the air again. “What the hell is that?” He continued to follow the scent until he came to a rock. The rock was actually the top of a large boulder that was buried beneath the fresh avalanche snow. The man placed his hand on top of the small rock peak and sniffed around the base. “Well shit, this isn’t good,” he muttered to himself. Looking at the snow covered bowl, he didn’t see any one for miles, just an ocean of white snow. Slipping his jacket and bag off into the snow, jabbing his walking stick into the snow as well, he took a few steps back and adjusted his head, making his neck crack.

He crouched slightly, arching his back and stretching out his arms. Loud cracks began to erupt about his body and he tilted his head back and clenched his teeth. Breathing out heavily, his body began to transform. Falling forward, his legs and arms became large, muscled, full of dark brown fur and paws formed where once hands and feet were. His chest burst out, ribs cracking to house the larger wolf chest and the man let out a moan of discomfort. He landed on all four of his paws in the snow, his wolf head shaking rapidly to fluff out his fur throughout his body to his fluffy tail.

His nose dropped to the snow briefly before huge paws began to dig down into the snow. Several minutes passed before all was seen was the tip of the dark brown tail before the huge wolf began to back out of the hole. Between his jaws, holding tight onto the scruff of dark blond fur, he snarled as he brought up the unconscious wolf from beneath the snow.

_ ‘Where…’ _ Naruto’s thoughts began to ask as his consciousness began to come to light. His body was sore, unknown pains were making themselves known as his mind began to focus.  _ ‘Kakashi!’ _ Naruto’s memories came flooding back of him running, stretching out for the small cave where Kakashi was, seeing and sensing his wolf as he leaped, and then darkness. 

Yellow eyes peered through the surrounding darkness, his nose picking up the subtle scent of a fire burning, the moisture in the air which smelled of wet rock. The ground was cold but dry, the dust of the floor tickling his nose.

“You’re safe, but you need time to heal.” A voice breached the darkness, causing Naruto’s wolf ears to twitch into the direction of the voice. Whimpering slightly from the discomfort of pain, he moved his wolf head to the sound. 

A small fire crackled creating shimmering shadows to dance along the rock walls. Naruto’s eyes looked at the figure that was sitting beside the fire. He had shoulder length dark brown hair, fair skin and long face.  _ ‘Who is…’ _ Naruto thought out.

“I found you, buried, and twisted within the rocks. Two of your legs were broken, I set them.” The man breathed out, sounding bored as his brown eyes watched the flickering flames. “A few ribs were broken, some cuts but nothing else too serious.” His eyes moved to look at the blond wolf. “You can stay here until you heal up some,” the man sighed out, moving to grab a pot near the fire. “I don’t suspect you can transform yet, but I cooked some meat.” 

Naruto’s nose caught the smell of the cooked meat and his mouth began to water. His stomach was suddenly hungry, despite the pain that ached throughout his body. Maneuvering his body best he could, he managed to prop himself up on his legs, his yellow eyes watching the brunette carefully. Though the man may have saved him, he was still a stranger and his alpha instincts were on alert. He could smell the wolf but there was another scent, something he couldn’t place that mingled within the strange wolf. He snorted softly,  _ ‘who are you?’ _

The man dropped the pot near Naruto’s front paws, hesitating slightly and his eyes narrowed in response. “Eat.” Was the only response given. “I’ll be back soon.” The man stood, gave a firm nod in Naruto’s direction and walked towards the entrance of the cave.

Naruto’s eyes followed the back of the man, as he made his way towards the light.  _ ‘Could he not understand him or was he just being rude?’  _ Not bothering to dwell on the strangers attitude, he tested his legs, whimpering slightly as a pain shot through his legs and up his back. He noticed the wrappings on his two back legs. He huffed out annoyed. ‘ _ Kakashi had to be looking for me. Could he trust this stranger? He did heal me somewhat, offered me food, he is a wolf but there is something about his scent…’  _ The alpha growled out deeply, becoming angry at the situation he was in. Naruto was in a vulnerable position and the alpha was demanding an instinctual response.  _ Flight or fight _ . The thoughts itched his mind.To many unanswered questions were triggering the alpa within. Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on calming down.

Kakashi was trudging through the area, his nose still on the ground, his mind calling out. It had been several hours, and he was no closer to finding Naruto. He could not find a trace of his scent anywhere!  _ ‘Fucking damn it! Naruto! Where are you!’ _ He didn’t want to think the worst, but if Naruto was hurt, causing him not to be able to break free of the layers of snow…  _ ‘No.’ _ Kakashi scolded himself for thinking the worst. He had covered a few miles painstakingly slow, but he would continue on. The sun was still high in the sky, he had time.

A figure in the distance broke his concentration.  _ ‘A human? Way the fuck out here? How?’ _ Kakashi knew for sure he had not sensed any humans this deep into the mountains, and certainly he didn’t hear of any helicopters flying around, so how the hell? He was pretty sure the area he and Naruto were in was maybe explored twice a year by humans, if that! He watched as the human walked upon the top of the snow, making his way towards him. The wind shifted slightly and the scent passed his nose. 

Kakashi’s wolf growled lowly and his hackles began to rise. His wolf came on high alert and adrenaline rose while Kakashi prepared himself. His muscles quivered with anticipation at the approaching threat.  _ ‘Vampire!’ _

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke rolled over, his arm stretched out, his hand patting around the bed blindly seeking out until his fingers touched a small corner of fabric. He quickly grasped the fabric and brought it to his face. Inhaling the scent, his body relaxed into the bed. Opening his eyes, he noticed that it was indeed morning and he frowned at the thought. Opening his eyes, he took in the still empty site of the bed, where Naruto should be. His wolf mourned out again and Sasuke pulled the fabric back to his nose. Naruto’s scent was barely noticeable on the used shirt, it had been so long. Sasuke now wondered briefly if the shirt still even had the alpha’s scent on it or if it was solely in his imagination. He sighed out, thinking of the last 6 weeks. His wolf was constantly prodding on his emotions, as it longed for the alpha, not understanding at all where the alpha was. All it understood that the alpha was not around, and Sasuke had been struggling with trying to keep the turmoil of emotions that his wolf continuously stirred up. He was feeling exhausted all the time and he definitely wasn’t feeling rested when he woke. Covering up the bags under his eyes with foundation was the best he could do at the moment so no one would start asking questions. 

Stretching out his toes out from underneath the blankets, he stretched out his legs and lifted his arms, arching in satisfaction feeling the familiar satisfying sting through his muscles from stretching out. He tilted his head as he heard voices coming up from downstairs.  _ ‘Oh! Kimimaro!’ _ He had left the small omega after he had fallen asleep. Sasuke had tucked in Kimimaro before heading off to his own bed. He jolted up, bringing his legs to the side of the bed and grabbing his robe.

“It’s the only way to ensure the baby and mother will survive. Judging by the test results, the baby is about 35 weeks, which isn’t great but better than earlier.” The voice belonged to Tsunade, who was speaking to Sakura and Hinata at the kitchen table when Sasuke walked in. The three glanced up at him, their faces serious.

“Good morning Sasuke, how are you feeling dear?” Tsunade asked him. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded. “Where’s Kimimaro?” 

“He’s sitting with the pregnant omega still,” Hinata answered with a soft smile. “He hasn’t eaten yet, would you take him something?” She moved up to gather a plate of food. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded, taking the plate with food on it from Hinata. Grabbing some orange juice as well, he made his way out of the kitchen, leaving the three women. 

Golden eyes watched Sasuke leave the room, a small smile played upon her lips. “How’s he doing?” Tsunade whispered when Sasuke left. 

“He’s struggling, but trying not to let it on. He’s quiet, but he’s been looking tired. He doesn’t think we know that he hasn’t been sleeping well,” Sakura shook her head sadly. “Naruto’s absence has been hitting him hard I’m certain.” 

“Make sure he’s eating enough and don’t let him stress too much,” Tsunade snapped out. “He needs support right now, sleep and plenty of food.” She pinched her lips in seriousness to the two beta’s. “Now to the situation at hand. Nothing we give the pregnant omega will work on her to bring her blood pressure down. Mainly due to her werewolf genes but most importantly, none of it is safe for the baby.” Tsunade tapped her chin. “But I will give her something to at least stabilize her until we can do the cesarian. I can’t risk her having seizures. She is at a dangerous level right now, and I believe that she hasn’t had a seizure. But can’t risk her having one so we need to prepare to have the baby removed as soon as possible.”

"What is she suffering from Tsunade-sama?” Hinata asked quietly, her eyes wide with concern.

“The test results came back as preeclampsia. It’s common in human women, but puts the mother and baby at an extreme high risk. Just as it is with werewolves, baby and mom are also at extreme high risk.” Tsunade stood quickly. “I will get things ready as quickly as possible. Sakura, you know what to do until then. I will call when I have everything ready.” She nodded at the women. “Oh, and someone will have to explain to that little omega. I get the feeling he won’t take to kindly on what we have to do with the pregnant omega.” 

Sakura and Hinata hummed in agreement and bowed to the older alpha as she left the kitchen, her heels echoing off the walls. 

“Hinata, I’ll need your help preparing the room for this. Call Kiba so I can explain to both of you at the same time the steps that will need to be done.” Sakura began to move about the kitchen and Hinata headed out to go find Kiba.

Sasuke peeked into the room that housed the pregnant omega and saw Kimimaro sitting on the futon next to the bed. The little omega was holding the sleeping woman’s hand, laying his head upon the bed. He looked much better now that he was all clean, his white hair long and silky, falling past his shoulders. “Breakfast,” Sasuke whispered out as he stepped in. The small omega’s soft eyes turned to his voice, and Sasuke could see the small smile. “How did you sleep?” Sasuke asked while putting the food down near Kimimaro.

“Hmm,” Kimimaro shrugged his shoulders and shuffled towards the plate of food. After a few moments, Sasuke moved to the sleeping omega on the bed. Her brow was once again lined with sweat, her breathing was still rapid but she seemed to be comfortable. He grabbed the moist cloth and dabbed at the woman’s forehead. His wolf began to whine within him again, pushing at his mental walls, demanding attention. Sasuke cringed slightly at the intrusion, he finished with the sleeping omega and glanced at the swollen stomach tucked under the blanket.

His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a movement under the blanket.  _ ‘Good morning little cub.’ Sasuke thought quietly.  _ Stretching his hand out, his fingertips lightly touched the fabric just as a small bump pushed up into his fingers. His wolf exploded in happiness and maternal feelings that Sasuke flattened his palm and splayed his fingers out. The heat radiated off the bump and Sasuke jumped when another hand fell upon his. He jerked his head to the owner of the hand, his heart thumping wildly. Sea green eyes smiled back at him.

“Sasuke?” Kimimaro whispered out, his hand still gently over Sasuke’s. “Will she wake up soon?” Kimimaro’s voice shook and Sasuke could feel the tremble through his fingers.

Sasuke didn’t know how to answer. His wolf hummed within him, causing several emotions to rush about in a whirlwind. He watched those soft green eyes look at him, filled with a pain and fear, that Sasuke was familiar with in his own previous experiences. His heart ached, his wolf howled and Sasuke pulled his hand back. “I-I don’t know,” he whispered. He felt Kimimaro’s emotions drop and could see the sadness take over his face. The silence held over them, Sasuke not knowing what to say or do, never being in this sort of situation before. 

“Kimimaro? Could you come here?” Hinata’s voice broke the silence when she popped her head into the room. “Your friend is waking.” She gave a soft smile and waved at him to come. 

Kimimaro tripped over the futon on the floor, stumbling to get back on his feet as he fell towards Hinata. “Easy there!” Hinata quickly stepped up, scooping him up so he could get back on his feet. “I think he will want to see you.” She smiled as she led him out of the room, leaving Sasuke alone. 

Sasuke turned to look at the sleeping omega, not seeing any change. His wolf purred out suddenly, filling him with a strange sensation of ...what he couldn’t name. Something about this situation was causing his wolf to stir a host of emotions and frankly, he was feeling tired again. His legs began to shake and he dropped to his knees, sitting on the futon that was still on the floor. Resting his body against the bed, he closed his eyes briefly and took some deep breaths. When would he stop being so fucking tired! Sasuke growled at his body, at his wolf, and then at Naruto.  _ ‘It’s all his fault dammit! Fucking alpha, thinking he can just take off, leave us, galvanting all over…’ _ Sasuke clenched his teeth. His wolf growled from within him at the thought of Naruto.  _ ‘How could I be such an idiot! Of course he needs to save Kyuubi, bring him home,’ _ Sasuke thought to himself as he was now suddenly overwhelmed with guilt for thinking angry thoughts against Naruto. Letting out a big sigh, he pulled his knees up and crossed his arms over, resting his head on his arms.  _ ‘This is going to be a shit show if I can’t get myself together.’ _ He closed his eyes again.

“Kimi, is that you?” The deep cracked voice called out from behind dry lips. Dark purple eyes peeked out from between lashes, a tired hand trembled as it lifted towards the white haired omega’s cheek. Tears ran down Kimimaro’s cheeks when he grasped the beta’s hand, placing his head into the waiting palm. 

“N-Nagato,” Kimimaro’s sobbed out, rubbing his cheek against the beta’s palm. He managed to crawl up onto the bed, huddled close to the beta on the bed.

“K-Konan?” Nagato asked, now running his hand over the silky white hair. “Did you?” 

“She’s here. B-but…” Kimimaro hiccuped through his sobs leaning into the hand going through his hair. 

“She’s not awake yet,” Hinata decided to speak up. Both sets of eyes looked over at her. “She has been unconscious for two days now, but baby is doing okay.” She stepped up, grabbing a dampened towel. “Let’s get you cleaned up and Sakura will meet with you before you go see her.” Hinata held up the towel, waiting for permission. Kimimaro’s eyes flickered between Nagato’s eyes, nodding his head in agreement. 

Sakura came in, began checking Nagato’s vitals as Hinata and Kimimaro cleaned him up the best they could. “Hi there, I’m Sakura. You’re still weak, but you're going to be okay. With some food you should be up to full strength in a few hours.”

“Nagato,” he nodded. “And Konan? What of my mate?” the old beta asked out, while turning his head and allowing Kimimaro to wipe at his neck and chest with a wet cloth.

Sakura kept her face professional. “She has been diagnosed with preeclampsia.”

“Which is?” Nagato moved to sit up, hissing slightly as he forced his body to move, as weak as it was. 

Sakura put down her notepad and moved to Nagato’s IV needle that was still in his arm. She began to take off the tape, pulling out the needle carefully. “It is mainly caused by abnormal high blood pressure and if left untreated, can cause…” Sakura trailed off. Nagato raised a brow. Sakura bit her lip. “It can lead to seizures, placenta abruption, strokes, severe bleeding and possibly…” She stopped as she applied a bandaid to the spot on Nagato’s arm.

“Death…” Nagato whispered out, his voice cracking slightly.

“How long has she been like this?” Sakura asked, taking a seat with her notepad in her lap.

“A few months maybe? When she started…” Nagato sobbed slightly. “We tried everything. I carried her for as far as I c-could! Kimi--Kimi started giving up his share, but--but I couldn’t get e-enough--” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Sakura placed her hand on his arm, giving him a gentle squeeze. “You both did as much as you could, I understand. But now we need to get baby out to save them both, it’s the only option.” She gave him a small smile when Nagato’s purple eyes widened in fear. “My master, one of the best doctors, is going to be here soon, and we shall get them both out of the danger zone...promise.” 

Kimimaro moved and tucked himself into Nagato’s chest. “It’s okay niisan. This pack has been so kind to us. I trust them to help Konan-chan and aka-chan.” He sniffled slightly as he gently hugged Nagato. 

Nagato pulled his arm around the small omega. “Okay Kimimaro-kun. If you trust them, I will too.” 

“I have a few more questions to ask before Hinata will help you both to see Konan. I have almost everything ready, and Tsunade-sama said she is on her way. I need to know as much as possible of Konan so ensure that we get the procedure over as quickly and safely as possible” She glanced towards HInata who nodded in response. 

==intermission==

Kakashi growled loudly, bearing his teeth, adjusting his stance in attack position. His growls loud enough to inform the approaching enemy not to come closer. The vampire was heading straight for him, walking calmly along the top of the snow, something that a human wouldn’t be able to do. Hell, no werewolf could do it either in human form. But as Kakashi continued to focus his sight on the approaching vampire, it wasn’t common for a vampire to be wandering out in full sun. Sure they could handle the sun, but usually not at full force. The centuries of vampires have made it so they didn’t need to be in complete darkness anymore. 

The vampire stopped a few hundred meters away, his hair blowing gently in the breeze, the sun casting a long shadow across the field of snow.  _ ‘What’s he doing?’ _ Kakashi thought to himself, his inner wolf still on high alert of the threat. He pawed at the snow impatiently. 

“Did you lose your friend?” The voice called out across the field of snow. 

Kakashi’s ears perked, but his hackles remained heightened.  _ ‘Friend? Is he talking about…’ _

“I found him, several miles from here,” the vampire pointed his thumb behind him. “He’s banged up, can’t move much, but should be okay.” 

Kakashi was now in a bind.  _ What should he think? Would this vampire deceive him just to get him close? But how else would he know that I was with someone? _ Not to mention it appeared the vampire was alone, but Kakashi knew that vampires often couldn’t be sensed. Kakashi could only sense vampires since he had an experience decades ago during the wars.

“Come with me. I have him in a safe place.” The brunette turned then, starting to walk back the same way he came.

Kakashi watched the vampire walk away, biting at his inner wolf to calm the fuck down and let him think.  _ ‘If what he spoke was true, why would he save him? Why would he tell me?’ _

“I suggest you come and find out for yourself!” The voice called out over his shoulder. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise.  _ ‘Can--can he hear me? What the hell?’ _ Kakashi shook his head and took off after the stranger.

After several miles, the stranger led him to a large cave, hidden away behind arches and overhangs, the avalanche had tapered off in this area, like the end of a wave washing up on a beach. Kakashi caught the scent of Naruto, a couple miles back, and saw where Naruto had ended up, buried in the avalanche. He cringed slightly as he sniffed at the hole, seen how far it had gone down. The stranger said nothing as he continued past the area, and followed his own footprints back to where he had come.

Sniffing at the entrance of the cave, he could smell Naruto within and he cautiously stepped into the darkness where the stranger had gone in. His eyes quickly adjusted, and he caught the rising dust from the floor where the stranger had walked. Keeping alert, he went deeper into the cave.

_ ‘Kakashi! You’re all right!’  _ Naruto’s voice bellowed through the bond. Kakashi’s body thrumbed with relief, hearing and then seeing Naruto, laid out near a small fire pit.

_ ‘Damn it Naruto, you scared the hell out of me!’  _ Kakashi scolded him right back in response. He moved up beside Naruto, nuzzling his scruff and licking his muzzle.  _ ‘Do you have any idea what would happen to me if  _ **_anything_ ** _ had happened to you!?’ _ Naruto lowered his head giving a slight whimper. Kakashi couldn’t let the pup feel so bad.  _ ‘Thank god you’re okay, aren’t you?’ _ Naruto lifted his head and huffed out a snort.

_ ‘I’m better, though I don’t remember much, but this guy,’  _ Naruto nudged his head over to the stranger that was now sitting by the small fire pit, arranging some sticks to build a flame.  _ ‘He pulled me out, fixed me up and even fed me. Doesn’t say much though, but I can’t imagine what it would have been like if I was still stuck under all that snow!’ _ Naruto nosed his back legs, showing Kakashi the damage.

Kakashi sniffed at the bindings, taking in the severity of the damage. The bones were set and healing, Naruto should be good to go in another 24 hours or less. Any other injuries were done healing and Kakashi estimated that they could continue on their way soon.  _ ‘Has this person told you anything?’ _ Kakashi asked Naruto through their bond. 

_ ‘Nothing, only he knew I probably couldn’t transform yet. I can smell the wolf in him, but there is something--something else mixed in with it. If that makes sense…’  _ Nartuo twitched his ears about, listening to the fire crackling and the movement of the other man. 

“I’m not going to harm either of you,” the man spoke as he shuffled slightly and pulled out something from behind his back.

Kakashi just stood, watching the man sit in the flickering lights of the flames, standing close to Naruto. His muscles were taunt and at the ready, his eyes watching the vampires hands. Kakashi’s wolf was alert. There was something confusing about this creature. Naruto could smell wolf, Kakashi could smell vampire...what’s the story here?

The man pulled out a copper flute, small, with what looked like eight holes. Kakashi relaxed, noticing that the man was now polishing up the instrument. His hair was straight, long and fell covering part of his face. It didn’t hide his brown eyes though, and Kakashi’s curiosity had now gotten the best of him. Deeming the situation safe, for the moment, he transformed back into a human, ready to talk to the stranger. Grabbing a light blanket from his pack, he wrapped it around his shoulders and took a seat by the fire, situated right across from the stranger.

“Thank you for taking care of my friend,” Kakashi started. Brown eyes looked at him with a bored expression, his hands not stopping as he continued to polish the instrument. Kakashi thought about his next questions carefully. It was obvious that this stranger was familiar with this area, but did he have a coven? Was he alone? And Naruto said he could sense wolf within him, yet Kakashi sensed vampire. “Do you live in these parts?” 

“In a way,” the man shrugged, his eyes back down on his flute.

Kakashi gaged the response. “I’m Kakashi. My friend and I, Naruto,” Kakashi nodded his head towards the blond wolf, “are passing through. Again, thank you for helping him, well, both of us out.” He gave a smile. The stranger just nodded his head, still polishing his flute. “We will be on our way as soon as Naruto is strong enough to continue on.” 

“Hn,” the stranger answered.

_ ‘He certainly isn’t the chatty one now is he…’ _ Kakashi thought. 

“Do you have family?” Kakashi decided to just throw a question out, since the stranger was obviously not interested in answering directly.  _ ‘He has some walls up for sure.’ _

“Not anymore,” he answered. His body slumped slightly and his shoulders fell when he released a long breath. “I’m Utakata.”

“Pleasure,” Kakashi answered, pleased that he finally got a name. The name didn’t spark any memories though. But he didn’t know a lot of the names in the further countries, since he and Naruto were currently further than the clans in their area had ever been.

“Where you two from?” Utakata suddenly spoke, causing Kakashi to raise his brows. This was the first question Utakata had asked of him.

“South, several weeks actually. We still have a ways to go. Meeting up with a friend of ours.” 

Utakata’s eyes widened slightly before narrowing questioningly across the fire. Kakashi noticed Utakata bit his bottom lip, as if debating whether or not to say something. After a brief hesitation he lifted his head, “your friend wouldn’t happen to be a red coloured wolf would he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any thoughts about what the future brings? heh
> 
> Beta ramble: Well, again, work has most definitely gotten in the way of my beta life, but still love my authors that still check in with me on a regular basis. I'm still around on my tumbr and my twitter.


	4. Chapter 4

“Red wolf?” Kakashi raised a brow, but didn’t want to give anything away.

“Hn,” Utakata responded, resting his arms on his legs now as he stared into the flames. “He came through here, hmm...maybe a couple seasons ago now.” 

“Was there something-- _ unique or different _ about this red wolf?” Kakashi prodded. Naruto’s head looked between Kakashi and Utakata several times, his large ears poised forward, listening intensively, eyes round with curiosity.

Utakata sighed. He lifted his head and ran a hand through his long hair, his eyes looking looking bored. “Look, I’ve come across a lot of  _ individuals _ making their way for whatever reason, but this wolf,” he paused for a moment to take a deep breath. “I would have to say that this guy, he was border line feral.” He clicked his tongue when Kakashi hummed out and nodded his head. “He didn’t try anything wild  _ per say,  _ but I could tell if he was left to long, he would most likely end up complete wolf.” Utakata just shrugged then before grabbing a stick to stir the hot coals of the fire.

Kakashi looked to Naruto, who responded with a whimper, laying his ears back slightly. Kakashi nodded at him. “Did he communicate with you?” Kakashi leaned forward slightly.

Utakata shook his head no. “Can’t say I didn’t try, though at times I wondered, when he looked at me, if he really was trying to respond.” Utakata shook his head. “He didn’t stick around long, few days maybe. I did follow him for a bit, to make sure he didn’t head into any populated areas and cause trouble. After a while it was apparent he wasn’t interested in hanging around. It was like he was running just to be free.” 

Kakashi was impressed with the response. It seemed that Utakata was becoming more interested in talking with them. A huff was heard from Naruto and some smacks of his lips. Kakashi knew that Naruto was getting impatient, wanting to know more, it was in his nature of course. Kakashi just gave a small smile. “Well Utakata, it sounds like you met Naruto’s pack member and brother, and I will admit that I’m pleased to hear that he was alright...well a while back.” Naruto then whimpered out. 

“He’s still around, that much I know,” Utakata responded. Naruto barked suddenly, his tail thumped on the cave floor, causing dust to rise. Utakata scoffed out. “Stop that, you’ll make it dusty in here and cause sneezing, yeesh.” Naruto snorted out an irritated sound but stopped moving his tail. “He’s not in this general area often, but he certainly has made his territory quite large. I’m surprised no other packs or creatures have caused a war because of it. But then, I wonder what has kept him here.” Utakata cupped his chin, staring back into the fire.

==intermission==

The cries of an infant child broke through the tense stillness of the Uzumaki home. Sasuke turned his head slightly in the direction of the rooms from his position at the front living room window. His wolf released a howl of excitement and Sasuke allowed the corner of his lip to curl up slightly.

After Tsunade arrived, her and Sakura had been professional and firm about the plan to have the baby delivered by cesarean, and the much needed aftercare for the mother and child. With Nagato’s information on Konan’s history, Sakura and Tsunade wasted no time in getting ready. With Hinata and Kiba on the ready incase they were needed for an emergency, Kimimaro and Nagato holding up in the other bedroom, Sasuke stood gazing out across the front yard looking at practically nothing. He could feel the relief of the others in the home, but the cries of a child was just the beginning. Sasuke opted to sit on one of the big arm chairs as he waited for the two doctors to come out of the room with the news of how the surgery went.

It was over an hour before Tsunade came from the room, her hair looking frazzled, her face flushed somewhat, her hands tucked within a towel. She nodded when Sasuke looked up at her and then nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen while she walked towards it. Sasuke made to get up and follow her, not sure what to expect. 

Kiba and Hinata were already at the kitchen table, cups of teas in their hand as Tsunade sat and Hinata placed a steamy hot tea in front of her. Sasuke took a seat at the table as well, shaking his hand declining an offered cup of tea from Hinata. 

Tsunade took a few sips from the mug before releasing a long breath and tucking some stray strands of her long dirty blond hair behind her ear. “The surgery went well. Baby boy is strong, but will need to be monitored for a few days. Konan had some excessive bleeding, but thankfully we were prepared and were able to get it under control. Her blood pressure has begun to drop, which is good news, but she will not be out of the high risk zone for at least 48 hours.” She drank some more tea before continuing on. “Sakura will need all of your help to ensure that infection does not set in with Konan and of course caring for baby boy.” She gave them all a soft smile. “Are you all ready to take on this challenge for, most likely, the next month? Provided everything goes well with the omega’s healing.” Her golden eyes flickered to each of them.

“Hai Tsunade-sama,” Kiba was the one to answer as he grabbed Hinata’s hand. She shook her head in agreement as well. Sasuke gave a firm nod in response.

“Excellent.” She sipped the rest of her tea. “I will be leaving a schedule, medications that need to be administered, and you all listen to Sakura’s instruction. Konan should be waking in the next 24 hours should all go well.” She moved to stand. “I am going to finish up and of course, if there are any concerns, call me.” Tsunade turned to leave the kitchen. “Oh,” she snapped her fingers and turned. “I’m sure Nagato is eager to meet his son. Someone please let him know that he can meet his son shortly. Sakura will bring him.” Tsunade then left the kitchen. The three sat silently for a few moments, looking to where Tsunade had just stood.

“I’ll go and--”

“I’ll do it,” Sasuke interrupted Hinata and stood up quickly. 

“Oh, alright. Let me know if they need anything to eat or drink. I can make something up!” Hinata gave Sasuke a smile. 

“Hn.” 

Sasuke knocked quietly on the door that was partially open, peeking in and saw that Kimimaro was laying beside Nagato, who was sitting up on the bed, his back against the wall. Nagato was looking over a magazine and stroking Kimimaro’s hair slowly. It appeared that Kimimaro was sleeping, but Nagato glanced up at Sasuke and motioned with his head to come in.

Sasuke quietly made his way to a chair near the bed, sitting quietly. He glanced at Kimimaro, who still lay peacefully tucked beside Nagato. Sasuke felt a pang of irritation suddenly at the site and he frowned at the emotion, quickly shoving it to the side. “Sakura will be here with your son soon.”

“How is she?” Nagato asked innocently enough but his eyes showed the worry behind the words.

“Sakura will talk to you about it I’m sure. She will hopefully wake in 24 hours, if all goes well.” Sasuke nodded his head when Nagato relaxed his face, giving a sad frown. 

Nagato continued to run his hand slowly down Kimimaro’s hair, his tired eyes now staring down at the sleeping omega. Sasuke didn’t know what else to say or do, so he decided to leave, standing and moving towards the door. 

“Can you stay?” Nagato called out in a whisper. Sasuke stopped, turning to look over his shoulder. Nagato looked tired, his skin still dull in colour, his cheeks hollow and his eyes a dull purple. “J-just a bit, if you could.” Nagato lifted his brows in request, his eyes round and pleading. “It would keep the waiting easier.” 

“I would suggest a bath,” Sasuke noted out simply. 

Nagato cracked a smile and snorted. “Perhaps your right young’un, don’t want to meet my son smelling and looking like this. Konan would kick my ass for sure.” He huffed out a chuckle before his smile turned into a frown of worry. “Do you think she’s…” he trailed off, his eyes looking to Sasuke for an answer.

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. How would he know, he’s no doctor. Sasuke just kept an impassive look, his eyes flickered to the sleeping omega. 

Nagato shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t know eh?” He began to shuffle out from under Kimimaro. “Can you watch him while I get cleaned up?” Sasuke jumped up and helped Nagato move Kimimaro, then gave Nagato a hand up. Nagato braced himself on Sasuke’s shoulder for a moment before shuffling to the washroom and closing the door. Within minutes Sasuke heard the water running into the tub so he turned and sat on the edge of the bed, watching the deep breaths of Kimimaro.

Several minutes later, Sakura came into the room, a small bundle of a blanket in her arms. She frowned when she looked about the room but smiled in understanding when Sasuke just nodded to the door of the washroom. She came to the bed, where Sasuke sat with a still sleeping Kimimaro, and adjusted the small bundle into one arm. With her free hand, she gentle took Kimimaro’s wrist, feeling for his pulse for a few moments before releasing him. 

“He must be so exhausted, poor little thing,” Sakura whispered as she glanced at the sleeping omega. “I can’t imagine what they went through. And where did they come from? Has he said anything?” she whispered, giving Sasuke a look. Sasuke just shook his head no. “Well, they have been through a lot, and it’s only been a couple days, I suspect they will eventually say something.” She peeked down into the bundle and smiled. “Did you want to see?” she asked him.

Sasuke stood quickly, not understanding why he did, but his wolf triggered something within him. His eyes watched Sakura’s fingers loosen up the blanket and reveal what lay behind the blanketed bundle. His wolf released a host of emotions, while Saskue first saw a small button nose, then the light sparkled off the smooth dark skin of the baby cheeks. Sasuke inhaled deeply, seeing the soft eyelids that were closed, and wisps of eyelashes. Dainty light coloured eyebrows looked soft and Sasuke found himself wanting to touch the skin and hair of the tiny being. His body leaned even closer and Sasuke found the sweet innocent fresh smell coming from the bundle. His eyes fluttered while the scent washed through his senses, immediately triggering feelings that left him relaxed, excited, emotional to name a few. His wolf was wailing in happiness and Saskue just let the feelings flow through him. 

“He’s doing very well, and needs to bond with his parents. As soon as Nagato is finished, I’ll get him to come with his son to sit with Konan. Their presence I’m certain will help her heal faster.” Sakura hummed out while slightly rocking the child but allowing Sasuke to look on. “Would you like to hold him Sasuke? I should go do a quick exam of Nagato while he is in the bathroom.” She smiled warmly at him.

Sasuke’s eyes widened in sudden fear.  _ Him? Hold an infant?  _ Sasuke had really never had any experience with an infant. No one in his pack had any and his extended family had children yes, but he only met them when they were much older. “Umm,” Sasuke was suddenly a loss for words.

“Just sit on the bed Sasuke, and cradle him close, but not to close, since Nagato and Konan still need to scent him. Just hold him on your lap, making sure not to drop him of course! But I certainly wouldn’t think you would do that!” Sakura giggled slightly. 

Sasuke stepped back from shock and the back of his knees ended up hitting the edge of the bed, causing him to unceremoniously sit. Eyes still wide with uncertainty that Sakura never paid attention to, she held out the small bundle, pushing the bundle gently into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke’s arms automatically wrapped around the blanket and before he knew it, Sakura was standing up and heading to the bathroom door. Sasuke began to inwardly panic. 

He went to call Sakura back, but she had already knocked on the door and Nagato allowed her access. She was closing the door and Sasuke looked dumbfounded at the now closed bathroom door. Gulping, he looked down at the bundle. The baby remained sleeping, but Sasuke could see the movement behind his eyelids and baby just happened to move his small pink lips. Sasuke’s face softened and he felt warmness going all through his body. His wolf was practically vibrating and purring throughout his whole mentality and Sasuke smiled.

Gently moving his hand, Sasuke slid a finger through the soft feather light hair on the baby’s head. The feel of the newborn's hair was like a breath that left Sasuke in awe at such a feeling. He then moved his finger to gently trace the baby’s eyebrows and then across the velvety feeling on the baby’s cheeks. Sasuke pressed gently on the baby’s cheeks, feeling the continuous pulse of warmth and the softness of the skin, a sudden desire left him breathless and his heart fluttering quickly. Deep within him a heated sensation began to surface, but Sasuke didn’t acknowledge it as his eyes widened and he drank in the site within his arms. His wolf shuttered strongly, heightening the sensation and Sasuke pulled the bundle closer to his face. Lost in the sight and innocent scent of the newborn pup, Sasuke lowered his head, closed his eyes and caressed his cheek against the baby’s face. Baby released a soft sigh and Sasuke’s wolf exploded with such heated emotions from the small gesture, Sasuke shivered involuntarily and opened his eyes. He jerked his head up suddenly, but gently and racked his brain on what just happened. His wolf flooded him with a sense of calm and warmth that he couldn’t help but look down at the small bundle in his arms who was starting to wiggle awake. Sasuke suddenly was purring a calming sound and hugged the small bundle closer to his chest. 

It felt like only moments later when Sakura and Nagato came back into the room. Nagato, smelling and looking much better, sat beside Sasuke, holding out his shaking hands. Sasuke glanced from Nagato to the baby, then back to Nagato again. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded softly as he shifted the bundle over to Nagato. Tears began to fill Nagato’s eyes as he took in the site of his son. 

“Come, I will help you to take your son to Konan,” Sakura whispered out, holding out her hand. Nagato sniffled and pulled his face into the bundle, whispering something that couldn’t be heard. Sasuke watched quietly while Sakura and Nagato left the room, his eyes just watching the now closed door for several minutes.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Naruto woke to the sound of fire cracking and the smell of meat cooking. His stomach responded with a growl and he was pleased to find that nothing seemed to hurt on his body anymore. Stretching out, releasing a big yawn, a chuckled filled the cave.

“Feeling better sleepy head?” 

Naruto looked at Kakashi and shook out his body while moving to stand on his four legs. He snorted out an agreement to the other before his nose started to twitch at the food. 

“Breakfast is almost ready, can you shift?” Kakashi asked as he poked at the pan that was currently cooking the meat. 

Naruto walked away from the fire, finding an area slightly away from the fire and Kakashi and began to shift. He winched slightly as his muscles and bones twitched and adjusted. When he was finished, he found his bag, retrieving some clothes. He hesitated with his shirt, bringing it up to his face, inhaling deeply. ‘ _ Sasuke,’ _ he thought to himself sadly. He hadn’t worn clothes for some time and the clothes still had the scent of his mate embedded in the fabric. His wolf howled out in sorrow and Naruto felt the sadness rip through his heart. God, how he missed him. The way his soft hair spiked out the back, the small smiles on his lips and the feel of the soft warmth of his skin under his fingers. He then felt the familiar sting of tears build up behind his eyes and he clenched the fabric tighter against his nose. He hiccuped slightly as he continued to breath in the scent, practically inhaling the shirt. He would eat if it would help the pain of being away from his mate.  _ ‘Was he doing okay? Was the pack looking after him? Was he safe?’ _ The questions ran through his mind and he hoped to god that he would be home soon.

“Shouldn’t be to much longer Naruto, we will be back soon.” Kakashi gave him a smile while pulling away the pan from the fire. 

Naruto sighed as he slipped on his clothes and moved to sit beside Kakashi. “We’ve never been apart this long before,” he murmured, while grabbing at a piece of meat. “I-I just hope he’s doing okay.” Even though they had sent messages when they could, it didn’t stop the emptiness that was within.

The two sat in silence as they ate. 

“You’re alright now I take it?” Utakata’s voice filled the room when he walked in, sitting on the far side of the fire. “The sky is clear, no bad weather is expected, and even though your path has been covered in snow, it’s still passable.”

“Thank you for finding me Utakata, I don’t know what would have happened if…” Naruto’s eyes were soft and he gave a smile. 

“Hn, lucky I was in the area.” Utakata responded.

Naruto grinned. “And I’m so glad you knew what to do! Hell, of course i would have healed, but if you weren’t there to set the bones straight, ugh! It’s awful having to reset bones ya know!” 

Utakata just nodded his head before he grabbed behind him and pulled out his flute. He pulled a rag from his bag and began to rub at the flute.

“Do you play?” Naruto’s eyes widened at the flute. 

Utakata hesitated his polishing for a moment, he never looked at Naruto but then shook his head before he started up again.

“Wah? That doesn’t make sense, then why are you carrying it?” Naruto scratched the back of his neck, his face reflecting his confusion at the answer. He frowned when Utakata appeared to ignore him and continued to polish the flute. “Hmph! Rude!” Naruto grumbled out.

“Naruto,” Kakashi growled out in a warning voice.

“But-But, Kakasheee,” Naruto whined out. Kakashi just rolled his eyes and continued eating a piece of meat.

“Hmm, you are the alpha with your pack?” Utakata asked Naruto.

Naruto turned his head quickly back to Utakata before nodding, “Mhm. We are the Uzumaki pack. And our pack is filled with the most  _ awesomeness  _ of members,” Naruto beamed. 

“Then a pack leader should recognize when to respect others when they decide they don’t want to express personal information,” Utakata growled out.

“W-What the…” Naruto sputtered out, his brows now furrowed in irritation. “Cranky bastard! Have you heard of polite conversation to your guests?!”

“Hmph, so far I’ve only heard one thank you and then probing into my private life,” Utakata shot back. 

“Why you!” Naruto growled out suddenly, his eyes flaring up.

“NARUTO! Enough!” Kakashi barked out, his voice dripping with authority. Naruto glared at Kakashi but said no more, just releasing a disgruntled sounding huff and mumbling under his breath. Kakashi bowed his head to Utakata, “sorry Utakata, sometimes Naruto can get a little off topic and forget his manners.” Naruto grumbled again from beside him.

Utakata held up his hand and nodded his head.

“Could you lead us in the right direction?” Kakashi asked, while going back to chewing his food.

“I will take you as far as I can,” he responded, putting his flute back behind him, tucking it away. Naruto leaned slightly to see where exactly it went, since it just seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Finish up, you’re going to need your strength.” He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Naruto just glared at the other man as he chewed at his meat. 

Sometime later, the three had shifted into their wolf forms and sprinted over the snow, heading north. No one said anything as they kept up the pace for several hours until the mountain terrain and snow began to lesson more into rolling hills, cliffs and heavy forest. Utakata then slowed to a halt, his nose sniffing at the air and Naruto and Kakashi stopped at his flanks. 

Giving the two a bark, Utakata led the way into the thick forest, zig zagging around trees for several miles until he came to a waterfall. Checking over his shoulder to see Kakashi and Naruto behind him, he followed a hidden trail that went behind the waterfall. A small opening in the rock, Utakata crawled into the opening for several meters until the tunnel opened up into a larger cave. Utakata stood, shook his fur out before shifting into human form. Naruto and Kakashi followed his lead and soon the three were setting up a small fire and cooking some food. 

After the food was eaten, Naruto had laid down for a nap since he was still recovering from his injuries while Kakashi sat with Utakata. Kakashi was curious about the man. “You have amazing skills, I would appreciate it if you could join us in retrieving our friend.” 

Utakata snorted out. “I see no benefit in going further.” 

“Surely for at least an adventure? I know Naruto can seem brash, but he’s a good wolf,” Kakashi added.

“He is an immature alpha that needs more training,” Utakata snorted out. “I’m surprised he has made it this far.” 

Kakashi chuckled nervously, “mah...I know he can seem that way, but his honour runs deep, he can be a powerful friend and ally.” Kakashi shrugged, “who knows. You may find something useful on a trip like this. Questions answered perhaps?” Kakashi raised his brow, looking directly at Utakata, probing him with the conversation. Utakata raised his head slightly in surprise before ripping up a piece of meat and shoving it in his mouth. He frowned at Kakashi as he chewed. “You know, Naruto can be trusted and is an honourable alpha, pack leader, friend that I’ve known.” Kakashi leaned forward slightly, giving Utakata a wink.

“Stop dancing around the question and just ask already,” Utakata growled out. 

Kakashi smiled and relaxed, glancing over at Naruto’s sleeping form. “Mah, I was just curious, I mean no harm.” He stretched out his arms over his head briefly. “Though, I was wondering where your loyalty lies.” Kakashi tilted his head.

Utakata frowned and exhaled loudly. “My loyalty lies with myself...it’s easier to deal with.” 

Kakashi nodded in response, not saying anything.

Utakata then ran a hand through his long brown hair. “I know you noticed some  _ differences _ with me...but it would be best if you didn’t know the details, because the less you know the safer it will be. For you and your friend.” 

Kakashi just smiled at the man. “Well, I can say that I am curious, but meh, I like to make my own choices and decisions on what is safe...and so far, I would like to say I’m a pretty good judge of character and you, my friend, I consider thus far an ally.” 

Utakata gulped at the comment, coughing slightly at the words the man just said to him. He pounded on his chest to clear his windpipe before looking back at Kakashi. Kakashi just smiled again and shrugged his shoulders. 

Silence hung over the pair for some time while Naruto napped. 

Kakashi was the first to break the lingering silence. “Well, let me say that I, for one, would appreciate your company on our journey. Your expertise and knowledge of the area would certainly benefit Naruto and myself, as well hopefully get the journey over quickly and have us headed home.” Kakashi began to shake at Naruto’s shoulder. “And I know for a fact that Naruto would appreciate it as well. But...since you have made your decision, that is alright. But Naruto and I should get moving.” Kakashi shook Naruto’s shoulder again and the blond began to stir. 

“Hm… just five more minutes Sas…” the blond murmured out as he rolled over. Kakashi chuckled and gave him a slap on the shoulder. To hell with being gentle in waking the blond alpha. “Baka! What the--!” Naruto sat up quickly, his hands fisting his eyes as he rubbed the sleep out of them. His face turned red when he realized where he was. “O--Ohh! Sorry sorry,” he smiled out sheepishly. “Time to go?” Naruto stretched his arms out and yawned.

“Mhm, let’s try and get as far as we can for the rest of the day.” Kakashi rose from his position. “Utakata, again, thank you very much for helping out Naruto here and going this extra distance to help us out.” Kakashi extended his hand. Utakata slowly extended his own hand, Kakashi grasping it firmly, giving a firm shake and a smile.

“Oh yeah! Thanks Utakata! Damn, without you I don’t know where I may have ended up!” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, giving the other man a smile. “I hate to think what could have been if you weren’t around! I owe ya one!” Naruto then held his hand out. Utakata grunted out a noise and then grabbed Naruto’s hand. Naruto shook Utakata’s hand with enthusiasm. 

Utakata just watched the two wolves gather their belongings and talk between each other, their conversion consisting of how long to run, how far to get and just general travel talk. He studied them quietly while thoughts went through his head. He cleared his throat loudly and both the other wolves stopped talking to look at him. “I’ll come along to help you find your friend,” he whispered out. Part of him wondered why he would suggest such a thing, but then, there was something about these two characters...something that he wanted to embrace, but wasn’t sure what that was...yet.

“Seriously!? That’s so cool!” Naruto exclaimed, his smile beaming brightly in the small space. “You have NO idea what this means to me man, like seriously, it’s like--like…” Naruto stammered along.

“On the condition that you listen to my direction while on the trail,” Utakata cut Naruto off. “As you said, I know the area, I know what trails to take, what to avoid and can update you on any other packs, clans, and human settlements.” 

“Hell yah! No problem!” Naruto excitedly popped out. “Lead the way!” 

“Hn,” Utakata nodded as he got up and gathered up his things. 

Kakashi nodded at Utakata his thanks, slapped Naruto on the shoulder and the trio made their way out of the cave. 

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke sat on the porch, cup of tea in his hand and a small bowl of vegetables. He was nibbling slowly on the veggies, while rocking himself slowly in the porch swing. He had a heavy crocheted blanket over his shoulders to keep the chill of the spring air off. It had been a couple hours since Nagato took his son to sit with Konan. Sakura noticed that Konan was responding as an omega should and suspected she would wake soon. Nagato shed tears as he talked to her and held their son close between them. Sasuke could only watch for a few moments, as he felt that he was intruding on something he shouldn’t. He peeked in on Kimimaro who was still sleeping in Nagato’s bed and Sasuke let him be. The small omega was most likely physically and mentally exhausted.

The door squeaked open and Sakura came out, her own mug in her hand, steaming slightly in the cooler air. She gave Sasuke a smile and sat near him, not saying a word and stared out across the yard.

“Where do you think they came from?” Sakura whispered out, her eyes still looking out towards the forest. “It’s been going through my mind now for a bit. The note is obviously a clue, but who would they know to come here?” She snorted out a slight laugh. “I guess we will have to ask. I don’t know why I’m so worried about it.” She hummed a nameless tune while she sipped at her tea.

Sasuke continued to rock himself softly while listening to Sakura go on. He hadn’t really thought about where they came from, honestly, it hadn’t come to mind. He let out a sigh.  _ ‘Dobe...you better be safe,’ _ he thought to himself. His wolf rubbed up against him, mentally of course, releasing comfort. 

“How are you doing Sasuke?” Sakura turned her head to glance his way.

“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t glance back, he kept his hands cradling his cup and focused on the trees.

“I’m sure he’s okay,” she whispered then took a sip. “I’ve known Naruto a long time...when we were just young.” She took a breath and looked out across the yard again where a few magpies had landed on the grass, pecking at the bugs flickering about. “He was always strong willed and determined, not to mention loud,” she giggled out, a small smile played on her lips. “It almost seemed that nothing, almost nothing, would get him down. Ya know?” She quickly glanced at Sasuke again before taking a sip from her mug. She let out a breath. “Naruto was just always so proud too. Proud to be loud, proud to be blond, shit, he was proud of how many marshmallows he could shove into his mouth.” She chuckled again, leaning back on the chair. Her face saddened suddenly. “And when his parents…” she trailed off, as if in thought.

Sasuke turned to her now, hearing the emotion in her voice as she talked. He watched her look at nothing across the yard and he felt...felt... _ what did he feel? She talked of Naruto, like she and him had this--this closeness… _ Sasuke brought his legs up, tucking his knees under his cheek, while he watched Sakura talk.

“It was the first time I had seen him so--so sad,” Sakura breathed out and she ran a hand through her strawberry blond hair. “It was a difficult time then,” she continued. “But...for a time, I almost thought his eyes would never be bright again.” She put her cup down and hugged herself, rubbing her hands up and down her arms quickly when she shivered.

Sasuke was quiet, his mind thinking about what Naruto was going through at that time. He himself had not seen Naruto at a point of depression for as long as he’d known him. He almost felt jealous of Sakura, realizing she had seen more sides of Naruto than him. He frowned suddenly and looked away. 

“Anyhow,” she sat up straight. “I’m worried about you too Sasuke. Naruto wouldn’t be too happy if we weren’t making sure you were okay.” She gave him a smile. 

Sasuke didn’t respond. What could he say? He was self trained to be an alpha, including in presenting himself towards others. His omega self screamed to be more expressive in his needs, his wants, his emotions, but Sasuke suppressed that feeling. He all but glanced at the beta and saw the hope in her eyes, waiting for him to speak. Still, he said nothing, looking as stoic as ever. 

Her shoulders dropped in obvious disappointment and her eyes gave a sad look but she held the smile. “Okay then, well,” she stood. “I’m going in. I’m hoping that I, or we, can ask our guests who told them about us.” Sasuke watched the beta head inside, his thoughts now thinking about the wolves inside.

Sasuke moved inside a short while later, taking his dishes to the kitchen. Glancing at his phone, he headed for the stairs to retreat to his and Naruto’s room. A nap was sounding appealing right about now. Stealing a peek down the hallway to the other rooms, he saw Kimimaro’s head poking out from the room, hunched close to the door frame, as if he was peeking like a frightened church mouse, looking for the church cat and wondering if it was safe. 

“Kimimaro?” Sasuke softly called out when he stopped.

Those sea green eyes were wide with concern and uncertainty when Kimimaro looked towards Sasuke. He didn’t move, his hand was clenching the door frame tightly, as if he might fall over. Sasuke calmly moved towards Kimimaro, his eyes focused and steady. When he reached the timid omega, he put his hand over Kimimaro’s and held it. He could feel the slight tremors and Sasuke’s wolf began a calming purr. 

“You woke up alone, I understand,” Sasuke hummed out. “Come, I’ll take you to them.” He pulled on Kimimaro’s hand and led him to the other room. When Kimimaro saw Nagato and he visibly relaxed. He smiled at Sasuke and then pulled him towards the mated pair, not letting go of his hand. “W-wait Kimi--” Sasuke called out as he stumbled behind Kimimaro. 

“Niisan!” Kimimaro called out above a whisper, noticing that Konan was still not awake. “Is this?” he tried to peek into the bundle that was tucked next to Konan on the bed. He didn’t get too close and he held Sasuke’s hand tight.

“Come meet him,” Nagato waved him over and moved the blanket to the side to show off the baby’s face.

Sasuke stood and felt awkward at the tender moment between the pack mates, but Kimimaro had a firm grip on his hand. Not wanting to upset the timid omega, Sasuke kept quiet and let Kimimaro move him about as he looked at the newborn.

“Oh niisan, he is so small and precious!” Kimimaro breathed out quietly. “Has oneesan woke?”

Nagato sighed and shook his head no. “It will be soon, I’m sure, the doctor has said she is doing well.” 

“Sasuke did you see?” Kimimaro pulled Sasuke’s arm that had Sasuke step up to stand beside him. Sasuke smiled down at the small bundle, seeing that the baby was sleeping deeply. His wolf fluttered at the site and filled Sasuke with a sense of pride.

Nagato nodded his head and hummed out. He glanced at Konan, who slept on, but her colour was beginning to look healthier. He watched as Kimimaro fussed and smiled at the new baby, whispering to Sasuke who didn’t speak much, but nodded his head while Kimimaro talked. Nagato relaxed slightly, seeing his precious mate getting better, Kimimaro, his pack otouto beginning to glow again and of course, his son was born, healthy and in a safe environment with the Uzumaki pack. He pinched his lips in thought suddenly.

“Sasuke?” Nagato whispered. Sasuke looked at the older beta, indicating that he was waiting for Nagato to speak. “I want to thank you, and you’re pack for helping us out here.” Sasuke nodded. “Is the alpha here so we can thank your alpha personally?” 

Sasuke’s wolf released a sorrowful howl and Sasuke dropped his head, his hair covering his eyes and shook his head. 

Nagato gasped. “Oh my--I didn’t mean any disrespect, I-I am sorry,” he stammered out quickly seeing the misery Sasuke immediately expressed. “We--I didn’t know. It’s just that I assumed the alpha was here since Kyuubi said to go to his pack brother--” he trailed off, giving Sasuke an apologetic look.

“Kyuubi?” Sakura’s voice came into the room. “What about Kyuubi?” Her voice cracked slightly as she tried to keep herself calm. Sasuke looked up quickly at the mention of Kyuubi, sorrow overcome by surprise.

“He said we would be safe here,” Nagato responded, sounding uncertain. He then explained what Kyuubi said.

_ ~“Look, you can go here if it isn’t safe to come back here.” Kyuubi pulled out a folded up paper. “My alpha brother, the directions and his name are on that paper. All you have to do is go there and tell them I sent you, and you all would be safe.” He slid the paper towards Nagato who nodded in understanding.~ _

“Oh my god, how could I be so--so-- _ shit _ !  _ Idiot! _ ” Sakura slapped her forehead and left the room, mumbling under her breath. Sasuke, Nagato and Kimimaro all looked at the door, then at each other, confused on what just happened.

Sakura returned rather quickly. “Look, I’m an idiot for not seeing it right away!” She held up a folded piece of paper in her hand, waving it slightly when she came up to them. “This,” she opened up the folded paper, “is the note Kyuubi left the night we discovered he left. And here is the note Nagato gave me before he passed out.” She held them together and showed them. “The note Nagato had is in Kyuubi’s handwriting!”

Three sets of eyes looked at the papers. 

“Oh my god, I have to talk to the pack!” Sakura exclaimed as she fisted both papers suddenly. “But first, if you can Nagato, what can you tell me on what happened and about Kyuubi?” She lowered her voice to a softer tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta rambles: well...I'm in mood today, not a great of a mood, but...life is life. And if any of you have heard that song, that is now going through my head! haha
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Special hugs to kcisjohan who puts up with me practically every day :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the best to you all! 
> 
> I really don't have much to say about this chapter, but I will say, that an error on my part in Deny Thy lead to a certain situation happening in this story. I wanted to share that tidbit of info, cause...really I don't know why, maybe as some sort of supportive pat on the back for myself to say, it's okay... it turned out alright didn't it? Due to that error in the early chapters of Deny Thy, my muse certainly made a wild plot twist become born. Wild eh? I'm certain nobody is reading this, so, I think I'll just ramble on my own. I could probably put winning lottery numbers here and nobody would notice heh. What bout my phone number, wouldn't surprise me if I put it here and I didn't any calls! Haha! No matter, no matter, I'm rambling as I said, I think because I'm happy I got this chapter going.
> 
> I'll stop now!

The three wolves raced through the wilderness for several days, stopping to sleep, eat and sniff out the area. The three didn’t switch back to human form, as Naruto and Kakashi were hoping to reach the Beaufort Sea shorelines as soon as possible. 

They reached their destination, it was night, but they had made it, the cold wind blowing off the sea and ruffling their fur. The cliffs were dark in colour, and icebergs dotted the waters in the distance. It was spring and the ice was starting to break up that made cracking groaning noises in the air as the ice flowed slowly. 

Utakata huffed out and nodded his head to the others, a sign to follow him. He made his way around the cliffs, quickly and smoothly, Kakashi and Naruto following close behind. Finding a tucked away cave, Utakata led the way inside, sniffing about.

A short while later, the three had set up a fire and were cooking some wild game that Utakata had found for them. 

“He hasn’t been here for a while, but he does come this way. He has certainly gained more area since I last have been here.” Utakata hummed out as he poked at the fire. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged a glance. 

A howl carried over the land and Naruto perked his head up. “Kakashi...that’s him!” Naruto stood up suddenly, stepping towards the entrance of the cave. “I--I can’t understand…” he whispered out, his head tilted as if trying to hear the call better. Naruto stumbled slightly as he continued to the entrance, straining his ears to try and hear the continuous call. He stopped at the mouth of the cave, his head still as the howl continued. 

Kakashi stepped up quietly behind Naruto, watching, listening. “Naru?” Kakashi put his hand on the blond’s shoulder, but Naruto didn’t turn, his face remained still, staring out towards the sea, listening to the wolf’s song. “What is--” 

Blue glistening eyes turned and looked at Kakashi. The pain in those eyes had Kakashi’s heart twist and he pinched his lips in a frown. 

“H--he’s in so much pain, Kakashi...the--the sadness, oh god...I’ve never heard such anguish coming from him like this.” Naruto turned back to look out over the darkened waters, the mourning continued to echo over the water while tears trailed Naruto’s cheeks. 

“I need to go to him, I need to help him, fuck--” Naruto stepped forward but Kakashi held him back firmly. “What the fuck Kakashi!” Naruto’s eyes flashed yellow at him, but the gray haired man stood firm.

“We need to plan Naruto, and determine the best way to get to him.” He nodded firmly, squeezing Naruto’s shoulder. 

Naruto bore his eyes into the older wolf, before ripping his shoulder out from under Kakashi’s grip, looking away from him and giving out a growl. But he didn’t move. He continued to look out at the dark salt waters, fists clenched, his shoulders shook as the heartbroken cries continued out through the darkness.

The next morning, Naruto was up at the first sign of light, going through his pack and making something to eat. His wolf was anxious to find their alpha brother, their missing pack mate and the overwhelming need to soothe the cries of pain was ripping at him. The cries went well into the night, tearing at Naruto’s soul with each minute. His alpha cried out in agony as Naruto just stood and listened. The headache he got from the alpha was to be expected, and Naruto had just as much trouble falling asleep, since his alpha clawed out, persistent that they go out now. He waited for the other two wolves to wake so they could come up with a plan. 

The plan was simple, or so Naruto thought. Find Kyuubi, coax him to transform and talk to him, then get him to move his ass back home. Naruto sniffed the ground, seeking Kyuubi’s scent. Utakata and Kakashi not to far off, doing the exact same thing. A sharp bark had Naruto lifting his head and sprinting off in the direction of Utakata’s call.

The three met up, caught up with Kyuubi’s scent and took off through the thick forest. Racing between trees, the trio came up to an area where a swift flowing river ran. Naruto inhaled the air, and took off down the shores, Kakashi and Utakata on his heels. He slid to a stop, his head looking over a large cliff, where the stones lead down to a waterfall several meters down. The water rushed so fast that a fine mist created small beads of water on the wolve’s coats. Naruto found his way along the rocky cliffs, making his way down to where the waterfall met the flowing river beneath. 

The ice that was still on various areas of the river, hung heavy and low over the ledge of the waterfall, creating a marvelous crystal creation that the water ran through, when hit by the sun, created sparkles and rainbows that could only be explained as breathtaking. But Naruto, who would normally make it known the beauty that nature was showing, bypassed the sight and had his nose to the ground, all around the shoreline. The rushing noise of the waterfall drowned out all other noises and Kakashi had to head butt Naruto to get his attention.

_ ‘His scent is here, but it ends, like he disappeared!’ _ Naruto called through their bond. 

_ ‘Perhaps he went in the water,’  _ Kakashi added.

Utakata stepped up between them, huffing out and shaking his head towards the waterfall. Naruto and Kakashi looked at him with question. Since they weren’t in a pack together, they couldn’t communicate through a bond. Utakata barked sharply and then jumped into the water. Kakashi and Naruto just watched as Utakata made his way across the large mouthed open area to the other side, where the waterfalling hit the water. Utakata climbed up a rocky area near the waterfall and shook his coat. He sniffed the air and then walked carefully up to the falling water, before glancing at them briefly and stepped into the falling water.

_ ‘What the hell!’ _ Naruto called out, his paws stamping restlessly at the wet ground.

_ ‘There may be something behind there, let’s give him a moment,’ _ Kakashi called out. 

Several minutes passed, nothing but the loud noise of the waterfall could be heard. Naruto was ready to go into the water when a large black figure jumped through the waterfall and into the body of water below it.

_ ‘Kakashi! Did you see that?!’ _ Naruto barked out. He began to prance along the shore line, whining out and watching the water. Kakashi stepped closer, narrowing his eyes at the water line as well, watching for whatever went in must be coming up soon.

Utakata’s form jumped out from behind the waterfall as well, making a large splash in the water, but he popped up right away, his wolf ears sopping with water, his muzzled breathing out heavily out mists of water. He barked as he paddled towards Naruto and Kakashi. 

A few meters down the way, the figure popped out of the water near the shore line, Naruto catching the form in his peripheral vision.  _ ‘Kakashi! Look!’ _ Naruto took off down the shore line towards the figure. 

Kakashi looked at Utakata’s form first, to see that the other wolf was definitely alright before following after Naruto.

_ ‘Kyuubi!’ _ Naruto howled out, both through bond and his wolf form as he barrelled towards the large maroon coloured wolf that began to scramble up onto the shore. It’s massive body was soaking wet, but the muscles it sported showed that this wolf was impressive in size.  _ ‘Kyuubi! Wait!’  _ Naruto called out again, sprinting as fast as he could towards the wolf.

A large growl and sharp rows of teeth immediately were snapping towards Naruto as he came closer. Naruto slid to a stop, looking towards Kyuubi’s threatening warning barks and snarls. yellow eyes flashed dangerously at Naruto, that showed that Naruto was not to come any closer if he valued his life.

_ ‘Kyuubi, can you hear me?’ _ Naruto called out, his wolf whimpered slightly. The maroon coloured wolf showed no indication that he had heard or understood what Naruto was saying. Kakashi came to a stop behind him, nudging Naruto slightly.  _ ‘Kakashi? Do you think he...he’s really that--’ _ Naruto didn’t want to finish that sentence.

Utakata came up behind them, stamping his paws slightly and shaking his head. The maroon wolf crouched and snarled louder, his yellow eyes flaring at all of them, his muscles shaking as the wolf tried to determine if it was going to fight or what. It was flight, and Kyuubi turned so fast, he took off between the trees.

Utakata barked wildly and began the chase.  _ ‘Naruto, quickly, we need to corner Kyuubi!’ _ Kakashi ran off, his paws throwing dirt behind him and Naruto jumped into the chase as well.

Kyuubi knew his way around as he dodged trees, leaped over boulders and skidded around to sharp turns. His bounds were powerful and long, froth was building up around his mouth with every heavy breath as he continued the chase, as if he knew the three were still behind him. The forest was thick, but Kyuubi was keen on knowing where to go, he suddenly changed direction, throwing Utakata into a quick stop. 

Utakata stopped at the top of a hill, the forest was a little thinner but the rocky terrain had him hesitant on going after the dark red wolf. Naruto and Kakashi quickly came up beside him and stopped, but when they started to head down the hill, Utakata growled and barked at them to stop. 

_ ‘What the hell! Why aren’t we continuing! We can’t let him get away!’ _ Naruto growled and barked out, his teeth snapping at Utakata. 

Utakata responded with his own nipping and barking then head butted Naruto in the shoulder, causing Naruto to stumble. Naruto jumped back up and lowered his head, snarling loudly at Utakata.

_ ‘Naruto!’  _ Kakashi called out and stepped up to the young alpha.  _ ‘Hold on, stop and think!’ _

Naruto huffed out his annoyance and lapped out his tongue at his teeth, calming himself down. His inner alpha demanded he catch up to Kyuubi and bring him down, causing Naruto’s hackles to rise and say to hell with these two. He was alpha for fucks sakes! Naruto shook his head of the thoughts before listening to Kakashi who was trying to talk to him.

_ ‘Can you smell it Naruto?’ _ Kakashi head butted Naruto gently. 

Naruto stopped fidgeting and stuck his nose up to the air. The smell of pine and spring was heavy, the sun was still out but the warmth it created was almost peaceful. Naruto could smell the small animals around, the trees, the salt from the sea and--and--

_ ‘Shit!’ _ Naruto then understood. There was a village down there, hidden in the thick forest, but full of humans none the least. They couldn’t go rushing down there, close to a village, risk of being seen was high and being as it was midmorning, it wasn’t like they could be stealthy.  _ ‘What the fuck now?’ _ He couldn’t believe Kyuubi would have run this close to a village, risking himself being seen, what the hell was he thinking? 

_ ‘We need a better plan,’ _ Kakashi snorted out and turned away from the hill. 

“I don’t know if he will return to his den,” Utakata explained when the three were back at the cave. “I knew that cave was there from years ago, that’s what I first suspected when his scent ended just near the shores of the river and waterfall.” 

Naruto nodded in agreement. It certainly was a good place to not be found. Wet, difficult to see if there was an opening behind gallons of rushing water, not to mention not many would brave the swift water just to see what's under the waterfall. 

“It would be best to corner him where he can’t run and can just listen, if he will, that is.” Utakata poked at the fire with a stick. 

“Why would he take off to a village though?” Naruto asked, still slightly puzzled at why Kyuubi headed there.

“It had to be a tactical move,” Kakashi now spoke up. “What would human’s think if they saw a number of wolves coming near their village?” He glanced up at Naruto, Naruto just shrugged. Kakashi sighed, “it is definitely easier for one wolf to not be seen around a village, in broad day life, but don’t you think it would be difficult for the three of us to all remain hidden?” Kakashi then pushed his shoulder into the blond alpha wolf.

Naruto pinched his lips into a frown. “Makes sense...so if Kyuubi was thinking like that, it's a good chance that his human thoughts are still in there!” Naruto brightened up, his blue eyes wide with hope. 

“Hn,” Kakashi nodded. 

The trio headed out, mid afternoon, going towards the small village, finding Kyuubi’s scent. The three circled the village area and were quickly able to find Kyuubi’s scent. 

_ ‘He’s gone towards the sea,’ _ Kakashi called out, taking off into a run.  _ ‘The scent is a few hours old, hurry, he may have let his guard down, not expecting us to get back on his trail!’ _

They found Kyuubi, his scent strong in the wind, sitting on a large rock bed, staring out over the sea. He almost looked peaceful, but Naruto tried to feel the bond. There was nothing, it was if Kyuubi was not from his pack, but a stranger, like Utakata. 

The three nodded at each other, as they took their positions. They slowly padded their way towards him, the three of them forming a semicircle, the open cliff was before Kyuubi, the wind keeping them all downwind. They had decided not to rush him, but to slowly show that he needed to not run as the three of them would try and convince him to stay and hopefully...listen.

When the three were in position, Naruto let out a throaty gruff, to indicate that he was there and Kyuubi just looked over his shoulder, his yellow eye narrowing at Naruto. Naruto could see that the deep red coloured wolf could tell he was in no position to escape when Kyuubi slowly turned his large wolf body to face the others. Kyuubi’s fur coat had lengthened somewhat, the deep red fur waving in the sea winds, tufts of hair sticking out from the tops of his ears, his tail appeared bushier and more fur on his paws made him look massive but elegant and beautiful. 

_ ‘Kyuubi! It’s me!’  _ Naruto called out through the bond. When those yellow eyes did not focus on him, but continued to look between the three wolves, Naruto tried barking out a call. Kyuubi looked at him warily, his yellow eyes narrow and his body was tense, ready to bolt. Low growls vibrated through Kyuubi’s chest and Naruto recognized those as a warning.  _ ‘I’m going to try and get closer to him…’ _ Naruto called out to Kakashi, who snorted out an agreement.

Naruto took a few steps towards Kyuubi, his yellow eyes bearing on similar yellow, snorting out softly, trying to show Kyuubi he meant no harm. Kyuubi’s eyes didn’t leave him, those eyes were watching every small movement Naruto made, with a subtle glance now and then towards Kakashi and Utakata. 

_ ‘Come on goofball, where are you? I know you can hear me! You have to! I’ve come to bring you home!’ _ Naruto continued to talk through the bond. Kyuubi growled louder as Naruto got closer.  _ ‘You’ve been gone for so long, you missed so much, we have all missed you! Come Kyu’bs, please!’ _

Kyuubi launched himself towards the blond with his muzzle wide, teeth bared, snarls erupting from his throat. His claws were extended to the max as his muzzle bit down onto Naruto’s scruff.

_ ‘Naruto!’ _ Kakashi cried out as he ran forward, Utakata charging with him.

Naruto began whipping his head around, snapping his jaws out, growling out and trying to get at Kyuubi who had a piercing bite on his neck. The red wolf shook his head roughly, with his strong jaws locked on Naruto, while striking out his claws on the blond wolfs back and legs, trying to slice the blond wolf open. Naruto flipped about, trying to get Kyuubi loose, with only thoughts of trying to get free, when he felt his body falling, it was then his mind wasn’t on fighting himself free of Kyuubi anymore. Even Kyuubi suddenly released him and Naruto felt the air rushing past him.

_ ‘NARUTO!’  _ Kakashi howled out through the air as he watched the two wolves fall over the cliff.

Utakata and Kakashi slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff. They could see both wolves just before they hit the water of the cold sea. Thankfully Naruto and Kyuubi didn’t hit the side walls of the cliff, that was littered with rocks and roots, but there was no telling what was under the water. Utakata released quick barks to grab Kakashi’s attention and took off alongside the cliff.  _ ‘He hopefully has a way down,’ _ Kakashi thought to himself as he raced after Utakata.

==/\/\==

_ It’s dark… _

_ Cold… _

_ Heavy… _

_ Can’t breath… _

_ Where am I? _

==/\/\==

Kakashi and Utakata made it to the bottom of the cliff, both panting hard but not stopping as they raced along the rocky shoreline. The waves were crashing at them, the tide was coming in. Clouds were starting to collect in the horizon, the wind had suddenly picked up, creating a mist of salty spray when the waves crashed against the rocks. But they still ran, both wolves scouring the water line, searching for anything out of the ordinary. 

_ ‘Fuck...Naruto...Kyuubi…’ _ Kakashi breathed through in his mind as he and Utakata continued to run.

  
  


==x00x00x00x00x00x==

  
  


Nagato held his new born pup close, while sitting beside Konan on the bed, Kimimaro sitting on the futon near the bed, still holding Sasuke’s hand as Sakura grabbed a chair. Nagato took a deep breath and explained how Kyuubi showed up at their bar, how the two got to know him but in the beginning they weren’t close. Kyuubi had mentioned that he was seeking his own place, having just left his pack, and it wasn’t odd for a young 2nd in command alpha to be on his own, so Nagato and Konan never questioned it. But when Kyuubi started to get involved with the illegal auction house, they began to keep their distance. 

Nagato shared how they knew of the illegal auction that was going on beneath their bar, how Konan would try to console the cubs that were brought in and how their lives were at risk right from when the auction house started. Nagato explained how their pack mate left them, shortly after they were all threatened with their lives and livelihood, if they didn’t keep it quiet. They were forced to serve those who worked the auction and their partner left before they all got too involved to find help. 

“So you never saw your pack mate again?” Sakura asked, her voice concerned. 

Nagato shook his head sadly. “He wrote once, explaining that he found a job and the packs nearby were probable ally’s but he needed more time. He never wrote again, but we knew that if he tried to keep contact, we could be at risk of being found out. He never wanted us to be harmed, but we don’t know what happened to him, it’s been over 18 months since we heard from him.” He pulled the sleeping cub into his face, rubbing his cheek on the infant, who sighed out in content but didn’t wake. “We can only hope that he is happy, healthy and safe.” He placed the bundle back near Konan, tucking the cub in close to his sleeping mate. 

“Maybe we can help there, we know a lot of packs, and I’m certain someone may have heard of him, what’s his name?” Sakura gave Nagato a smile. 

“Yahiko, the three of us grew up together. We were orphaned from one of the wars that eradicated our pack.” Nagato sighed out loudly, his voice barely a whisper.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave a nod, which Sasuke returned. He pulled out his phone, gave Kimimaro a squeeze, noting he wanted his other hand and Kimimaro gave him a small smile. Sending a text off to Itachi, Sasuke put his phone away and asked, “how did Kimimaro come to you?” 

Nagato smiled at Kimimaro who was suddenly blushing. “Kimimaro was a cub in the auction, long ago and remembered Konan.” 

Kimimaro suddenly started nodding his head. “She was so gentle, kind, even though she couldn’t help me from being sold, I never forgot her.” Kimimaro moved his hand up to the sleeping Konan, gently touching her covered leg.

“You were sold?” Sasuke asked with disgust in his voice. “How...where?” He was so disgusted he couldn’t form another sentence.

“I finally ran away. I lived in the forest for many seasons.” He turned to look at Sasuke and hold his hand. “It was hard, but it was better than where I was.” His face was sad and Sasuke pulled Kimimaro’s hand into his own, giving the little omega a supportive squeeze. Kimimaro smiled up, his purple eyes bright with happiness. “But then Kyuubi found me!” 

“Yes so this is where we learned that Kyuubi was actually working undercover. He came to us, asking to care for Kimimaro because something was going to happen. He couldn’t let us know what was going to happen, said our safety was dependent on it but left us Kimimaro the night before the raid.” Nagato dropped his head and slumped his shoulders and whispered, “we didn’t see him again after that. I hope he’s alright, we owe him our lives.” 

“Why didn’t you see him, Kyuubi I mean, again?” It was Sakura.

“The night of the raid, the three that Kyuubi worked with, Sakon and his lackeys, Jirobo and Kidomaru, broke into our bar, yelling how Kyuubi was going to pay for being a traitor. I--I tried to stop them, but they were too much,” Nagato’s voice cracked, his hands started to shake. Kimimaro shuffled over to Nagato throwing his arms around him. “Thanks Kimimaro,” Nagato laid his head upon the small omega’s crown before continuing. 

Nagato sniffled slightly before sitting back up. “They secured us to some chairs, but thankfully Jirobo was an idiot, and miss-tied a knot on Kimimaro. After they started the bar on fire, Kimimaro was able to get out of the hold and got Konan and myself untied so we could all escape.” 

Kimimaro fell back onto the futon, next to Sasuke. “There was no time to save anything. Not even the bag Kyuubi got for me, nothing,” Kimimaro sadly whispered out.

“It’s alright, you got yourself and your friends out safely, that’s all that matter,” Sasuke whispered back, stroking Kimimaro’s soft white hair.

“That’s right,” Nagato added. “If it wasn’t for you, we all may have perished. I was thankful that the slip of paper Kyuubi gave me was still in my pocket. We snuck out as quickly as we could and just ran. Luckily Kimimaro knew the forest and was able to get us through, but when Konan started to…” 

“I’m glad you all made it here too,” Sakura added. “Konan will be okay, you are all safe here along with your new pup.” 

“But we don’t know what happened to Kyuubi,” Kimimaro whined out suddenly. “Why isn’t he here? Did he come here?” 

Sakura shook her head sadly. “We haven’t heard from him for over a year. He left to go find answers about the silver that poisoned our alpha and the politicians that may have been behind it. Stumbling upon an illegal auction ring was totally not expected though!” Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Our pack, along with Sasuke’s, helped get that raid organized.”

Nagato and Kimimaro looked on with surprise.

“But I’m sorry that the fire happened, and what happened to you three. Losing your pack mate and then your business…I’m so sorry…” Sakura gave Nagato a squeeze on his shoulder.

“It’s not all a loss, we weren’t happy where we were. Always walking around on egg shells, not knowing what kind of persons were coming and going...and seeing the cubs being sold…” Nagato shuddered.

A moan broke the silence. All eyes were on the sleeping omega on the bed. 

“Konan, she’s waking up!” Nagato exclaimed. Kimimaro scrambled up to his knees, looking down at the purple haired woman. “Love...love, can you hear me?”

Long lashes began to flutter and lips began to murmur quietly. Nagato began rubbing his palm over Konan’s face, whispering encouraging words of love, Kimimaro gently patted at her hand. Sasuke took this time as his moment to leave. The small pack would need time together and he nodded at Sakura before tucking away the futon and left the small room. It was a good time for nap.

==intermission==

_ Sasuke walked through the darkness, the fog was thick, he couldn’t see anything, couldn’t hear anything, his eyes were wide trying to see anything.  _

_ “Not again…” Sasuke spoke out loud, to hear if there was an echo, but there was none. “Hello?” he called out, only to be met with silence. _

_ Sasuke stopped, looked around him, trying to peer through the fog. He thought he heard a sniffling sob, someone was crying...he held his breath.  _

_ Nothing… _

_ He turned his head, he heard it again, he began to quicken his steps through the dense fog. The sniffles began to get louder, a few hiccups that sounded like heavy sobs… Sasuke ran faster.  _

_ Something caught his foot and Sasuke flailed his arms as his body went falling to the non existent ground. Tears pierced his eyes as he fell hard onto the front of his body, his body screaming at the pain that was inflicted on his arms and chest. Groaning out, Sasuke managed to secure his hands flat and lift himself slowly.  _

_ “What the fuck…” he cursed and questioned together. His hands were pushing on what seemed like leaves, moss… a forest floor? He shuffled to his side, and his question was answered, he was in a forest, it was dark, but the ground did not mistake what he thought. He rolled over and sat up, looking around him. Tall dark trees surrounded him, the fog was still there but higher up, so he couldn't see if there was a sky. There were no welcoming sounds of a forest, only silence, not even the crunching of the forest floor.  _

_ “Okay...weird…” he spoke out again. _

_ A maniacal laugh echoed through the darkness that had Sasuke’s hair rising on the back of his neck. He spun his head around quickly, stumbled to get to his feet, crouching and ready to attack, but the laughter continued. _

_ “Who are you!” Sasuke screamed out, his eyes looking every which way. _

_ The silence that followed his yell unnerved him.  _

_ SASUKE! _

_ Sasuke turned his head to the call of his name. “Naruto! Where are you?”  _

_ SASUKE! SASUKE! _

_ “NARUTO!” Sasuke felt the panic rise in his gut as he ran through the darkness and trees, the way he thought he heard his mate’s panicked cry. “Naruto! I’m coming!”  _

_ Suddenly he was falling. There must have been a hole, something he didn’t see, because he was falling into darkness, no more trees, no fog, just darkness and the panicked voice of his mate began to fade in the distance. “Naruto!”  _

Sasuke’s eyes flew open and his body had jerked violently, as if he was falling. His heart was pounding in his chest and Sasuke ran for the toilet. He arrived to the bowl just in time before his breakfast came hurtling up in a mass spasm of reflexes and he heaved over and over. His eyes watered as his body expelled what was in his stomach, his heart was still pounding and he could feel the adrenaline pulsing through his body. His arms laying on the seat, he rested his forehead on his arms and took deep breaths when his body was finally done. Reaching up to flush, he spit the reminisce of the acid aftertaste and fell back onto his ass against the bathroom wall. Breathing heavily and grabbing a towel, he wiped his lips and face then let the dizziness settle in his head. 

After several minutes, when his heart rate was back to normal and he was able to not see spots in front of his eyes, Sasuke trembled as he pulled himself up to the sink. Grabbing his toothbrush, he brushed furiously and then washed his face. The dream still was hanging around in his head; the maniac laughter, the fearful cry of his mate echoing in the distance and the pain of sorrow, sadness, despair from the sniffling and crying from who? He didn’t know. All the emotional onslaught left him feeling nauseous again and he gripped the side of the sink, forcing deep breaths. Glancing at himself in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot and he had shadows under his eyes.  _ ‘Great...just great...can’t hide this,’ _ he grumbled to himself. When his stomach had settled, he decided to run a bath to help settle his heart. 

When he was done with his bath, he slipped on one of Naruto’s hoodies, the alpha’s scent just noticeable and the omega within was depressed suddenly, not catching much of Naruto’s scent. Which in turn made Sasuke depressed, noticing how Naruto’s scent was slowly fading from the clothing. Sasuke knelt by one of the dressers, opening up the bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of orange basketball shorts. He tossed them on the bed and then immediately pounced on them. He rubbed his cheeks all over the material, his omega purring out and releasing warm feelings that left Sasuke feeling high and sated. The basketball shorts were of course Naruto’s. The alpha had them on days before he left and Sasuke had left them in the drawer, with a few other of Naruto’s clothing, for as long as he could. He didn’t want to risk going through all the clothes, just in case Naruto was delayed...and delayed he was. His inner wolf seeped out, bringing out the wild animal in him and he rolled about on top of the shorts, like a wild dog enjoying a scent. His omega within purred out and pawed at the shorts, inhaling, rolling, but Sasuke stopped his omega from licking...he wasn’t willing to go that far. 

After some time had passed, Sasuke was finally sated enough to feel relaxed, his omega purring loudly in his head, releasing relaxing sensations all over. The dream he had during his nap was just a wisp of a memory now, but he wondered why he would dream of such things that could actually get him so upset that he would lose his lunch. Ever since he had accepted his omega status, so many new emotions were surprising him around every turn. Sasuke shook his head, it would take some time to get used to.

He decided that it was time to act more in control, thus slipping the basketball shorts away, slipping on some warm sweats and making his way to the kitchen to make something to eat. No doubt there was news since Konan was waking when he left. He grabbed his phone, noticing that Itachi had messaged him while he was sleeping and it was well into late afternoon. Quickly glancing at his message he pinched his lips together in thought. This was worth finding out more information on. He tucked his phone away into his pocket and headed down to the kitchen.

Finding Sakura and Hinata in the kitchen, they both smiled at Sasuke when he entered. “Hungry Sasuke? You slept right through lunch, I figured you needed it so we didn’t want to disturb you,” Hinata explained out. 

“Hn, I can make someone myself thanks,” Sasuke responded. He wasn’t used to being waited on, only by Naruto. With this pack it just felt...weird.

“Oh no Sasuke, sit, let me get you something, unless there is something you are craving?” Sakura asked while looking into the fridge. She began to list off things that were in there. Sasuke chose the leftover fixings for a BLT sandwich and popped some bread in the toaster while Sakura pulled out the other ingredients.

“So, you know that Konan was waking up ne Sasuke?” Hinata asked while drying some dishes. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded as he took a glass, passed it to Sakura who offered some juice. 

“I told Hinata what Nagato told us, and I was just going to update her on Konan’s medical situation.” Sasuke nodded while sipping at his juice and leaning against the counter, waiting for his toast to pop. 

“Sit Sasuke, I’ll get your sandwich together,” Sakura piped up, moving the food to the table. Sasuke decided to sit and let the pink haired beta create the sandwich. Sakura began to move about the food on the table while she talked. “Konan is awake, but having Nagato and Kimimaro there certainly helped keep her calm. Nagato was able to explain to her what had happened and I’m happy to say that mom, dad and cub are doing excellent now as the bonding is at full strength!” Sakura hummed out, sounding happy. 

Sasuke suddenly felt something drop at that information. If he had ears he felt that his ears would have drooped and his omega was feeling the pinch, though Sasuke isn’t sure what he was feeling. He shook it off as Sakura kept talking.

Sakura began layering Sasuke’s sandwich. “They named the little cub Iwai, meaning celebration. Isn’t it adorable?!” Sakura finished building the sandwich, putting it on a plate and sliced it. “Do you want a pickle too Sasuke?” Sakura was smiling brightly now.

“Thanks and no,” Sasuke responded, taking the plate. Sakura gave an okay and started putting the food back in the fridge. “And Kimimaro?” Sasuke noticed that Sakura didn’t mention him.

“Oh he’s alright, he’s been sitting in there with them, watching over them and learning about Iwai. He’s quite taken with the cub. Think it has something to do with him being a young omega,” Sakura winked. Sasuke just frowned. 

“I’m going to phone Tsunade-sama to give her an update shortly. Has Kiba returned yet?” Sakura looked at Hinata.

Hinata shook her head, “he won’t be back for a few hours.” 

“I need to ask her about their pack mate, Yahiko,” Sakura hummed out as she cleaned off the table with a wet cloth. “I personally haven’t heard the name before but there is a good chance Tsunade-sama has.” 

“I’m going to see my brother,” Sasuke suddenly thought. He thought of the message that he had read before coming down. 

Hinata and Sakura both looked at him, saying nothing, as if waiting for him to say more. Sasuke shrugged. 

“Okay then, just let us know if you are coming home tonight or not okay?” Hinata asked politely. 

Sasuke nodded in response. The two betas continued chatting about whatever it was that women chat about, Sasuke figured, as he finished his sandwich to calm his hunger, then grabbed his keys and headed out. 

==intermission==

Sasuke stepped into his brother’s packs home, inhaling the rich scent of the Uchiha pack. His omega rubbed his inner sensors, making him feel safe and home. Not the  _ home _ feeling of with his mate, but a family home, a place where he always knew he was safe. He followed his nose through the front of the house and into the kitchen, where he found Deidara making muffins and shaking his hips about.

“Hn, suzy homemaker day?” Sasuke called out as he opened the fridge, looking for a drink.

Didara turned quickly, popping the earbuds out of his ears, where music still played through them. “Sasuke un! Come ‘er!” Deidara wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and grabbed Sasuke’s shoulders, pulling him in for a hug. “I didn’t know you were coming today un! Not that I mind you coming, always such a pleasant surprise.” Deidara nuzzled his nose into Sasuke’s neck, giving a loving hug rub. “How you doing un?” he asked out into his neck.

Sasuke let the older omega coddle him, it felt...good. “Hn, just needed to talk to Itachi.”

“He’s in the den, looking over some paperwork or something,” Deidara released Sasuke and turned back to his muffin batch. “Hungry un?I’ll make you something.” He stirred the contents that were in the bowl.

“No, just some tea would be good.” Sasuke turned to go find Itachi.

He found Itachi, exactly where Deidara said he was, going over various papers and books at a large desk. Dark eyes that matched his own looked up at him, giving him a soft look of welcoming. 

“Otouto, good to see you,” Itachi spoke as he rose from his chair, moved around the desk and enveloped Sasuke into a warm hug. Itachi nuzzled Sasuke’s neck and the omega within purred at the alpha’s attention. Sasuke returned the embrace and felt the heat of safety pouring out of his elder brother, relaxing him immediately. Itachi pet his hair lovingly as he hugged and nuzzled him. Itachi pulled back first, his eyes looking over Sasuke all over. “You don’t look well otouto, have you been eating? Sleeping? Come...talk to me,” Itachi lead Sasuke over to a couch.

Deidara came in not seconds later, carrying a tea tray and setting it down on the table near the two. He ruffles up Sasuke’s hair and Sasuke just slapped playfully at Deidara, trying to get him to stop with the treatment. Itachi smiles warmly at the two before Deidara comes and plants a loving kiss on Itachi’s lips before leaving the room. Sasuke wrinkles up his nose at the display of affection and shakes his head with a snort. Itachi just chuckles while pouring them each a tea cup. 

“So, otouto, I can see how you have not been eating nor sleeping well. What’s going on?” Itachi got straight to the point. “Is Naruto not home yet?”

Sasuke’s shoulders drooped and his omega howled out in agony. He shook his head sadly and his hands began to shake slightly when he was holding the cup of tea. His omega got overly emotional when Naruto was mentioned, and Sasuke would not admit that he was beginning to not be able to control it. He took several breaths before speaking. 

“Naruto has been gone for 8 weeks now, though he and Kakashi suspected they would only be gone a month...but we have no idea how long it will take.” Sasuke took another sip of tea, to help get him focused on speaking. “We hear from them, once in a while, when they can send us a mail message. But they are getting far and few now, and my wolf isn’t handling the separation very well.” 

“Foolish otouto. Remember your wolf is not a separate entity from you, your wolf is a part of who you are.” His voice was soft but firm. His brother still had a long way to go to fully and completely accept his inner wolf, too long had he spent blaming the entity for his ways of thinking and being.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh while running a hand through his hair. He looked away from his brother, knowing that he was probably right, and hated looking into those big brother eyes who would often ‘ _ hit the nail on the head’  _ regarding his emotions. Naruto being absent was affecting so many emotions in him, many he wasn’t even familiar with, let alone know how to deal with. He never had to deal with this when he was an alpha; no relationships, nothing but work and studies, things like this he wouldn’t dare let invade his space. But now...with him mated, bonded with his omega wolf and Naruto, accepting of his omega status, a host of unknowns had hit him all at once and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with this anymore. It was all so-- _ tiring. _ He felt himself sigh once again, suddenly feeling depressed. 

Sensing his distress, Itachi purred out, “Sasuke…do not get so distressed at this time.” He placed his palm on one of Sasuke’s cheeks, catching his otouto’s attention to look back at him. “I’m here for you, we,” Itachi nodded, “are all here for you.” Sasuke’s eyes flickered back and forth between Itachi’s eyes. “Try not to think you can take all the new situations and changes that you have accepted into your life on your own and immediately. That’s really not healthy,” he smiled out and then ran his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. “Take time otouto, to seek out each situation individually and don’t think you have to get things settled right away.” 

Sasuke leaned into his brother’s caress. He suddenly felt exhausted, as if he didn’t just have a four hour nap just before coming here. The alpha’s warmth was like a large fuzzy blanket, wrapping around him, protecting him with a sprinkle of feeling cherished. It reminded him of so many times when he was younger, when Itachi would hold him close and chase away the demons,. The demon thoughts he would have of despair, helplessness and of being a failure. Itachi pulled a throw from somewhere, Sasuke had no idea, and draped it over his shoulders. 

“You can nap here Sasuke, I will watch over you, always,” Itachi gently pulled Sasuke’s head into his lap, running his fingers on Sasuke’s scalp, just how he knew how his otouto liked it. His alpha purred loudly, enjoying having his little otouto in the room.

“Mhm,” Sasuke mumbled out. “But...I came to ask about--about Yahiko,” Sasuke yawned out while speaking his sentence. His eyelids were heavy and Itachi rubbing his scalp wasn’t helping.

“Hn, yes, I recall,” Itachi whispered out. 

“You--you said,” Sasuke yawned again. “That the name is familiar.” Sasuke’s inner wolf began rubbing at his relaxed areas, sleep was coming heavy and fast. 

Itachi continued running his fingers through Sasuke’s hair. He could sense that Sasuke was near sleep. “True, I did mention that. I recall the name now, after you mentioned it.” Itachi’s voice was getting deeper and softer. 

“And?” Sasuke mumbled out, his eyes now closed.

“The name…from the club...” Was all Sasuke heard before sleep took him.

==/\/\==

“I’m sure they would enjoy be honoured to help un,” Deidara hummed out while stirring rice in a frying pan, dipping his head to the side.

“Hn, even if they aren’t needed, I’m certain they could use the break.” Itachi hummed out while he kissed the back of Deidara’s neck.

Deidara groaned out a mewl while his alpha triggered sensations all throughout his neck. The alpha always got more possessive when Sasuke was home. “G-go see if Sasuke is up, he might be hungry...nghh--” 

Itachi had now pulled his omega in close, his hard bulge pushing against Deidara, in turn had the omega releasing rich heedy scents that urged the alpha on. “He knows where to go to get food,” Itachi mumbled through nips and kitten licks.

“Sup boss,” Kisame’s voice rang through the room. “Woah…warn a wolf would ya!” Kisame covered his eyes and started laughing. Itachi paid no mind to the beta.

“Stop taking up space dog breath, your ass could block a river,” Hidan’s voice was next to enter the room. “Shit man, why didn’t you warn me!” Hidan turned to leave the room.

“Hidan, hold it,” Itachi suddenly barked out and he heard Hidan sigh loudly and Kisame chuckling. Itachi turned and faced the two beta’s, but kept his ass pressed against Deidara who kept frying the rice and veggies. “I have a mission for you two.” 

Kisame lowered his hand and Hidan came to stand beside Kisame, both taking on a serious look.

“I need you two to help Naruto and Kakashi locate Kyuubi.” Itachi nodded his head when both beta’s nodded in agreement. “The pair left two months ago and have possibly been... _ detained _ . I want you two to offer any assistance needed. They shouldn’t be too hard to locate…” Kisame and Hidan took seats at the table when Itachi motioned for them to do so and listened to Itachi give the details.

==intermission==

_ White hair whipped through the breeze, sea green eyes sparkled in happiness and the sun sparkled off milky coloured skin. The young man twirled around, as if he were dancing and his smile and laughter echoed all around.  _

_ His fingers reached out, to try and touch the smiling and dancing omega, to run his fingers through the silky strands of hair that rustled through the wind. Sea green eye eyes sparkled as they looked at him directly, beckoning him to come closer and giggles escaped those pink lips. _

_ HIs fingers brushed those of the omega, he could feel the warmth radiating from him, the smile, the green eyes softly looking through him. Red and orange flames shot up from nowhere, turning the air rancid with smoke, and the scene turned blazing hot and the omega’s eyes turned wide and fearful, his lips released a painful torturous scream as the fire began to engulf the milky soft skin turning all the areas it touched charcoal burnt. The silky strands of white hair caught flame and the omega’s entire head was now consumed with flames and the cries of pain broke through the air that pierced his heart painfully. He tried to reach out, to save the omega from the flames that were suddenly surrounding him but he couldn’t reach, no matter how hard he tried. _

_ “Kyuubi!! Help! Please! Where are you….help!” the omega cried out, his cries laced with piercing pain as he reached towards him. He couldn’t reach...he ran, but the omega continued to burn before his eyes, those green eyes pleaded before closing and the piercing scream cried out behind a wall of flame…Kimimaro... _

_ The pain of loss suffocated him and pain thrummed through his heart as he tried to crawl away from it. The alpha within howled in agony, ripping at his mental walls, snarling and biting at what small human self that was still within. He felt himself curl away into himself, trying to hide his eyes, his face, his whole self away from black shadow that brought misery, grief and utter torment as it showed him the scene of the small innocent omega begging to be saved from the flames that took him. _

_ His alpha pulled his human self under a blanket of security, tucking his small form into its body, as it snarled and lashed out at the black shadow that threatened to continue to push the agony of grief upon him and Kyuubi let it. Alpha could protect him, save him, shield him from continuously feeling and hearing the cries of the small omega, who burned in the unforgiving heat of fire, the one he failed to protect. Though it was cold, he no longer could hear the echoing screams of the small white haired omega, haunting his thoughts.  _

_ The warm touch startled him. He looked around in the darkness. What was that? Had the fire come to take him as it did Kimimaro? Kyuubi felt his alpha loosen its cold grip from around him, the warmth was spreading and his alpha was letting it come in. It--it was inviting, soft, safe…’Who’s there?’ he called out and purr echoed through the darkness. It was familiar, like a scent from a time long ago, where he was happy, loved and at peace. He felt around in the darkness, seeking out the source of the warmth that seemed to be spreading, but it was still dark. ‘Hello?’ he called out again, his eyes looking about and saw the shadow that showed him nothing but the pain of grief and sorrow but it was shrinking and fading. It was suddenly very warm, his body was tingling from the warmth, his alpha lifting from him and letting him go fully. He wanted to be scared but couldn’t...the purring warmth offered softness, support and...love. And Kyuubi succumbed to it, to tired to fight. _

“Kyuubi...it’s alright, you’re safe,” the voice was whispering, purring, was soft and soothing. Kyuubi’s mind was reeling as it tried to sort out the sounds and smells that seemed to suddenly crash into his mind.

“He’s waking up. Take it easy pup, you’re safe, take your time.” The soft deep voice continued to whisper out words of encouragement. It was so familiar and  _ safe. _

Red lashes fluttered open to reveal green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta rambles: well, I have been busy this holiday season with going over amazing stories by amazing writers, and loving it! We have not gotten anymore blizzards yet, so I'm kinda bummed, but meh...I'm on holidays currently.   
> I've been trying to keep my tumblr and twitter active, for any of those who look at me there. You can message me on either if you have something to say, ask or whatevah! 
> 
> A comment notification is just as exciting as getting a chapter update notification! 
> 
> Keep smiling all of you and stay safe :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not pleased with the length of this chapter, believe me I wanted to produce more, but I felt SO bad that I hadn't posted anything for a bit on this tale, since work and life have been ridiculously overwhelming and I have NO time to give this story my full love and attention it so deserves. 
> 
> Yeah yeah... keep whining, I hear that little voice sounding sarcastic in the back of my mind. 
> 
> Many hugs and thanks to you that are still putting up with me and my slow ass updates heh

Naruto and Kakashi sat near Kyuubi as he began to wake. His eyes blinked rapidly and looked about the cave, appearing to take in the surroundings. When he stopped looking about, his green eyes landed on Kakashi then Naruto. The fire was crackling between them, casting shadows all around. Green eyes widened in shock as he struggled to get up. Kyuubi panted out in panic as he struggled to move his human arms and legs. They shook uncontrollably, slapping out on the cold dirt floor. 

“Hey, easy partner,” Naruto called out and shuffled closer to him. “Your limbs probably haven’t been in this form for quite awhile, take it slow.” He laid a hand on his shoulder.

Kyuubi flinched at Naruto’s touch, a low growl escaping his lips. “D-don’t--ugh--” his voice cracked out, while he tried to lift himself with his arms. His hair hung long and past his face, hiding his pained look but his breathing in heavy pants gave away his struggle. As he held his torso up, his arms shook uncontrollably, straining to keep his body up.

“Let me help you,” Naruto touched the rough fingers of the other alpha. Kyuubi’s fingers clenched into fists at the brief touch and he growled lowly. Naruto fell back, his face scrunched up with confusion and hurt.

“Give him some space Naruto,” Kakashi breathed out calmly. Naruto pouted at the man before he sighed out, relaxed back on his ass and shifted backwards.

Three sets of eyes watched as Kyuubi wobbled slightly to sit up, his head still bowed low so his long red hair covered his eyes. He flexed his hands over and over before grabbing his feet, forcing them to go in the direction he wanted, tucked close to him so he could sit up. He breathed out heavily, sounding as if he had run a marathon but the raspy growls were heard with each breath. Sweat sheened on his skin, the firelight lighting the sharp muscled curves of his thighs and his green eyes peered through the stings of his fire red hair. 

“W-wha--’av you--done,” Kyuubi harsh whisper growled out with each heavy breath.

“Welcome back pup,” Kakashi responded with a smile in his voice. 

“What--have--you-- _ done? _ ” Kyuubi breathed out louder now, his voice quaking with anger.

“We’ve come to bring you home,” Naruto answered this time. “You been away too--”

“ **SHUT--UP** !” Kyuubi snapped out suddenly, his head snapping straight up bearing his canines and his pupils were rimmed with yellow as he glared solely at Naruto.

Naruto blinked at the surprise outburst, looking from Kyuubi to Kakashi and back to Kyuubi again. Kyuubi was hissing through his clenched teeth, spit dripping to the dirt floor and if Naruto didn’t know better, he would have thought Kyuubi was challenging him.

“Kyuubi, what happened?” Naruto asked gently. He reminded himself that Kyuubi ran rogue when Naruto was in a coma, then from what he understood, Kyuubi ran further away from whatever happened at the raid.

Kyuubi shook his head, spit flying in all directions and he fell back into himself, grasping his hair tight while he shook his head. A whimper escaped his lips, his hair hiding his face once again as he rocked back and forth.

Naruto couldn’t hold himself back anymore while his alpha called out to the younger, eager to console, coddle, anything to soothe the pain the younger vibrated out. Naruto quickly moved in front of Kyuubi, gathering up the smaller alpha in his arms and tucked him beneath his chin. His chest released a deep rumble of calm waves and sounds as Naruto rocked Kyuubi gently. The smaller alpha shook and trembled in Naruto’s arms while the other two wolves watched quietly.

Naruto ran his hands over Kyuubi’s wild red locks, slowly and gently, wishing he could take away what was causing his alpha brother distress. He leaned his cheek on Kyuubi’s head, continuing to release his scent and sounds. He would sit there forever if it meant Kyuubi calming down and coming back to his regular self. 

Time had passed that left the fire nothing but glowing embers, but neither Kakashi or Utakata moved to stoke the fire as they waited and watched Naruto and Kyuubi. Eventually Kyuubi had finally stopped shaking and relaxed into Naruto’s hold. His breathing had calmed to more even breaths and Naruto felt Kyuubi move his hands around Naruto’s torso. His fingers moved slowly, as if feeling Naruto’s body cautiously, touching his back, spine, feeling his muscles, and Naruto let him. If Kyuubi needed reassurance that Naruto was real, Naruto would give Kyuubi what he needed.

Kakashi gave Utakata a nod towards the entrance. Utakata nodded in response, getting up and both men left the cave, leaving Naruto and Kyuubi alone. 

“Naru--” Kyuubi whimpered out in a breath. His fingers continued to touch around Naruto’s torso, eventually leading up to the blond’s head. His fingers touched ears, twirled blond locks and then fell to Naruto’s cheeks. The pads of his fingers slowly traced Naruto’s jaw line, cheek bones, then his feather touches ran up the blond’s temples and across his forehead. “C-can you be r-real?” Kyuubi whispered out through a sob.

Naruto squeezed Kyuubi tighter in his embrace, his alpha calling proudly to the smaller alpha, inhaling Kyuubi’s scent while in turn releasing his own and moving his one cheek to rub on Kyuubi’s head. “I’m here, still here. I’ve come to save you,” Naruto purred out, rubbing Kyuubi’s back while Kyuubi’s hands shook at this voice. 

Kyuubi pulled his head back and lifted his chin. His puffy glistening green eyes looked into blue, his bottom lip quivered slightly so he sucked it in and bit it softly. He placed his trembling hands on each side of Naruto’s face, his thumbs rubbing softly, carefully and a stray tear escaped his eye. “Y-your okay. You're here.” His voice trembled slightly as his eyes began to look all around Naruto’s face, his hands moving Naruto’s head about. The blond alpha allowed Kyuubi free rein to touch, smell and look as much as he wanted. “H-how?” 

Naruto chuckled and beamed a bright grin at Kyuubi while Kyuubi continued to move his head and touch. Kyuubi looked down at Naruto’s chest, his fingers poking at Naruto’s ribs causing Naruto to flinch and giggle. “Easy now, that’s ticklish!” Naruto flinched while Kyuubi still poked. 

“But, you -- the silver, and, and--coma, N-naru--” Kyuubi sat up straighter, placing his hands on Naruto’s shoulders now and still his eyes scanned the blond.

Naruto rubbed his hand on the back of his head and shrugged. “Well, that's a long story, but I’ll be sure to tell you all about it when you come home!” He smiled as he brought his hand up to the side of Kyuubi’s head.

Closing his eyes briefly, Kyuubi leaned into the touch, feeling the blond alpha’s call of warmth, love and welcoming. He suddenly felt very tired and let out a shuddering exhale. 

“Kyuubi? What’s wrong?” Naruto whispered out, his head tilting slightly to see the smaller alpha.

Kyuubi’s shoulders slouched and he shook his head. “I’m a failure Naru.” His voice cracked, sounding riddled with pain. “I-I couldn’t save you. Then the hell with the sales, and--and Nago--to--k-kimmi, the cubs--I--I... c-c--save them Naru, I  _ couldn’t save them _ !” His shoulders began to shake again and Naruto pulled him back into an embrace.

“Okay...okay. You don’t have to talk now,” he hummed quietly, holding Kyuubi as he began to sob once more. 

Naruto held Kyuubi until he fell asleep, then arranged him so he was lying back down, Kyuubi’s head on Naruto’s lap. Naruto continued to stroke Kyuubi’s long wild red locks gently, massaging his scalp, his alpha soothing purr echoing off the cave walls. He glanced up when Kakashi and Utakata walked back into the cave quietly, several small rabbits and wild turkeys hanging from their hands for dinner. Kakashi glanced at the red headed alpha, sleeping deeply under the blanket and raised his brow at Naruto, a silent question.

“He feels he failed,” Naruto sighed out. “With me and whatever happened while he was gone.” He frowned slightly and glanced back down, seeing Kyuubi’s forehead wrinkled, his eyebrows frowning and slight hiccup whimpers escape his lips. “I don’t know what happened while he was gone. He was too upset to make coherent sentences. Something about cubs, a nago and kimmi.” Naruto inhaled deeply as he moved his hand to rub across Kyuubi’s forehead, trying to smooth out his worry lines. “Any idea Kakashi?” 

Kakashi shook his head before sitting down with the kill. He frowned and hummed as he started prepping the wild game. “The only thing I know is something upset him after the raid and the fire…”

~Flashback~

_ “What about the fucking fire!? What the hell happened?!” Kyuubi growled out.  _

_ “One of the lackey’s started a fire, thinking that it would help them get away. Before we knew it, the fire was out of control and we got all the cubs out, thank heavens,” Temari answered the question.  _

_ “ What...About...The...Bar? ” Kyuubi spat out between clenched teeth.  _

_ “The bar?” Temari asked with a quizzical look on her face.  _

_ “The fucking bar attached to the building for fucks sakes!” Kyuubi roared out, throwing the glass in his hand against the wall.  _

_ Kakashi stepped into Kyuubi’s sight, holding his hands up. “Okay okay, it’s alright Kyuubi,” Kakashi chanted out while keeping Kyuubi’s eyes focused on him. When Kyuubi notably settled slightly, Kakashi sighed out, “sorry kiddo, that building burnt to the ground.”  _

_ Kyuubi’s eyes widened in shock.  _

_ Kakashi placed a damp rag on Kyuubi’s forehead, gently pushing him back down on the bed. “You’re looking pale there, you need more rest to heal up completely. I’m going out to get you some food, okay?” Kakashi dabbed the cool cloth around Kyuubi’s face before placing it on his forehead. _

_...later _

_ “Kyuubi?” Kakashi called out after time had passed and Kyuubi still did not give any type of response after Kakashi had explained what had gone down the night before. “Kyuubi, what has happened?” Kakashi knew this type of behaviour, having been witness to many traumatized wolves and suffering through his own losses throughout his life. He recognized the sorrow practically emanating from the young alpha. _

_ “It doesn’t matter now,” Kyuubi whispered. _

_ Kakashi could hear the hurt in his voice. “It matters to you, and that’s what is important,” Kakashi comforted. Kyuubi said nothing in response. “You were pretty adamant about wanting to know about the fire last night,” Kakashi prompted, recalling the outburst Kyuubi had. He heard Kyuubi whimper slightly and saw his shoulders tense. “Was there someone in that bar you mentioned?”  _

_ “It doesn’t fucking matter so shut the fuck up!” Kyuubi suddenly growled out. “I’m leaving.” _

~End Flashback~

“Do you think he knew someone there?” Naruto whispered.

Kakashi nodded while plucking a turkey. “Though he didn’t talk about it, I wouldn’t doubt that during the months that he spent there, he could have made some friends. Would seem odd if he didn’t, he’s always been an outgoing extravert.” 

Naruto nodded quietly before he released a yawn.

“It was a long day for you too pup. Kyuubi wasn’t the only one we had to pull out of the water, get some rest,” Kakashi’s tone was firm when he looked over at Naruto yawning, his eyes drooping. “Besides, Kyuubi’s wolf most likely needs the continuous comfort from his alpha.”

Naruto nodded and made himself comfortable behind Kyuubi under a blanket. His alpha continued to release a calming scent and vibrate through his chest. Naruto inhaled Kyuubi’s scent and smiled as the smaller alpha responded fully to his own wolf. _‘We’ll get through this together, promise,’_ Naruto mentally called out as he began to drift into sleep.

Kakashi and Utakata sat in silence around the fire, both focused on preparing the game. Nothing but the crackling of the fire and the soft snores of the two alpha’s filled the space. 

“Thank you again for your help, can we help you with anything? We are in your debt,” Kakashi hummed out while he continued to pull feathers, his eyes not looking up.

Utakata hesitated for a moment, glancing up at Kakashi. “Hn,” was all he said.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Snarls, barks, heavy panting and the cracks of branches were echoing in the forest area. A large red wolf ran through the trees, doding rocks and mounds of dead trees, dirt flying up from massive paws that ripped at the ground. A large pink tongue flapped about, hanging from the side of his muzzle as the wolf continued to run. 

The red wolf let out a surprised loud huff like sound when an enormous blur of dark blond fur popped out of a heavy wooded area and attacked. The red wolf twisted and turned, rolling through the forest greenery, crushing and breaking anything in the way as it tried to break free of the blond wolf. The equally sized blond wolf snapped its jaws, released barks and nipped at the red wolf as they both rolled. A clash of massive paws twisted about each other as the two wolves wrestled for dominance. Muzzles filled with rows of sharp white teeth snapped and nipped at each other’s thick fur coats. 

When the two wolves came to a stop, the blond wolf had his jaws secured on the red wolf’s scruff and both wolves panted heavily into the morning air, their breaths appearing in the cool mist air. 

_ ‘Pinned ya!’ _ Naruto’s voice teased through the wolf bond.

_ ‘I let you cause I’m bored,’ _ Kyuubi responded, a smirk in his voice.

Naruto let go over Kyuubi’s large neck, his pink tongue lapping about his muzzle. _‘Shit, I got your hair all stuck in my teeth! Hairy bugger!’_ The blond wolf stepped back, his tongue still flapping about his teeth and muzzle.

Kyuubi snorted out as he moved to get off the forest floor. Shaking his body, dirt and hair flew in all directions, causing Naruto to headbutt Kyuubi in the shoulder.

_ ‘You’re such a mess. I’ll give you headstart this time...slowpoke,’ _ Naruto teased out again. He lowered his head and placed his massive paws over his eyes, his tail wagging fiercely.  _ ‘Look! I can’t see youuuuu.’ _

Kyuubi looked down at his alpha and snorted again at the childishness of him. He licked his muzzle quickly, turned his head to head to the side, before sprinting off through the forest once again, his paws leaving scratch marks in the soft ground. 

_ ‘I’ll give you to tennnnnn Kyu’bs! Oneeeee…..twoooooo….’  _ Naruto called out through the bond, his voice high with mirth, his tail continuing to wag and his massive paws still covering his wolf eyes.

Kakashi wandered through the trees, his nose sniffing at various areas and he snickered to himself listening to Naruto and Kyuubi horseplay through the bond and crashing about through the forest. It had been at least three days since they brought Kyuubi back, but the young red wolf alpha still held a lot of pain. It hadn’t been easy to get Kyuubi to let go and at least get out, as he spent the first couple days depressed and quiet in the cave. Any questions that Naruto or Kakashi had about what was on his mind got either an icy glare or a cold blast of yelling to mind their own business. Kyuubi still wouldn’t talk about what happened, but with Naruto around, Kakashi was pleased that once again Naruto’s optimistic, caring and loving behaviour had begun to crack through Kyuubi’s walls. Today it was nice to see that Naruto’s constant pushing and whining had gotten under Kyuubi’s skin enough to get him to go outside. With Naruto physically pushing and pawing at Kyuubi, the two began to act like cubs. Running about, nipping at each other’s heels, tumbling over each other and just plain having fun.

_ ‘Pinned ya again!’ _ Naruto giggled out through the bond. Kakashi huffed out a snort with a smile in his head as he heard Kyuubi grumbling back about cheating or something. Yup, it never thought that he would miss hearing the two being rambunctious again. 

Utakata’s tall lean figure leaned against a tree, watching and listening from a distance as the two wolves pranced around the forest like a couple of kids. His forehead wrinkled, his lips frowned slightly while he watched them nip and snap at each other, knocking their paws at the other to make the other fall. He hadn’t witnessed such behaviour in grown alphas before, it was... _ odd.  _ Alphas were supposed to be fierce and aloof, always the ones that showed they are powerful and not to be messed with. Well, at least that’s the stories he was told. He frowned harder as memories of his mother began to surface. 

~ _ memory~ _

_ “What’s happening mommy?” Ten year old Utakata rubs his eyes when he is woken from his sleep.  _

_ “We need to go now baby, it isn’t safe.” The woman mutters as she grabs clothes and shoves them in a duffle bag. “Come on now, remember what I told you,” she whispers when she stops packing and runs a hand through his bed hair.  _

_ “Mhm, to keep safe we need to hide,” Utakata yawned. “Cause all bad hunters got special eyes.” _

_ “Very good love. Those eyes have found us, so we need to go. Get dressed.” She gave a kiss on Utakata’s forehead before getting up, grabbing the duffle bag and leaving the room. _

_ ~end memory~ _

Utakata rubbed his temples and closed his eyes when that one particular memory hit him the hardest. He remembers leaving, from which place? He doesn’t know. They moved so many times, mostly in the middle of the night, there were too many places to keep track. It was so common that eventually they left their bags packed since there was no point unpacking.

A strong puff of air startled him and he turned to see the large grey wolf standing beside him, his eyes large and unmoving upon his face.

Utakata just frowned in response. “What?” he snapped out. Kakashi tilted his large wolf head, his ears perked straight up, staring at Utakata and Utakata could tell that Kakashi was questioning him. Utakata then snorted out a smirk. “Just wondering how a couple of childish nitwits can be alphas.” He looked back into the direction he could hear Naruto and Kyuubi running or tumbling through the forest. “They're going to demolish this forest,” Utakata mumbled out while he turned and walked away. Kakashi’s eyes followed and he drooped his ears while watching the other walk away.

Hours later, the four were back in the cave, all in human form, preparing small game again for their dinner. The fire crackled and the four sat in silence while they worked. 

“We need to head back soon,” Kakashi spoke up, breaking the silence. He didn’t look up as he spoke, he kept his eyes on his fingers pulling out feathers from the wild turkey. 

“Ah hell yah!” Naruto’s face popped up, a grin on his face. “Though it’s really pretty here, but I really miss Sasuke…” He suddenly slouched, his face covered by his hair and the rabbit in his hand flopped onto the dirt floor. 

Kyuubi glanced at the blond alpha quickly, his hands hesitating for a moment as if in thought before he brought his eyes back down to the turkey in his hand. He pinched his lips and took a breath, “Sasuke’s okay then eh?” His voice was but a whisper, his eyes still on the turkey, his fingers still plucking out feathers.

Naruto looked up at Kyuubi’s comment and nodded his head. “Yeah. It was pretty rough for a while, ya know, but after all the shit that went down, and believe me there was hell,” Naruto scoffed out. He then gave a small happy smile, rubbing the back of his head, “we officially bonded.” Naruto gave a small chuckle.

Kyuubi stopped and turned to look at Naruto, who was giving a sheepish grin in response. Kyuubi raised his brow and his eyes dropped to Naruto’s neck. 

Realizing what Kyuubi was looking at, Naruto quickly turned his body slightly and lifted his hair. “See?” 

Kyuubi could see the faint lines of the bonding mark on his neck. “Huh, never thought…” Kyuubi muttered out. A sharp pain suddenly ripped through his chest and Kyuubi dropped his face, biting his lower lip. “C-congratulations,” he muttered. He clenched his fists and quickly got up, moving towards the opening of the cave.

“Kyu’bs?” Naruto called out to Kyuubi’s retreating back, his face in a shocked expression at the sudden departure. 

Naruto quickly got up from his seat and hurried after the younger alpha, Utakata and Kakashi only giving a glance at the blond. Utakata looked over at Kakashi with a look of question on his face. Kakashi just shrugged his shoulders and hummed a response before directing his attention back to the turkey in his hand.

“Hey, Kyuubi, wait up.” Naruto trotted up to the red haired man who had just stepped out of the mouth of the cave. Naruto stood beside him, watching as Kyuubi stopped and stared up at the night sky. The moon was half full, the night was clear and the cold November air was noticeable in white puffs of smoke when the men breathed.  _ ‘Why are you so sad?’ _ Naruto thought to himself, as he took in Kyuubi’s features. Kyuubi’s eyes were noticeably sad, his bottom lip trembled slightly and he often bit on it to stop it from doing so. “Did I say something wrong?” Naruto whispered out, his hands rubbing his arms to keep off the chill of the night.

Kyuubi said nothing and Naruto waited. Naruto’s wolf reached out, seeking, wanting to feel the other alpha pack member and soothe his hurt. The two stood and looked up at the stars, listening to the quiet of the night in the forest. “Who hurt you Kyu’bs?” Naruto tested the air when he turned to look at Kyuubi again.

Green eyes turned wide when Kyuubi snapped his head at the blond alpha. “Who hurt…? What?” Kyuubi seethed out in a deep voice. He frowned when he noticed Naruto didn’t budge from his question, his blue eyes giving a look of concern. Kyuubi then began to laugh at the sight of his alpha and realizing the question Naruto asked. But the laugh wasn't cheerful or funny, it was a deep maniacal laugh that caused Naruto to step back, his blue eyes wide in surprise then cautious, his muscles tense and ready for anything. “WHO. HURT. ME? SERIOUSLY?” Kyuubi’s maniacal laughter continued to echo through the chilly air, carrying through the trees, his hands now clutching his abdomen and tears squeezed from his eyes, leaving a glistening trail that reflected in the moonlight.

Naruto bit his bottom lip, thinking hard for a moment. “Kyuubi, please, tell me how I can--”

“ **_YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND_ ** !” Kyuubi roared out, turning suddenly and grabbing Naruto’s shoulders. He leaned in close, his eyes only an inches away from Naruto. “ **I.HURT.THEM..** **_.ME!_ ** ” Kyuubi gripped Naruto’s shoulders and shook him with every word, those blue eyes wide watching him. “ _ Get it?!  _ **_I COULDN'T SAVE THEM_ ** _! _ ” Kyuubi seethed out in a growl as his green eyes ringed in yellow, boring holes into Naruto’s blue while his fingers clawed at the blond alpha’s shoulders. “I--couldn’t--save-- **_them_ ** ,” he lowered his voice, but his words still dripped with anger and grief. His breath huffed heavily against Naruto’s face while they stared at each other, neither moving away. 

Naruto remained steady while Kyuubi released his emotions, letting him release in any way he could, Naruto would do anything to give him peace. He could see the despair and suffering in those green eyes of the younger alpha causing his own heart and wolf to cry in sorrow. Green glistening eyes stared back at Naruto, seeking, hoping, calling out to the alpha,  _ please. _ Pulling the younger into his arms, Naruto squeezed Kyuubi hard, wishing with all his might he could save Kyuubi from the pain and take it all for him. “Kyu’bs, please, let me help you,” Naruto whispered out as he held the shaking redheaded alpha. 

The warmth of the blond alpha engulfed Kyuubi, his green eyes wide with surprise, his body trembled, the emotions erupting in all directions like a volcano within him. His vision blurred while the tears built up as the blond alpha held him close, whispering words of comfort, Kyuubi felt the familiar burning in his throat when his inner wolf reached in deep and released the heartache Kyuubi tried to hold in for far too long. His legs gave out, but Naruto held on and lowered them both to the ground slowly, Naruto still clutching him tightly, whispering, “ _ I got you Kyu’bs, I got you.” _ into his ear, and Kyuubi finally let go.

The next morning Naruto walked quietly with Kyuubi through the trees. The morning sun caused the hoarfrost to twinkle off the branches of trees, bushes and even the snow, making the November morning sparkle dozens of diamonds like a winter wonderland.

Naruto gave Kyuubi his peace, the time to think and process after his melt down the night prior. Whatever happened, Naruto knew that Kyuubi blamed himself and was slowly tearing away at his alpha pride. But what exactly happened, Naruto still had yet to know.

“You know, I never thought that I would meet someone like--” Kyuubi whispered through the air. The air was calm, there was no wind, but his voice carried through to Naruto’s ears. “The whole situation that was going on, I never thought--never considered, that Nagato and Konan would put themselves in that situation just for the others.” Kyuubi drew in a shuddering breath before continuing. “I-I had no right to be angry with them, I’m just glad they were there. Especially for Kimmi.” He squeezed his eyes momentarily before looking up into the clear blue sky. “I-I wonder how many more…” He stopped at the edge of a rock cliff, staring out across the sea. 

Naruto gnawed his bottom lip. He struggled with what to say and how to say it without upsetting Kyuubi. “How many more?” Naruto asked softly.

Kyuubi brought a hand up to his hair, moving the stray strands that were blowing about from the sea breeze and tucking it behind his ear. “How many more they helped just that little bit. How many more are there to remember Konan and her kindness.” His green eyes scanned the horizon, but he didn’t see it. His thoughts were on Konan, the cubs in the auctions and memories of Kimimaro’s smile. He glanced down at the rough seas in the distance. “The sea, it’s the same colour as Kimmi’s eyes,” he choked out. 

Naruto looked out across the sea, noticing that it was rough, and even though the sky was blue, the sea water was a moss green colour. Whitecaps breached the surface hundreds of meters away, showing just how rough the sea was. “It’s a beautiful colour Kyu’bs,” Naruto whispered out, keeping his eyes on the horizon, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“The whitecaps on the waves, reminds me of his hair…” Kyuubi wiped a tear from his eye. “Everything about the sea reminds me of him,” Kyuubi breathed out, his voice cracking slightly. “I can’t go back. I can’t leave him.”

Naruto glanced at the young alpha, understanding now. “They deserve a proper shrine of remembrance Kyu’bs. We can give them that--at home.” Naruto nodded firmly looking back out across the scene. “Such bravery cannot go unforgotten, they deserve that, don’t ya think?” Naruto glanced back at him, his eyes watching Kyuubi’s response.

Kyuubi didn’t respond. His eyes continued to have a far away look, as he stared across the sea. The wind suddenly picked up and whipped his red hair about and Kyuubi closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, smelling the salt and scents of the ocean. His eyes stung with unshed tears as memories of the omega invaded his thoughts. Naruto just let him be.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Sasuke yawned loudly and stretched his arms and legs. He hummed in content as his muscles enjoyed the satisfying stretches they received. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked several times about the room.  _ Right...he was at his brother’s home. _ Yawning again, he rolled to sit up, rubbing his palm over his face. Grabbing his phone, he saw that it was after 6pm already and couldn’t believe how tired he still was. He looked over to the desk to see Itachi wasn’t there but could smell the warm scent of Deidara’s cooking. Sending a quick text to Sakura and Hinata saying he probably wouldn’t be home tonight, he got up and headed for the kitchen.

Kisame and Hidan were stomping about the kitchen, gathering various foods, wrapping them and shoving them into packs. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, tilting his head at the scene, noticing that Deidara was cooking something on the stove while the other two beta’s were shuffling around. 

“Camping?” Sasuke decided to ask, breaking the movement in the room.

“Hey squirt, you’re looking pale.” Hidan grinned towards Sasuke. “Well, I guess it’s no different than any other time,” he chuckled and winked at Sasuke. Sasuke just threw him a glare. “Well, that’s nothing new either ya know,” Hidan joked back at the glare, sticking his tongue out at the omega. He continued to shove some food into his pack.

“You hungry ‘un?” Deidara called out from the stove. “You were asleep for a couple hours. You must be exhausted ‘un.” Deidara moved the hot pan to a cold burner, wiped his hands on his apron and came to stand before Sasuke. He leaned over slightly, looking Sasuke in the eyes then around his face. Placing a hand on his forehead, he tsk’d. “You look more pale than usual, and those circles under your eyes are telling stories ‘un.” Sasuke moved his head away from the omega’s hand on his forehead, letting out an irritated huff. Deidara chuckled, “now come sit, having something to eat. I have fried rice and egg, one of your favorites.” Deidara squeezed Sasuke’s shoulder, guiding him to the table. 

“Better listen to momma-Dei,” Kisame sung out with a laugh. Sasuke threw him a glare for good measure. “And no, we aren’t going camping. Road trip!” he called out and gave Hidan a high five. Both beta’s wooted out a call and finished shoving more things in their packs. 

“Itachi will want to talk to you ‘un,” Deidara mentioned out as he scooped some food on a plate. “These boys are going to need some details from you.” Deidara winked and placed the plate of food before Sasuke. Sasuke blinked at Deidara then over at two laughing hyena beta’s before shaking his head and digging into the food. His mouth salivated over the scent and then taste of the fried rice Deidara had prepared. An approved moan escaped his lips as he swallowed the food. Deidara just grinned at him from across the kitchen. 

Itachi came in with a rolled up parchment and nodded at the two beta’s to take a seat. They all sat across from Sasuke, who raised his brow in question at the trio. 

“I have here a map of Canada. Sasuke, if you could, could you show us in the general area that Naruto and Kakashi were headed?” Itachi rolled out the map on the table, turning it towards Sasuke.

“The hell for?” Sasuke asked after he swallowed his food. He didn’t want to be reminded of exactly how far away his mate was, his omega wolf cried in response to that memory. 

“I’m sending Kisame and Hidan to assist Naruto and Kakashi.” He tapped on the map. “If they need the help, then great. If not, then Kisame and Hidan have a vacation, either way, all parties benefit.” Itachi smirked. 

Sasuke pondered the idea. If Naruto needed more wolf power to get his ass home with Kyuubi, this could be a great idea. But if Naruto was lost, how would Hidan and Kisame find him? How would they bring him home, wouldn’t that take longer if Naruto was lost? Sasuke furrowed his brows at the thought of Naruto lost. 

“Kisame and Hidan are excellent trackers otouto. I trust them completely to find Naruto and Kakashi. They helped me find you remember.” Itachi gave a soft smile.

Sasuke swallowed his guilt in a large gulp. Yes, it was Kisame and Hidan along with Itachi that helped find Sasuke when he was in one of Orochimaru’s many secret labs, when he ran to that madman, when he thought that Orochimaru could save him from his wolf. He shuddered slightly at what he could remember after he woke up from being feral for weeks if not months. He inhaled a deep breath when Itachi placed his warm hand on his arm, giving him that reassurance he needed to stay down to earth.

“Okay,” Sasuke nodded. He finished off his plate and then went over the map with the pack.

Within the next hour, Sasuke found himself waving goodbye to Kisame and Hidan as they took off through the wilderness, their destination in their minds and Sasuke swore he could hear them bickering as they ran. He huffed out a chuckle before he felt Itachi’s arm around his shoulder.

  
  


==intermission==

Sasuke poured the alcohol into the glass of ice with ease, his other hand moving to grab the dispenser to add the mix with a grace that showed how long he had been doing this. He had decided to work the club tonight, after speaking with Itachi about what had been happening at the Uzumaki household. He wasn’t ready yet to go back, he needed some space and being with Itachi helped calm his wolf. The sense of being in his family home was warm and Sasuke wanted to embrace it for a while longer. The club life started late in the evening, as usually, the crowd was average, the music just as lively as always, flashing lights in time with the bass beats. A sense of normality ran through Sasuke, and he almost would have smiled. 

“Sasuke,” a deep silk voice broke through the music filled air. 

Sasuke smirked as he finished the drink he was preparing and handed it to the customer. A blue haired beta woman fluttered her eyes at him. He took her money when she got her drink and kept his face stoic while he nodded in response to her saying  _ ‘keep the change handsome.’ _ Turning to see the voice, he gave a small nod to the red haired man who sat at the edge of his bar.

“Gaara. Good to see you,” Sasuke called out as he grabbed a short glass. “Usual?” he asked before grabbing scotch. He continues to grab some ice and pour the drink when the fire coloured haired alpha nods in agreement. “Didn’t know you were still hanging around,” Sasuke states when he places the drink in front of Gaara. 

“Need to tie up some loose ends,” Gaara responds before taking a sip of his drink. “How you holding out?” 

Sasuke shrugs nonchalantly. He turns to see Deidara waiting for him at the counter with a list of drinks to prepare. “Same old, same old,” Sasuke mumbles as he starts preparing the drinks. Deidara waved to Gaara, blowing him a kiss as well. Gaara snorted out a laugh. 

“How’s Naruto’s trip going? Have you heard much?” Gaara knew that Kakashi and Naruto had headed north to retrieve Kyuubi, but that was all he knew of the sort. Dealing with the political nightmare after the raids and more that were being discovered, he was up to his ears in paperwork and trying to secure the evidence to keep Danzo and others behind bars. The most difficult challenge thus far was finding a link between Danzo and Orochimaru. 

“We get a letter now and then, but we haven’t heard from them for a few weeks,” Sasuke shook his head slightly feeling his wolf rise up at the thought of the alpha not being around. 

“Hn.” Gaara swirled his drink, the ice cubes clinking against the sides of the glass. He watched as Sasuke placed the orders on Deidara’s tray before speaking up again. “My team has discovered,” he paused for a moment, watching as Sasuke’s eyes turned towards him, indicating he was listening. “Possible remains of Sai.” He whispered the last sentence out in a low growl.

Sasuke froze. The music continued to pound in the background and echoed through his ears, but it all sounded like he was underwater but did nothing to deter the sudden flashes of scenes that appeared before his eyes. He grabbed the side of the bar when he felt his balance shift and he feared he would fall. Bringing his other hand up to his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the scenes in his head to go away. His chest constricted tight around his heart and he tried to take deep breaths, wanting to remain calm. 

“Sas--” Gaara called out. 

He heard Gaara call, but he sounded so far away. Flashes of Sai continued to overload his mind, blocking out the sounds of the club around him. The flickering of memories was so fast, Sasuke couldn’t keep up, he was feeling dizzy and the pounding between his temples intensified. His hand on the bar wasn’t keeping him stable and he blindly felt around, trying to find a chair, stool, a bench, anything for fucks sakes so he could just sit and let this pass. 

_ ‘I’m in the club, can’t--can’t let them see--’ _ he screamed at himself while his mind began to slowly panic. He couldn’t get any air, someone was squeezing his chest.

Sai--Sai, he’s here, he’s here--  _ ‘no he’s not’-- _ Sai’s coming, touching, laughing, snarling -- _ ’no he’s not’-- _ Sasuke’s mind fought with itself. His wolf trembled, growled, slammed against his walls -- it was too much, it had to stop! _ ‘I can’t...I can’t- _ -’

Sasuke then let go and succumbed to darkness.

Gaara vaulted over the bar in order to catch Sasuke before he fell to the filthy floor. He cradled the man to his chest and held him close, checking his vitals. Gaara could feel Sasuke’s heart rate going at an alarming rate. Scooping up Sasuke’s legs, he cradled him bridal style and pushed his way through the crowd, heading towards the office. The bouncers who were on the floor cleared the way for Gaara to get through and one opened the door for him. 

The room was dimly lit, the music was muffled to a low humming and thumping when the bouncer closed the door behind him. Laying Sasuke on the couch, he quickly went over Sasuke closely to determine if he was in distress. The omega was panting out short quick uneven breaths, a sheen of sweat was on his forehead, causing some black locks to stick to his skin. His face was pale and his heart was beating wildly. 

Itachi came rushing in, immediately dropping to the floor and placing his forehead on Sasuke's. The alpha wolf called out, searching, feeling, and releasing a rumble of worry. Gaara watched from a distance and after some time, noticed Sasuke’s vitals going down to normal, his colour coming back in his face. After a few more minutes, Itachi lifted himself away from Sasuke’s sleeping form, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up. He grabbed a throw from the back of the couch, covering Sasuke’s sleeping form. Folding his arms, he let out a sigh and glanced at Gaara. Tilting his head towards the desk in the far corner, Gaara nodded in response and the two left the sleeping omega.

Sitting behind his desk, Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out a loud sigh. “Thank you Gaara. How did this happen?” Itachi now leaned forward, his chin resting on his two folded hands on top of his desk. 

Gaara crossed his arms and leaned against the large desk. “He may have had a panic attack,” he started out. “I informed him that my team may have discovered Sai’s remains, and he froze after that.” Gaara shook his head. “I didn’t realize he would have reacted that way. I wouldn’t have said anything had I known.”

Itachi shook his head and held up his hand at the other alpha. “No, this reaction is not a norm for Sasuke. He’s strong, but lately, he’s struggling.” Itachi brought his hands back together, interlinking them and tucking them back under his chin. “Since Naruto has been gone, his wolf struggles with the absence and it’s wearing on Sasuke physically and mentally. I knew I shouldn’t have let him work,” he grumbled out. 

“If they have truly found his remains, that doesn’t bode well for any evidence against Orochimaru I’m afraid,” Gaara kept his voice low. “Sasuke still hasn’t recalled anything?” Itachi just shook his head no. Gaara pinched his lips together tightly in a frown. “Well, I’ll keep you updated on the progress.” Gaara moved towards the door, Itachi humming out in agreement. “Good night,” Gaara called out when he closed the door behind him.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke, whose lips were slightly parted as he took in deep breaths from sleep. His eyelids fluttered slightly showing that he was in deep rem sleep and Itachi’s wolf reached out to the omega. The omega wolf seemed calm now, but it still held a sliver of longing and slight despair. Itachi’s wolf called out to soothe the other but he snapped his head up when he felt the omega suddenly lash out towards his alpha. Itachi stood up so suddenly he bumped his desk and papers went toppling to the floor. His eyes narrowed at Sasuke’s sleeping form, who still lay still beneath the blanket, his breathing calm and steady. Itachi stepped around the corner of the desk, ignoring the fallen papers and stood closer to Sasuke. Itachi closed his eyes as his alpha reached out again to the omega, sensing the loneliness it felt for its blond alpha, the apha softly stroking the other wolf entity, coaxing it out to embrace Itachi’s wolf. The omega wolf rumbled out softly in response to Itachi’s alpha, causing Itachi to release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

_ *SNAP* _

Itachi stumbled backwards, his eyes flying open as he felt the mental bite of the omega on his alpha.  _ ‘What the fuck was that for?’ _ Itachi thought while holding his forehead and regaining his balance. He blinked several times as he looked at his still sleeping otouto, on the couch, under a blanket and still resting comfortably. His inner alpha growled out in irritation but did not raise anymore of a fuss than that in his mind.  _ ‘Otouto...what is going on?’ _

Sasuke began to come to his thoughts, when he heard the soft speaking in the room. His mind was confused suddenly as he recognized the voices but the smell of the room wasn’t right. His eyes squinted and he moved his head slightly taking in the scent of the room. Leather couch, old wood, dusty carpet and the strong scent of alcohol, both old and new.  _ ‘The club...yes...I’m at the club--working.’  _ Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes realizing that he was in his brother’s office.  _ ‘What the hell--’ _ He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing his temple where a dull ache had made itself known. 

“How you feeling ‘un?” It was Deidara, moving to sit next to Sasuke lying on the couch. His hand ran through the raven dark locks gently and the omega purred out in concern. 

Sasuke inhaled deeply as the dull ache began to subside and looked into the powder blue eyes that looked at him worriedly. “What happened?” Sasuke moved slightly to sit up. Deidara moved to the side more, helping him sit up and moved the blanket to drape over Sasuke’s shoulders.

“You fainted ‘un. What do you remember?” Deidara grabbed Sasuke’s hand, petting his hand softly. 

Sasuke lowered his head and rubbed his forehead, thinking back for the evening. “Gaara. He came in and--and.” Sasuke squeezed his eyes.  _ ‘..possible remains of Sai..’ _ The memory was there, plain as day. Gaara holding his drink, looking into the golden liquid, his lips moving to the sounds of  _ Sai. _ “Sai--” Sasuke whispered out. “He spoke of Sai.” His head flicked up quickly, his eyes moving to his aniki, looking for an answer. 

Itachi nodded his head from behind the desk. “We don’t know for sure yet, it will be some time.” Itachi watched Sasuke for a few moments while he took in the information. Sasuke just inhaled deeply and dropped his shoulders. “Deidara will take you home. You need your rest otouto,” Itachi’s voice was stern that left no room for argument _.  _ “Until you are better, I don’t want you working anymore.” 

“What the hell Itachi?” Sasuke snapped back angrily. “I’m fine dammit! Just because--”

“Enough otouto!” Itachi barked back. “You haven’t been sleeping well, the stress of your wolf missing Naruto is affecting your health, and --” Itachi stopped and bit his lip, looking away from his little brother. 

“This is bullshit Itachi!” Sasuke growled out, not hearing how Itachi stopped mid sentence. 

“Sasuke ‘un, please calm down,” Deidara piped up, moving to pull Sasuke into a hug but Sasuke just glared at the other omega in warning. Deidara gave a sad frown. “We are just worried about you ‘un! You’re exhausted! Please!” Deidara whined out. He grabbed Sasuke’s hands and gave them a squeeze.

Sasuke continued to glare at Deidara who’s light blue eyes pleaded with him. Sasuke looked deep into those eyes, trying to read them, and he could see concern and fear behind those eyes. After a few moments, Sasuke released a loud sigh. He couldn’t stay angry with the omega so he looked to his aniki instead. The alpha had a firm look, his arms were crossed indicating there was no room for discussion. Sasuke frowned in response to his aniki. He felt his inner wolf grumble at the alpha’s command but Sasuke bit his cheek. “Fine,” he huffed out, still glaring at his brother. “But you  **have** to keep me informed on Gaara’s team progress.” He pointed a finger at Itachi, who in response pinched his lips together in a frown. “ _ Niisan-- _ ” Sasuke growled out. 

Itachi rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine otouto,” he breathed out in annoyance and waved his hand about. “But you better swear to get some rest.” He lowered his head and lifted his eyes in warning towards Sasuke. 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded. 

“Oh sweety!” Deidara exclaimed and pulled Sasuke in for a hug, not caring that Sasuke was grumbling under his breath. “Let’s get you home, get you something to eat and some tea, then a hot bath before bed!” Deidara rubbed his cheek over and over on Sasuke’s head, the blond omega practically purring in happiness. 

“Before you go otouto, about that name you asked me about,” Itachi called out while Deidara was pulling Sasuke up from the couch, getting him to put on his jacket. Sasuke turned his head, giving his full attention to Itachi. “Yahiko  Amegakure,” Itachi pulled out a random paper from his desk drawer. “It’s the only Yahiko I know of, but if he’s the one you were asking about...he still works for us but he hasn’t called in for a shift for months.” Itachi shrugged. “Not uncommon for our kind of course, but, you wanted to know.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone, welcome to yet another installment... I almost feel like I should be selling this chapter or something.
> 
> I really don't have much to say, other than its been fricken cold here for the past week, I'm still working my ass off, the kids are driving me crazy and I really enjoy seeing people comment on my stories. Even though I write these wonderful tales that rise in my head and I want to see the black and white, it makes me smile to be reminded to see that there are others out there that enjoy the same sort of thing! 
> 
> This chapter includes some snuggles and lovey dovey stuff, and I hope that I haven't dragged it on to much, I don't think I slow burn it to much? There is always some hints that need to come up before the BAM! SURPRISE! and all that jazz.
> 
> Keep smiling :)

Sasuke made his way to the shower at his brother’s house. The morning proved to be a painful one. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off the snow and practically blinding him this morning. It was cold out, normal for November, but dammit if the sun didn’t fool him into thinking that it was nice out. “Stupid winter weather, stupid sun making me think its nice out, stupid birds for singing so early in the morning…” Sasuke continued to grumble and fuss under his breath while he turned the shower, stripping off Naruto’s sweatshirt that he slept in and his underwear. The sweatshirt hung low enough he didn’t need any sleep pants and his omega relaxed more when Sasuke was enveloped in the alpha scent.

Stepping into the now steamy shower, he let himself relax under the beating showerhead letting the flow of water wash away his continuous worried thoughts. After last night’s fainting situation at the club, his brother’s mate, Deidara was fussing so much over him that left him feeling smothered. Deidara had brought him back to the house, insisted he eat some porridge because  _ ‘porridge sticks to your insides and keeps you warm!’  _ was what the omega sing songed out while practically shovelling a spoon into Sasuke’s mouth.  _ ‘Drink your tea pup!’ _ Deidara had demanded and wouldn’t let Sasuke leave the kitchen until the bowl and cup were finished. But when it came to bathing, that is when Sasuke drew the line at Deidara’s persistence! Thankfully Deidara listened to him when Sasuke said he could bathe fine on his own! He wouldn’t doubt that if he let him, Deidara would have hand washed him in the bathtub complete with bubbles! 

Deidara had waited for him though, grabbing another towel and taking care of Sasuke’s hair. Grabbing herbal oils, Deidara had rubbed Sasuke thoroughly down, informing him that the herbal oils would help him sleep. Sasuke was now at the point of being so exhausted, he just let Deidara be. But when Deidara tucked him into bed, placed the soft kiss on his forehead, Sasuke couldn’t help but to smile at the attention. His omega wolf adored being pampered by the elder omega, so it would purr out and release heavy calming sensations that Sasuke couldn’t help but relax. He was so relaxed by the time he was tucked in, sleep came quickly. But then those annoying birds, the sun...he certainly wasn’t a morning person but a sudden growling noise interrupted his thoughts. Sasuke frowned and looked down at his stomach.  _ ‘Guess I still have to eat...stupid stomach,’ _ Sasuke continued to grumble as the hot water continued to beat down.

Itachi came up behind Deidara, who was already at the stove cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, ham, hashbrowns and toast, he wrapped his arms around the midsection of Deidara, nosing the blond’s neck and giving kitten licks. 

“Are you cooking for an army?” Itachi chuckled as his eyes took in all the food that Deidara was preparing, his hands rubbing Deidara’s front softly and teasingly.

“Sasuke needs to eat! What better way than to make a variety to see what he likes.” Deidara side stepped back and forth, stirring, flipping and grabbing. “Make yourself useful and go butter the toast,” Deidara barked out the order. 

Itachi stood straight up, feeling slightly surprised at Deidara’s take charge attitude. Not that he minded, it was a slight turn on watching as his omega became dominant and his alpha rumbled deep below with sudden interest while Itachi watched Deidara stomp around the kitchen and practically own it. Slipping over to the toaster, Itachi grabbed the ready slices and began to butter them while watching Deidara. 

“Something different happened last night with Sasuke’s wolf,” Itachi hummed out while he smoothed the butter over the toast. Deidara stopped flipping and gave Itachi a questionable look. Itachi nodded, “his wolf, for lack of a better word,  _ snapped _ , at me.” 

Deidara leaned all his weight onto one leg and propped up his arm on his hip. “Snapped? Like went crazy ‘un?” Deidara’s head was cocked slightly, looking at the alpha, waiting for more of an explanation. 

“No love, more on the grounds of not allowing me to come near Sasuke.” Itachi bit his bottom lip while he concentrated on buttering the toast. “His wolf has never been defiant towards mine, I don’t know how else to explain it without sounding derogatory.” Itachi just chuckles.

“His wolf snapped its jaws at you, like you were trying to take its food ‘un?” Deidara answers back with heavy sarcasm. 

Itachi rolls his eyes and snorts out, “to put it that simply, yes.” 

“Well hmph, can’t understand why ‘un,” Deidara huffed out as he turned back to the food cooking on the stove. “You can be a little brash, pushy and downright bossy.” Deidara snorts out a laugh. 

Itachi just lifts a brow at his mate. “How was his wolf with you last night?” He decides to keep the conversation going, thinking he will deal with his sassy mate later if he keeps this up. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed to accept my help with open arms.” He turned his head to give Itachi a smirk. “Jealous ‘un?” his voice rich with mirth. 

Itachi took two large steps up to Deidara, his eyes hard as he pulled himself into the omega. “Now what is it I have to be jealous of, hmm?” he growled as he moved his tongue onto Deidara’s neck, tasting and nipping at the skin. His alpha purred as he felt Deidara suddenly shudder under his assault. The omega practically rolled over to submit with want. 

“Mmm...perhaps I’m just more  _ motherly _ than you could ever be ‘un,” Deidara panted out and hummed out in pleasure. 

“Could you please not get so pornographic where we eat,” Sasuke’s voice drawled out as he entered the kitchen. His eyes rolled at the sight that was before him of his aniki and his mate. “You have a guest, try not to forget,” Sasuke huffed out as he headed for the fridge after grabbing a glass. 

“A guest! I think not!” Deidara stepped away from Itachi’s clutches and made his way towards Sasuke. “You are my pup and this house is as much as yours as it is ours!” Deidara pulled a struggling Sasuke into his grasp, rubbing his cheek alongside Sasuke’s head, inhaling his scent and whimpering happily. 

“And it’s the act of love, not fornification,” Itachi grumbled in the background. Nobody was listening to him anyway.

Sasuke wiggled about in Deidara’s grasp, trying to balance the juice container in one hand, the glass in another and somehow trying to escape the overly touchy feely omega. Sasuke’s inner wolf purred out happily at the attention and fought with Sasuke’s mentality to stay put in the motherly embrace. Sasuke grumbled under his breath as he stood still, allowing Deidara to rub his scent all over his head. “Dei, breakfast is burning,” Sasuke muttered out after Deidara showed no signs of releasing him. 

Deidara grabbed Sasuke’s cheeks quickly, pulling him in close for a kiss on the cheek. “Go, sit, I have breakfast all ready for you,” he sang out and released him to head back to the stove, humming a nameless tune.

Itachi just stared at Sasuke, then to Deidara, then back to Sasuke again. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the kitchen table with his juice. Clearing his throat, Itachi went to sit across from his brother, his eyes watching his otouto’s movements. “Otouto,” he called out.

Sasuke looked up, raising a brow, “niisan?”

“How are you feeling?” 

Sasuke let out a sigh. “No different than usual. A little tired and hungry.” He took a swig of juice and sat back in the chair when Deidara had started placing food on the table and brought Sasuke a plate. 

“Hn,” Itachi responded. He watched Sasuke begin to put several large portions on his plate before he began to eat. “Hungry?” Itachi smirked out.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi and gave him a glare. “Hn,” Sasuke snorted out, shoving eggs and sausage in his mouth. 

Deidara placed the last of the food on the table, placing a plate in front of Itachi. “Let the poor boy eat, get some colour back into his skin.” Deidara patted Sasuke on the head gently before turning and moving the dirty pots and pans to the sink.

Itachi slowly put various items on his plate, his eyes still glancing at Sasuke who appeared to be eating like he had been starved.  _ ‘I wonder…’ _ Itachi thought. He sat back for a moment and had his wolf reach out to Sasuke. His inner alpha was pleased to have his younger sibling be in his presence and it happily reached out to console with the young omega. The alpha brushed the senses of the omega, and the omega responded with a low growl. Confused, the alpha pushed harder at the omega. 

_ *SNAP!* _

The alpha pulled back and growled deeply within the depths of Itachi’s mentality, letting its frustration at the situation be known, but didn’t become enraged from being chased off by its former pack member. Itachi bit his bottom lip to suppress the discomfort from the sudden spark of the attack. Sasuke stopped eating and looked at him, his eyes curious. Itachi shook his head at his otouto while he pinched at the bridge of his nose. Sasuke held his look for a moment longer before going back to eating his food. 

“Dei, can I talk to you for a minute?” Itachi called out as he stood from his chair. Deidara turned and gave him a nod, wiping his hands on his apron and followed Itachi out of the kitchen. The pair made their way to the family room at the other end of the house, and Itachi closed the door behind Deidara. He made his way to the large picture room window and looked outside at the winter scene. Deidara came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso, nuzzling his nose into the back of Itachi’s neck. 

“Something wrong?” Deidara mumbled into Itachi’s skin, giving light kisses to the area. 

“Sasuke’s wolf is still defying my alpha. But I don’t think Sasuke knows it.” Itachi folded his arms across his chest while starting out the window. 

“Hmm, odd. Doesn’t alpha get pissed?” Deidara rubbed his hands along Itachi’s chest. 

“That’s the odd thing, it gets annoyed but doesn’t get overly angry,” Itachi mumbled out. “Do you suppose this is what to be expected since Sasuke became part of the Uzumaki pack?” Itachi whispered deeply, his hands grasping Deidara’s wandering hands and giving them a squeeze.

Deidara turned the alpha around, his light blue eyes looking up to troubled deep black. “‘Tachi ‘un,” he purred out, placing his one hand on Itachi’s cheek, smiling when Itachi leaned into his palm. “Sasuke is happy, he will always be your otouto, he knows he has a place here and just because his wolf is having different thoughts, I don’t think that Sasuke would ever be chased away just because your alpha is pouting.” He smiled and pulled Itachi’s lips to his own for a soft kiss. 

Itachi responded vigorously to the omega’s soft lips, his mouth guiding the other into an open mouth kiss so he could taste Deidara more. The omega hummed out in agreement as he deepened the kiss. Itachi’s hands moved down and squeezed Deidara’s ass in his hands and pushed his rapidly growing cock against the blond. 

“Now, quit pouting and go have breakfast with Sasuke,” Deidara hummed as he responded to Itachi’s advances. “We can talk later about-- _ this _ .” Deidara gave a sultry smile and grasped Itachi’s bulge behind his pants, giving it a squeeze. He pushed away and headed out of the room.

Itachi dragged his palm down his face and grumbled, “damn omega.” He shifted his hardened package in his pants and followed after Deidara.

After the late breakfast was consumed, the dishes were completed, Itachi handed Sasuke a cup of tea while they sat in his office. Sasuke nodded his thanks and sipped, his eyes glancing at Itachi who was sitting in the large arm chair beside him and staring out the tall windows. A light snow was falling, leaving small imprints on the window for a fraction of a second before the flake disappeared. Itachi took a deep breath, his fingers wrapped around his teacup and quietly tapping his fingers. Sasuke knew his aniki was thinking deeply on something, so he waited.

“Otouto,” Itachi started. “Mother is holding a Christmas Gala at their home, and she has requested we both attend.” He brought the cup up to his lips, sipping quietly at the hot tea and not looking at Sasuke. He waited for the rebuttal. 

Sasuke’s hand shook slightly and he squeezed the cup tighter, hoping he wouldn’t drop it. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. His wolf nudged within him, probably getting concerned on what was up with him. Moving his cup to the side table, not wanting to drop it, he brought his hands together on his lap. “Why now?” he spoke out, pleased that his voice didn’t crack under the current stress he was suddenly feeling.

Itachi turned to look at his otouto. Sasuke looked calm but he knew better. “Considering she hasn’t seen us for at least five years, she is naturally concerned and curious on how we are doing.” 

Sasuke thought about his last time at the manor, when he got his calling at 17 years of age, well past the prime time to get the awaking that was normally at 16 years of age or earlier for strong vibrant werewolves that the Uchiha clan prided their heritage on. The years he hid his true status from his family, other than Itachi who promised to help him be something he was not, was not something that could be erased just like that.

“The family dynamics are not as horrible as you may think otouto,” Itachi spoke, his calm deep voice breaking Sasuke’s thoughts. “I’m certain mother and father will be proud--”

“Quit the bullshit. You know exactly what the clan is like, especially our righteous proud father,” Sasuke hissed out with a sneer, his fists grabbing hold of his slacks while giving Itachi a glare. “He will disown me, especially now that I’m with the Uzumaki pack for sure. Might as well save the headache and hassle and just tell him you married me off as soon as it was discovered I presented as omega.” Sasuke snarled out between clenched teeth, his eyes grew a red rim.

Itachi released a tsk, “I wish you would give them a chance otouto. The outcome may be surprising.” Sasuke said nothing but his breathing was getting heavier and Itachi could feel his anger rising. “Very well, I will send notification that you will not be attending this year,” he signed out heavily. He took another sip of tea, his brows furrowing slightly in disappointment.

Sasuke relaxed his grip and inhaled deeply. Grabbing his tea, he sipped in the silence of the room.

Later that day, Sasuke decided to head back to the Uzumaki pack. His wolf was getting anxious to be around the familiar surroundings of Naruto’s scent and Sasuke struggled to get out of Deidara’s grasp while trying to say goodbye. 

“Make sure you eat, drink lots of water and tea, and come back if you feel ill,” Deidara whined into Sasuke’s neck while hugging him tight. Sasuke let out a sigh and waited for the clingy omega to release him. “Oh, and don’t forget to get lots of sleep pup,” Deidara pulled back to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek.

“Dei, let the poor boy go already,” Itachi grumbled in the background. Deidara just stuck his tongue out in response. “Sasuke, I’ll let you know any updates I get.” He nodded at Sasuke.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded then he turned to head to his car, giving them a wave before he left. 

Deidara continued to wave as the car drove out of sight. “Hmm, I just thought of something,” he muttered as he brought his fingers to his chin, tapping it slightly in thought. 

“Hm?” Itachi grasped the omega around his waist, quickly inhaling his scent deeply while Deidara appeared to be thinking.

“I know I’ve read something somewhere about the behaviours of wolves, but where--” He pinched his lips together and tsk’d. “I’ll be in the library ‘un,” Deidara announced and turned on his heel back into the house, leaving Itachi standing alone on the porch and confused, again. His black eyes watching the back of his mate scurry off into the house. Itachi just let out an exhale and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head while he followed behind Deidara.

==intermission==

Sasuke pulled up into the gravel driveway of the Uzumaki pack, his wolf suddenly felt more relaxed and Sasuke released a long breath. He never thought that he would feel so  _ at home _ at the Uzumaki home. Grabbing his items, he slipped out of the car, his feet crunching through the light snow on the ground, the thought of heading straight to his and Naruto’s room brought a sense of excitement. 

Opening the front door, he was hit with the several scents in the home.  _ ‘Shit, of course, Kimimaro and company!’ _ He couldn’t believe he had forgotten the small group was here. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and listened carefully for any noises. The soft cooing of a baby caught his senses first and his wolf began to vibrate in excitement. Smiling to himself, he made his way to the area of the house where Nagato, Konan and Kimimaro last were. Getting closer to the rooms, he heard the soft murmur of voices from one of the bedrooms. He peeked his head around the corner through the open door. 

“Sasuke! Your back!” Kimimaro exclaimed quietly and hurried to the door. “Come, come meet oneesan,” he quickly said and pulled on Sasuke’s hand into the room. 

Sasuke allowed Kimimaro to pull him towards where Konan and Nagato were sitting on the bed. Sakura was also there checking Konan’s vitals and she smiled at Sasuke. Konan’s eyes were golden that sparkled with the colour of her hair. She must have bathed since last Sasuke saw her, for her skin was glowing and her hair was long and silky looking. She smiled kindly at Sasuke while Kimimaro dragged him to the foot of the bed. Nagato gave Sasuke a smile and a nod as well, holding the pretty omega’s hand. In her other arm, was the baby bundle,  _ Iwai _ , Sasuke reminded himself. Sasuke could hear the soft gurgles coming from the bundle and his omega practically vibrated, it pushed Sasuke to coddle the bundle.  _ ‘Settle your ass down wolf!’  _ Sasuke scolded.

“Hello Sasuke,” Konan’s voice was soft and kind. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Kimimaro has spoken all good things about you.” She gave another smile and chuckled when Kimimaro nodded his own head enthusiastically in agreement. “Thank you for saving us. You and your pack, we are all in your debt.” She bowed her head. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He has never had someone who looked, smelled and sounded so sincere towards him other than Naruto. He bit his bottom lip, racking his mind to come up with the right response. “Hn, you’re welcome.” Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Could he sound even more stuck up? 

“Oneesan is getting much better Sasuke. And--and  _ otouto _ is so adorable!” Kimimaro blushed when he called Iwai his little brother. Sasuke gave Kimimaro’s hand a supportive squeeze.

“Would you like to hold him Sasuke-kun?” It was Konan. Her eyes were soft and kind looking towards him. 

Sasuke’s wolf practically bit at his mental walls, pushing to see the small little cub. Sasuke nodded and moved forward to pick up the bundle when Konan held him out. Sasuke gathered up the bundle carefully, noticing that he was already heavier than a couple days ago when he first met him. Softly he pushed the blanket away from the baby’s face and took in the site. His perfect tiny button nose, the smooth every so soft skin and tufts of hair. Sasuke’s wolf rolled in his mind, releasing warm feelings that Sasuke couldn’t name. Something about this little creature just felt so -- _right._ _‘He’s so fucking amazing,’_ he thought as his eyes continued to rove over all the tiny baby’s features. He walked slowly to the chair in the room, his body swaying slightly as if soothing the child. Sitting slowly, the baby’s eyes fluttered slightly and the tiny peach coloured lips opened to make a soft sighing sound. Sasuke’s heart thumped quickly, he felt an overwhelming feeling of what he could only explain was _love._ He wanted to protect this little being, be there to soothe his pain, hover over him so nothing, not a damn thing, could harm the precious little boy. He moved his lips to kiss the tiny chubby pink cheeks.

His lips gently touched the cheeks and his wolf exploded with emotions that had goosebumps breaking all over Sasuke’s body. He shivered involuntarily but the feelings it left were wholesome and he wanted more. He gently began to rub his cheek against Iwai’s cheek as well, his eyes closing, feeling the intense satisfaction flow through him. The baby gurgled at the touch and wiggled his head slightly, and Sasuke gasped. 

Keeping his cheek on Iwai's, his mind fluttered with excitement at the feel of the presence of Iwai’s inner wolf. The fluttering of the presence was like a butterfly tickling his nose pushing and releasing a sense of want towards Sasuke, wrapping its warm embrace around his own wolf, like a warm feather filled blanket. Sasuke could feel his wolf melt in happiness. A tear escaped Sasuke’s eye without him noticing.

“Are you okay Sasuke?” 

Sasuke blinked suddenly and looked up to see the small group of wolves watching him. Kimimaro asked the question, coming and kneeling down before Sasuke, his eyes looking at him with concern.

Pulling himself back up to a sitting position, Sasuke wiped the stray tear and cuddled the bundle into his chest, breathing in the baby’s scent. His wolf purred loudly in his head. “He’s so perfect,” he whispered and nodded his head towards Nagato and Konan. Kimimaro smiled and patted Sasuke’s knee. The baby started making popping noises and Konan chuckled from across the room.

“Sounds like someone is getting hungry,” Konan called out with a smile and held her arms out. The motion was clear to everyone in the room what Konan wanted. Sakura hummed out in agreement and hung her stethoscope around her neck as she stood.

Kimimaro jumped up and gently leaned over Sasuke, his hands moving to the bundle and his eyes were gleaming happily at Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly leaned back, his grip tightening on the bundle and his lips curling up slightly into a snarl at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro gasped slightly, jerking back his arms and standing straight. His green eyes were frightened by the sudden outburst from Sasuke.

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicking in the process. He looked at Kimimaro’s frightened expression and glanced to see confused looks on Nagato and Konan. Sakura even hesitated in her steps. He could feel his wolf raise an awareness of possessiveness that flowed through him, making him feel confused at the sudden emotion. Shaking his head slightly he bit his bottom lip and held the baby towards Kimimaro. “Sorry, it seems my wolf wasn’t finished enjoying his scent yet.” He gave a small smile of indifference like the outburst was no big thing.  _ ‘Stupid stupid wolf! What are you doing?!’ _ Sasuke scolded his wolf mentally but nodded calmly to Kimimaro who gathered up Iawi into his arms. Kimimaro just gave him a nervous smile before turning away and Sasuke was overwhelmed with guilt. “I’m glad you are on the mend Konan-chan. I’ll see you all again,” he spoke as he quickly got up off the chair and bowed politely before leaving the room. 

“See you again Sasuke-kun,” Konan called out softly to him and Sasuke could hear Nagato hum in agreement. The feeling of escape overwhelmed him and he made a beeline for his room.

Sasuke quickly closed and locked the door and stomped towards his and Naruto’s bed. “Stupid stupid stupid!” he berated himself through clenched teeth and shook his fists at his side. Sitting down hard on the edge of the bed he went over what happened just moments ago in front of the small pack downstairs. “Fuuuuuuu-CK!” he whined out. He ran both of his hands hard through his hair, breathing out a long exhale and then fell back against the large bed, his body giving a slight bounce. “What the hell was that wolf doing! What was I doing?” He had to admit though, cuddling and rubbing with Iwai was  _ amazing! _ The rush of being protective of something so small and perfect was a glorious feeling. A smile snuck onto his lips without him knowing as he thought of that tiny face, that perfect nose, the petal soft skin and the adorable noises he made. His irrational feelings were wiped away with the images and smell of baby Iwai and Sasuke closed his eyes to take in each memory close. He rolled the rest of his body onto the bed at the same time, wiggling himself to burrow within the soft comforter and his wolf howled in excitement catching the slight scent of Naruto. With his wolf sedated in the scent of his alpha and the memories of the sight and scent of baby Iwai, he allowed himself to float away in bliss.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

In the week that passed at the Uzumaki household, Konan got stronger as her wolf healed her with such speed, Sasuke could say he was impressed. Sakura mentioned that the maternal instinct can be strong, most likely the reason that she was healing so quickly. But it probably helped that she was in an environment with healthy food, loving pack members and basically getting her needs met. 

Sasuke watched Kimimaro sit and coddle baby Iwai and talk to the little baby while Nagato helped Konan walk about the home. 

“Really Nagato, I can get there on my own,” Konan huffed as Nagato held her elbow, following her around the house. 

Nagato kissed her temple when she stopped to scold him and gave her a smile. “I’ll always be here to catch you.” Konan just shook her head with a smile. 

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest watching the two mates doting on each other. He missed his own mate, his wolf howled out in a long sorrowful wail, that caused the familiar sting behind his eyes. He looked down at the book on his lap, realizing he hadn’t passed the page that he started on sometime ago. He sighed loudly and leaned back in the chair, closing the book, giving up on reading it and closed his eyes. 

_ Blinking his eyes open, his eyes slowly focused into the darkness. The room was small, smelling musty and like soil, and it was a small cramped space. His eyes glanced about slowly, taking in the roots sticking out of the wall. He was sitting on soil, the entire area was nothing but dirt, leaves, and the roots. Seeing beneath him, he could see he was sitting on the ground, but it wasn’t cool, it was calming. ‘A den,’ Sasuke thought to himself. When did he get here? He stretched his fingers out to touch the walls, they were solid, did not crumble like he thought they would.  _

_ Being cautious, he didn’t know how he got here, but the scent surrounding him was his own and his wolf. He was in human form, but felt he shouldn’t be. Moving slightly, he measured the area to be just big enough to fit a full grown werewolf. A small round entrance was to the side, beyond it was darkness but Sasuke knew that went out. He moved towards the round entrance, curious to see where he was.  _

_ A whimper stopped his movement. Turning quickly, tucked into a small groove in the floor, a black ball of fur was curled up and whining every so quietly. Sasuke’s thoughts immediately went to the ball of fur, a possessive concerned feeling flowed through him thickly and his wolf, his only thought was focused on seeing that ball of fur and soothing it.  _

_ Something cold and sharp grabbed his ankle and he yelped in surprise and from the sting of pain. The hair on his body rose immediately, his teeth snarled out when he turned to see. A large clawed hand had his ankle, blood and pus was pouring out of his leg where the hand was touching. Sasuke swiped his arms repeatedly at the hand, his body running on adrenaline of anger and fear, the need to get this thing off of him, the motivation of protecting the ball of fur flowing through him. _

_ His fear intensified when the clawed hand squeezed his ankle harder and began to pull him away from the whimpering ball of fur. Desperately he clawed at the ground, trying to pull from the force, but with no luck as he was continuously pulled into the shadow. His other leg kicking frantically at the shadows, trying to get the force off his leg. A maniacal laugh echoed through the darkness as the force squeezed Sasuke’s leg harder, the pain rippling through his body and he screamed. He couldn’t stop the force from pulling him into the darkness, the strength and chill of the force melting his skin as he dug frantically into the dirt floor, trying to pull away, trying to reach the small black ball of fur that quivered and whimpered. _

Sasuke gasped, his eyes flew open and his heart was plummeting against his chest so hard he felt light headed. He quickly brought his legs up to his chest, his eyes looking over his legs, he turned his feet about, running his hands up and down the lower areas of his legs. His lips were dry and sore from his heavy panting, trying to catch his breath and he lowered his forehead to his knees. 

Closing his eyes he listened carefully. He was still in the chair in the sitting room. The scents in the home were familiar. The wooden floors, the leather of the couch, the soft fabric in the armchair he was sitting in, the scents of breakfast still hung in the air and the soft subtle scent of Naruto in the blanket that was around his shoulders. Taking a shaky slow breath, Sasuke’s heart began to slow down and the adrenaline of fear was leaving his system.

_ ‘What a fucking dream,’  _ Sasuke thought to himself. The visions were beginning to disappear in a mist, but several parts of the dream were still vivid and sharp. The clawed hand that had him in a death grip. The sinister laughter that echoed in the darkness and the overwhelming fear of not being able to escape. His wolf pushed at his mind from the fear, nudging, rubbing, pushing at a small emotion, the feeling to hide.

“Sasuke?” Kimimaro’s small voice broke through the room. Sasuke shivered. “Are you okay?” 

A small feeling of warmth touched Sasuke’s knee, bringing Sasuke back into the room, his senses settling on the familiar scents and sounds. Sasuke lifted his eyes, rubbing at them, trying to see the small omega. His sea green eyes peeked through his long silky white hair, wide with concern and kindness. Sasuke felt himself melt at that innocent look. The corner of his lip curled up slightly in a smile. 

“You fell asleep so we let you be. I heard you wake, were you hungry?” Kimimaro tilted his head in question. 

A growling noise rumbled through the stillness of the room. Kimimaro's eyes widened and looked down at Sasuke’s lap. Sasuke jerked his head at the sound as well, his cheeks warming up. 

Kimimaro grinned and started to giggle. “Sounds like it Sasuke! Come! Hinata-chan has made something up in the kitchen!” He stood up quickly and held his hand out to Sasuke with a smile.

Sasuke nodded his head and allowed Kimimaro to help him up. The thoughts of his dream still lingered in his mind, but for now, he would just chalk it up as another weird dream. 

==intermission==

Sasuke walked and swayed about the room, looking at the small bundle in his arms. Iwai’s eyes were wide, round and lilac in colour, his pupils watching Sasuke intently. Sasuke could feel his wolf purring loudly within as he walked about, Iwai’s pink tongue poking out now and then between his tiny pink lips, creating small smacking noises now and then. He couldn’t get enough of staring at the little wolf. His warm baby soft skin, feathery soft hair, wide bright eyes, tiny fingers that grasped strongly and not to mention his tiny toes that curled when Sasuke ran his fingertip along the bottom of his foot.

Tsuande had come by after lunch to do a check up on Konan, so Nagato asked Sasuke to take Iwai until Tsunade would give baby boy his check up. Naturally Sasuke nodded his head, appearing calm and cool to the other pack but inside his emotions ran in a whirlwind of excitement and he blamed his wolf. As he walked about the floor, his wolf pushed and pushed out at the baby, searching, seeking. Sasuke just smiled as his wolf went practically ballistic with enthusiasm, until a sensation had his breath hitch, as the small spark of warmth flashed within him. His wolf rolled about in a frenzy of exhilaration from the sensation and Sasuke’s heart fluttered, the buzz of electricity rolling over his skin in warmth. Iwai’s inner wolf had poked out at him and his wolf again; feeling, exploring and some playfulness rippled through them and Sasuke couldn’t help but pull Iwai close to his face to rub his cheek against the cub. Purrs erupted from both wolves now during the tender moment.

“He certainly is a wonderous little one now isn’t he?” A husky voice called into the room.

Sasuke snapped his head up and turned to see Tsunade giving him a smirk of a smile with her arms crossed. A twinkle in her eye showed that she was teasing Sasuke and Sasuke just looked back down at the small baby.

“It’s time for his checkup,” Tsunade cleared her throat. Nagato stepped into the room, giving Sasuke a soft smile as he gently took Iwai from Sasuke’s arms. Sasuke felt his irritation raise, but he kept it under wraps this time, as he let go of the little boy. Nagato rubbed his face against his son, giving a purr as he turned to head back to most likely the room Konan was in. 

Tsunade took the few steps towards Sasuke and leaned in close, her golden eyes peering at Sasuke closely with her hands on her hips. Sasuke leaned his head back slightly, pinching his lips together and meeting the older alpha’s stare. Her stare unnerved him slightly but be damned if he would show any weakness.

The alpha winked suddenly then stood straight up. “I want to see you when I’m finished with Iwai.” 

It wasn’t a request and Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise. She gave him a knowing stare and Sasuke then just nodded his head. “Good. I won’t be long.” She turned back in the direction of the guest rooms. 

And gone long she wasn’t. Sasuke had only just read a page in his book when Tsunade’s heels came clicking back into the room. She had her doctor's bag in her hand, she grabbed the large footstool by kicking it over closer to Sasuke and promptly sat down on it. Her golden eyes looked softly across at dark onyx.

“How have you been doing Sasuke?” she asked while placing her bag on her knees, opening it up and grabbing a stethoscope from inside. 

“Hn,” Sasuke shrugged.

“When you mate is gone for an extended period of time, it can cause mental stress on you and your wolf. Which can eventually lead to medical issues if not monitored closely.” She held up the stethoscope and held it up. “I would like to listen to your vitals if that’s okay?” 

Sasuke nodded his head and moved to the edge of the seat so Tsunade could reach him easily. Tsunade placed the end of the stethoscope on her arm to warm it up before placing it on Sasuke’s chest and then to his back. She checked his eyes, pulse, throat and ears. She tested his refluxes and the colour of his skin after a slight pinch. 

“How are you and wolf feeling during Naruto’s absence?” she asked while putting her equipment away.

Sasuke felt a sharp sting behind his eyes suddenly, his wolf suddenly pulling at the sadness of loneliness and depression.

“I see,” Tsunade hummed. “When was your last heat?” She quickly asked so Sasuke wouldn’t have to think too long about Naruto’s absence. 

Sasuke could feel his cheeks warm up and he dropped his face, so his hair would hide his blush.

Tsunade chuckled, “no need to be embarrassed. I am a doctor you know.” Her eyes glinted with mirth.

Sasuke still didn’t respond. He wasn’t used to being questioned by other alphas, even if they were former pack leaders. Being an Uchiha and a  _ former alpha _ , he was trained to not show any sign of being intimidated and be damned if he ever allowed it. He bit the inside of his cheek and brought his eyes up to Tsunade. His lips were pinched tight and he gave her an authoritative look. She only just smiled back at him.

“Have you been experiencing anything out of the ordinary?” Tsunade asked as she sat up straight and folded her arms across her chest. “Could be anything Sasuke. Mood swings, hot flashes, nauseous, fatigue, loss of taste…” She rolled her wrist. “Is your wolf doing anything different?” 

Sasuke glanced away from the older alpha, his hands fisting the small blanket in his lap. 

Tsunade sighed and softened her eyes. “Look Sasuke,” she spoke while touching Sasuke’s hand to get him to look at her. “I’m here if you have questions.” She nodded slightly and squeezed his hand gently. “I’ve been around a long time, know quite a few things and nothing gets past these experienced senses.” She tapped her nose, then her forehead and gave Sasuke another soft smile. She just watched his eyes for a moment, both of them silent until she gave a final squeeze to his hand and stood up. She ruffled his hair, “take it easy young pup.” 

“Hn,” Sasuke responded.

“How is Konan Tsunade-sama?” Hinata softly asked while she prepared tea. 

“Much much better. She is healing very well and quickly.” She grabbed a mug, putting a dash of sugar in the cup before moving it towards Hinata who was bringing the teapot. “Iwai is doing fine. I have no concerns. He is developing on par.” 

“And Sasuke?” Hinata hummed out as she poured the tea.

Tsunade raised a brow at the young beta. Hinata looked back with a kind smile. “What have you noticed?” Tsunade hugged her cup.

Hinata took a seat and tucked her fist under her chin. “Well, he’s been more distant, but, he wasn’t much of a talker to anyone...though he does seem to be close to Kimimaro.” She nibbled on her bottom lip while she thought. “His appetite seems to have improved.”

Tsunade sipped at her mug of tea, watching the young beta appear to be thinking.

“He seems quite taken with Iwai though,” she mused with a smile. “He seems his demure really changes when he is holding that little wolf.” She grabbed her mug and began to take a sip of tea. “Oh, mmm,” Hinata stuttered out in the middle of her taking a drink. “Sakura mentioned that the other day, he was holding Iwai and he actually growled at Kimimaro,” Hinata giggled slightly. “I guess he actually sounded protective or something.” She shrugged her shoulders and sipped at her tea.

Tsunade raised a brow again and tapped her nails on the mug, watching Hinata. She took a breath. “Hinata,” she started and Hinata acknowledged that she was listening. “Ensure Sasuke is getting enough to eat, make sure he doesn’t get overly stressed and make sure he is getting enough sleep.”

Hinata nodded, “is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?” She sounded worried.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head. “The long absence of a mate can be hard on a wolf, mentally and physically.” She pointed a manicured finger at Hinata with seriousness. “Now I trust my brat to get back in one peice, he better if he wants to walk again (she grumbled under her breath), but in the meantime I want to ensure that Sasuke is doing alright during his absence. If you or Sakura have any concerns with Sasuke’s well being, call me immediately.”

“Hai Tsunade-sama,” Hinata nodded. 

Sasuke slipped into his room, quietly closing the door behind him after Tsunade had let him. Heading over to the drawers, he pulled out a pair of sweatpants from the bottom drawer and wrapped them around his neck like a scarf. His wolf immediately purred out and weighed on his senses as Sasuke fell into the large bed, immediately feeling exhausted even though it was still early afternoon. The scent of Naruto filled his pores, sleep fell over him quickly and easily.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

Deidara sat at one of the large oak tables in the library, flipping through pages of a large book, his lips pinched in thought and now and then his eyebrows would raise as he noticed something of interest. At times his finger would follow the words on a page or he would cup his chin and lean upon his elbow. A few more books were stacked to the side and Deidara was interested in them all.

Itachi eyed his mate from the door archway, his arms folded and a small smirk on his lips. He watched Deidara for several minutes, taking in the smooth lines of his face, the graceful way he moved his hands through his hair, around his face and around the books. The omega hadn’t noticed Itachi watching him for the past few minutes and Itachi found this intriguing. It was not often that Deidara had been so absorbed in something that had him not notice his alpha nearby. It was when Deidara leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back with his blond locks falling behind the chair, his arms falling loosely to his sides with his eyes closed, Itachi moved in. 

Itachi could hear the loud breathless sigh released from Deidara’s lips as he quickly and silently moved in over his mate, his eyes taking in the soft lines of Deidara’s neck that was so nicely presented. He quickly moved his lips and tongue to taste the skin before Deidara noticed his presence. The sudden gasp that left Deidara’s lips to immediately change to an inviting and warm purr had Itachi’s alpha stir heat in his lower region. Long slender fingers laced through long dark silky hair of the alpha, pulling lightly and scratching at the scalp, while the alpha assaulted Deidara’s neck with smooth long strokes with his tongue and nips with sharp canines.

“Mmm, ‘tachi ‘un,” Deidara breathed out. His skin had broken out in goosebumps with every lick and nip from Itachi. Deidara pulled at the long hair, forcing the alpha to break away from his neck and Deidara guided Itachi to his lips. Deidara pushed his lips onto those heated alpha lips and dipped his tongue between them, only for his heart to speed up as the alpha’s tongue twisted and twirled with his own in a seductive dance. Humming with excitement, Deidara wrapped his arms around Itachi’s shoulder and pulled him in harder, demanding more tastes, more heat as he pushed his mouth into Itachi harder.

The alpha’s heat rose into a feral dominance of want, possessiveness and desire when the omega responded so eagerly. Itachi growled lowly while he straddled the omega, who still sat in the chair. He leaned forward, pressing his lips harder into the omega’s lips while his hands gripped the arms of the chair. He squeezed his legs around the omega’s legs, successfully trapping him between his knees before moving his hands up to grab the omega’s arms that were laced around his neck. Without breaking the wet hot filthy kiss, Itachi moved Deidara’s arms to the arms of the chair and slightly leaned upon Deidara's forearms to hold him steady.

Itachi pulled back first, licking the flavor of his omega from his lips, his glowing yellow eyes focusing on the half lidded, lust blown eyes of his mate. Deidara’s cheeks were flushed beautifully, his lips were glistening with moisture and parted as the omega panted lightly. The alpha within him demanded submission from the omega and was pleased with what it saw. The marks left on Deidara’s neck glowed brightly, the possessiveness sedated temporarily as the alpha took it in. Deidara’s eyes flickered down to where Itachi’s bulge was very noticeable and licked his lips. Sultry light blue eyes came back up to focus on yellow and Deidara lightly bit on his bottom lip. 

Itachi tilted his head back and forth slightly, watching the sultry look of his mate, taking in his body and continued to grip his mate still. He smirked slightly when Deidara wiggled his arms slightly testing Itachi’s hold and settled just as quickly when he realized he was secured. Itachi leaned forward once again, but lower as he nuzzled at Deidara’s chest between the few opened buttons of his shirt. Deidara’s breath hitched at the alpha’s touch and bites, his fingers clenching at the chair’s handles and his ass wiggled in the seat. The alpha’s desire rose higher, hearing the omega’s moans and smelling the excitement practically flooding Itachi’s nose.

“You working hard my mate?” Itachi purred out between licks and nips. His tongue then found the omega’s hardened nippled and flicked at it playfully.

Deidara’s back arched at the pleasurable sensations zapping through his skin and his knees rubbed together as he struggled to feel some friction on his now hard cock. “MM, y-yes ‘un,” Deidara bit at his bottom lip to keep himself able to answer the question with his eyes squeezed shut.

“You look so sexy when your eyes are concentrating hard on those books, your lips whispering out the words,” he growled out with each breath. With each taste of the omega he could feel his cock pulse and a deep hunger begin to grow.

“I-I was lookin--mmmm,” Deidara started to talk but Itachi’s warm mouth made talking normally impossible. 

“What were you looking for love?” Itachi hummed out again and he moved his nose back up to Deidara’s neck, nosing at Deidara’s mark and leaving light kisses. “Can I help you with anything hmm?”

Deidara gripped the arms of the chairs so hard the wood groaned. The waves of electricity going through his skin had him shivering uncontrollably and he couldn’t stop panting and moaning out.

“Come now love,” Itachi whispered out into Deidara’s ear. “There must be something I can help you with hmm?” Itachi gave a quick bite on Deidara’s mark.

“AHH!!” Deidara cried out and his muscles spasmed throughout his body, causing his body to twist and turn beneath Itachi. Itachi’s hands held his arms firm, his legs still held together by Itachi’s own. “My-my, ahhh-- **_sensei_ ** !” Deidara’s head fell back, his chest heaving from the assault. 

Itachi pulled back with a smirk, his eyes glowing yellow, half lidded and his canines were stretched out over his bottom lip. He released the omega’s arms and cupped Deidara’s chin, pulling those lust blown eyes to look at him. And he wasn’t disappointed. Deidara’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears, fully lusted with passion, his bottom lip was swollen from him biting on it and his face was flushed to his neck. “Very good my student. Sensei will give you a private session,” Itachi purred out, his voice thick with sexual hunger. Deidara nodded slightly with a small desirable smile. 

Itachi tucked his hands beneath Deidara’s ass and Deidara immediately lifted his legs, wrapping them around Itachi’s waist. Deidara’s arms slid up to wrap around Itachi’s neck while Itachi lifted the omega up slowly and squeezed him against his body. Deidara groaned deeply as his confined hard member rubbed against Itachi’s equally hard member. Itachi squeezed Deidara’s ass and pushed his lips into Deidara’s when he stood straight. 

“It’s time for class,” Itachi growled out while Deidara attacked his neck and bounced slightly against him causing a desirable amount of friction against his hard cock. Deidara all but purred in his ear while Itachi carried him to their room. 

==/\/\==

Itachi nuzzled his nose into the blond omega’s hair and pulled him in closer. His chest was pressed against Deidara’s back, his knot linking into his omega tight and his alpha preened at the feeling and sight that lay before it. The smaller wolf purred loudly in his arms and he could feel Deidara running his fingertips up and down his hip. Their bodies and wolves were both sedated from their recent physical activity and the smell of their mating was thick in the air.

“Did you find what you were looking for love?” Itachi mumbled into Deidara’s hair, his fingers running up and around on Deidara’s chest.

Deidara hummed out, shifting his hips slightly and his breath hitched in pleasure as he felt the alpha’s thick knot still embedded within him. Itachi’s fingers then scratched down his chest, the alpha’s purr turning into a seductive growl in his ear. Itachi dragged his tongue along Deidara’s ear, sending shivers throughout him. “Hmm ‘un? Find what?” He closed his eyes and rubbed his head against the alpha. 

Itachi chuckled. “You being sassy towards your sensei?” he teased out in a suggestive tone. 

Deidara stopped moving suddenly when he opened his eyes. Visions of their little role playing game filled his mind. Itachi as the teacher, Deidara the defiant student being taught a lesson and he felt his cock twitch and wolf perk up. 

“Dei?” Itachi broke through the omega’s thoughts. Itachi was curious to see what Deidara had been looking so intently at in the library, no matter how sexy it made him look.

Deidara shook his head slightly, coming back from the sexual visions and feelings in his head. “Hmm, I was looking under werewolf anatomy 101, so to speak,” Deidara chuckled. Itachi left kisses on Deidara’s shoulder. “I know I read somewhere ‘un about omega’s being bonded into other packs, I just wanted to refresh my knowledge. I know I learned about this when I was still with my pack. Before--before…” Deidara trailed off to a whisper.

Itachi felt the distress in Deidara and quickly pulled him in closer, nuzzling and comforting his mate. It was no secret that Deidara had a troubling past before Itachi found and saved him. Itachi had spent many months just gaining the omega’s trust so he could properly court the omega. It was so worth it though, for his intended, his mate, his chosen one and he released a calming purr and scent.

Deidara inhaled deeply before taking a shuddering breath. “I have been remembering many of the basics ‘un but I haven’t found any mention yet regarding an omega turning against a family alpha yet. But I know there is something ‘un, it's on the tip of my tongue.” Deidara made tsking noises to himself.

“I trust you to find the answers you are looking for love,” Itachi whispered out while planting kisses on Deidara’s shoulder, down to his back. 

Deidara hummed out while he closed his eyes, feeling his alpha’s soothing purr, his heady scent and his cock began to twitch that was still deep inside him. Releasing his own rich scent of pheromones, Deidara pulled the alpha’s hair so he could attack those lips. He was certain the information he was looking for could wait for a little while longer while he succumbed to his mate’s advances.

==x00x00x00x00x00x==

It had been a good week or so since Kyuubi had at least told Naruto something about what he had experienced while he was gone. Naruto understood that Nagato and Konan were special wolves to Kyuubi, but they did not have a pack. Did they have family? Kyuubi didn’t know. It was painfully obvious that Kimimaro was a victim of the auction and Kyuubi not knowing if Kimimaro had a family was also depressing him. What if they all had a family pack that was missing them all? Who was waiting for them to hopefully return? Over the week, Naruto and Kakashi continuously talked to Kyuubi for some means of support and talked about putting the wolves at peace respectfully on their land and that they could ask the other packs about them. It was still a touchy subject for Kyuubi, but he was getting better at talking to the two alphas about it.

Utakata was silent for the majority of the time together with the other three wolves. He watched with interest at the interaction between the three. Though Naruto and Kakashi often invited him for their runs, he declined more often than accepted. Utakata wasn’t familiar with their pack mate behaviours and he chose to just watch from the shadows. He wouldn’t admit that he was finding their interactions with each other somewhat fascinating, since he had never grown up in a pack. 

The redhead, Kyuubi, was a younger alpha than Naruto, but was considered the second in command within Naruto’s pack. Though they weren’t blood related, they considered each other as such and wouldn’t hear of any other way. Kakashi wasn’t part of their pack, but was a close and long time friend of the pack. Kyuubi and Naruto treated Kakashi like a father figure of some sort, giving him the respect and friendship as if he was part of their pack.

Utakata found this all to be confusing at first. His understanding was wolf packs had an alpha, several betas and at least one omega. His teachings were that the alpha was strong, powerful, did not like sharing the pack with other packs and the more powerful the alpha, the more omegas that alpha would have to breed with. The betas were to keep the pack fed, succumb to the alpha and omega’s every whim, no questions ever asked. All pups born from the omega’s were by the alpha’s seed only. Beta’s would have pups amongst themselves, no alpha seed was allowed but Utakata would scoff at that. From what he had learned about alpha’s, he couldn’t be convinced that alpha’s would not take what and who they wanted, when they wanted, hierarchy rules be damned. 

Utakata sat at the edge of the cave when he heard the three wolves coming closer. Their yapping and whining carried through the breeze and Utakata could tell that Naruto and Kyuubi were at it again, playing around like pups. He stood up and leaned against the wall of the cave, polishing his flute and watched while the two wolves crashed through the trees. He shook his head and frowned.  _ ‘It's gonna be years before the trees cover up the damage those two have done over the past couple weeks,’  _ he thought to himself. Kakashi slowly walked from behind, going through the already made paths that were made. Utakata nodded his head in respect to Kakashi when he saw that he was carrying a large elk in his jaws and dropped it at Utakata’s feet. Utakata swore he could see a glimmer of a smile in those big round wolf eyes.

The three transformed into their human forms, grabbing some clothes from their bags that were near the mouth of the cave before grabbing the carcass and pulling into the cave. Inside they all got busy preparing the meat. 

“I think this will do for the trip home,” Naruto casually spoke up while placing sliced meat on sticks to cook over the fire. Kakashi hummed in agreement and Kyuubi said nothing. Naruto glanced over at Kyuubi and frowned slightly when Kyuubi didn’t look up at him. “Kyu’bs? What do you think?” he asked out softly.

Kyuubi pinched his lips together, his brows furrowing down and making his forehead wrinkle. He half shrugged and still didn’t look up. 

Naruto shuffled over to Kyuubi, his shoulder nearly touching the other. “Come home Kyu’bs,” Naruto whispered. “If it's only for a bit, then so be it, but let home be your starting point of where you want to go next, okay?” Naruto’s eyes were soft as they glanced to the side, taking in Kyuubi’s posture and scent. The younger alpha still had a thick scent of sadness, but Naruto knew not to expect him to get over the pain just like that, but Kyuubi needed to remember he had a family that cared deeply for him and would always be there for him. Naruto hoped that taking Kyuubi home would help him remember that. Naruto waited patiently for Kyuubi’s response while they both continued to strip the meat and prepare it for cooking.

Naruto didn’t know how long they sat there quietly, with only the sounds of the fire crackling, the four of them breathing and moving about preparing the meat of the elk. The scent of cooked wild meat filled the cavern and at times one of them would start chewing on a piece as they all continued to work. Naruto’s alpha thumped out with excitement when he heard Kyuubi whisper out a simple word. 

“ _ Okay _ ”

Naruto wanted to jump up, pump his fist in the air and give everyone highfives, but he managed to keep his excitement down. He knew that this decision for Kyuubi was a difficult one but he was glad he was able to convince Kyuubi that he needed to come home. Naruto at least allowed himself to grin while still stripping the meat and gave a knowledgeable grunt of approval instead as a response to Kyuubi’s word.

The next day, the wolves were preparing to leave, having a good night sleep and Naruto, Kakashi and Utakata were packing up their bags with the now cooked meat. Kyuubi of course didn’t have a bag but Naruto and Kakashi had no issues packing extra meat for him. 

“We should send a letter to the pack, to let them know we are heading back,” Naruto piped up as he zipped up his bag. Kakashi hummed in agreement.

“I will guide you through the safest pass through the mountains and as far as the town of Elko. It’s a quite isolated small town, right along the mountains, barely any people there and you can send your mail from there.” It was Utakata speaking up this time. “You should be able to pass as a tourist if you go in right when the bus runs through. Providing the weather is good, we should get there in three days.” He nodded his head when Naruto and Kakashi looked at him with surprise. 

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and gave a grin at Utakata. “That is very kind of you Utakata, but, you don’t have to stay here. You can come back with us!” Naruto grinned widely but was obviously nervous at asking the stoic wolf. 

Utakata just stared at the blond.  _ ‘How strange, he would be willing to invite me to his territory? What’s the motive…’ _ Utakata was now conflicted with the thought that Naruto was indeed a caring alpha as he watched over the last three weeks, but what alpha would invite another to his territory other than to kill the threat? His wolf muddled in the back of his head, pacing in circles in his mind, just as confused as Utakata felt. 

“W-well, that’s if you want to, ya know?” Naruto quickly stuttered out when he saw Utakata give a confused look. “I-I just thought how you are here alone...with no pack...and--and well…” 

“Naruto,” Kakashi cut off the blond. “Don’t judge, it's not like you.”

Naruto gave a sheepish grin as his cheeks turned red. “Y-yeah, yeah, sorry Utakata. I-I meant no harm,” his head was lowered but Naruto looked up through his golden eyelashes towards the other, looking suspiciously like a guilty dog. 

Kakashi grinned and shook his head as he prepared himself to shift. Kyuubi had already shifted and was waiting a few feet away, his head looking to the south, his nose sniffing the cool November air.

Utakata shifted his bag, his thoughts still on why the blond alpha would suggest such a thing. He looked up at Naruto again, who was nibbling on his bottom lip, still giving him the big round eyes that were practically begging for forgiveness? Or an answer? What did the alpha want him to say? 

“We should get moving,” was all Utakata could muster up to say. He watched as the blond alpha’s eyes widened slightly before he frowned sadly and then shook his head in agreement. Naruto sighed loudly and turned away from Utakata and began to shift. ‘ _ Was he disappointed?’ _ Utakata suddenly felt guilty that the blond was feeling bad, obviously because of what he told him. He watched the large blond wolf slowly walk to the large red coloured wolf and nudge shoulders. A pang of sadness shot through his chest while watching the moment between the two wolves.  _ ‘Why do I care?’ _ Utakata thought before shaking his head of all emotion and shifting. These characters were certainly making him more and more confused the longer he stayed with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are ALL just so special in my eyes! I'm going to steal you all away to cuddle and snuggle with when I'm feeling the blues!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...just a warning. I will explain first. If any of you are still following the Naruto universe, meaning reading/watching Boruto, this week's chapter 55 of the Boruto world has made me very emotional. It was an emotional time as I read chapter 55 and I did cry, even though my husband wondered how I could have an emotional development to a fictional spirit character. After a severe beating from me on him, about how a fictional story is written so damn good, that emotions will be released. Needless to say he was more compassionate after that beating.
> 
> Thus, after this heartbreaking news in chapter 55, every time I wrote Kyuubi's scenes I cried. So...this might have a little bit more angst than normal. I'm proud to be a Naruto fan and dammit, yes I cried for Neji, Jiraiya and Itachi too while watching the damn series, I'm gawd dammit, I not afraid to cry for Kurama. 
> 
> Okay, now that that is off my chest, many thanks to my buddy kcisjohan for being the one I bounce ideas off of and also, Dhampir, your adorable begging was also at the back of my mind wanting to post this chapter. 
> 
> With all that being said, do not get cranky if you find some errors. I was anxious as well to get this baby out, even with having to go through the heartache of learning of Kurama in chapter 55 of the Boruto series.

Sasuke sat at his desk, in the room, working on assignments that would need to be submitted to his professors before Christmas. But instead of tapping out his notes on his lap top, he was currently staring out the bedroom window, watching fat fluffy snowflakes land against the window. 

He could hear Kimimaro chattering happily downstairs, Nagato’s deep chuckles and the laughter that often floated upstairs through the air. The party of three were of course invited to stay with the Uzumaki pack, since there were other cabins for guests located out on the land, the three had decided to use one to give the small pack their own space. Though Nagato and Konan felt they were intruding, Sakura, Hinata and Kiba were incredibly convincing that they would never find the small pack intrusive. Thus, the three would join them for meals, come over with baby Iwai and just visit with everyone. It was like one big close family and Sasuke sighed at the thought. 

His lips frowned slightly as he thought about Naruto. He has been gone a total of three months now and there hasn’t been a letter for at least a month. Sasuke could feel his wolf get depressed more and more the last few days. The only thing that seemed to perk he and his wolf was when he interacted with Iwai. He smiled slightly at the thought of the small cub. The little cub was growing wonderfully, staying awake more often and he was noticing his surroundings more and more. 

“Sasuke! Sasuke!” The voice and knock on his door interrupted Sasuke’s musings. He looked towards the door, knowing it was Kimimaro behind it.

“Hn,” Sasuke called out and his heart fluttered when Kimimaro came in holding Iwai. 

“Are ya busy?” Kimimaro called out as he rocked the bundle. 

Sasuke could hear the familiar noises of Iwai getting fussy. Sasuke recognized it immediately.  _ ‘Sounds like it's dinner time,’  _ Sasuke smiled to himself. Sasuke shook his head at Kimimaro.

“I’m going to town with Kiba to see the candy shop!” Kimimaro was practically glowing with excitement. “Konan is in the bath and Nagato went back to the cabin to get some things, so he will be back really soon! Can you feed Iwai?” Kimimaro pleaded with his eyes.

“Of course,” Sasuke chuckled. He was no stranger to feeding and changing Iwai now. He got several times to interact with the baby boy and enjoyed every moment. It was one of the small joys that helped him forget about the absence of his mate. He held out his arms when Kimimaro handed over Iwai and the bottle. 

“Thanks Sasuke! Did you want something too?” Kimimaro bounced on his heels as he waited for Sasuke’s response. 

Sasuke chuckled watching the hyper little omega wolf. “No, but thank you for asking.” Sasuke gave Kimimaro a nod before Kimimaro clapped his hands and waved before leaving the room. He heard Kiba and Kimimaro chattering before leaving the house. Iwai made it be known by releasing a loud irritated wail that it was time. Sasuke smiled down at the cubby cub in his arms. He was dressed in a warm cozy dark blue onesie and had a small fuzzy blue cap on his head. He waved his arms about and released another cry and Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle. “Okay okay little one, it’s coming.” Sasuke quickly checked the heat of the milk, ensuring it wasn’t too hot or cold, and then rubbed the tip of the nipple along Iwai’s bottom lip, since the little cub was now extremely annoyed that his food wasn’t coming fast enough and was crying out more. “Come come now, here it is, it’s alright,” Sasuke hummed quietly and softly, pulling Iwai closer to his chest. 

Iwai finally began to move his lips about trying to latch onto the bottle’s nipple and Sasuke hummed out a soft tune. As Iwai finally got settled suckling his dinner, Sasuke just watched those lilac eyes that looked straight back at him. Sasuke could feel his wolf in a serene state, as if the wolf felt like it was content being in the position that Sasuke and Iwai were in. Sasuke was certainly feeling, dare he say,  _ happy _ , in this current situation. Sasuke just relaxed in his chair, feeding and rubbing his fingertips over Iwai’s forehead softly. At times he would feel the cub’s small wolf essence reach out, like butterfly wings, touching Sasuke’s mentality and his wolf would be so enthused, Sasuke would shiver. 

Sasuke walked about his room when Iwai was done eating, the small baby held into his chest and Sasuke patted his back lightly, coaxing a burp. Iwai made gurgles and his little hands grasped at Sasuke’s shirt now and then. When a pronounced belching noise finally broke through the room, Sasuke scrunched his nose when he heard the sound of liquid mixed with the burp noise and the unmistakable feeling of warm wetness on his shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing that now he would have to change his shirt, but that certainly didn’t deter him. He leaned to stroke his cheek against Iwai’s, whispering what a good boy he was before laying him down on his bed safely. 

Ensuring Iwai was secure between pillows and the blankets, he stepped back to slide out of his shirt. Pulling his head through carefully so not to get any spit up in his hair, (or anywhere else on him) he managed to get the shirt off without much fuss. Grabbing the shirt into a bundle, he took it to his ensuite bathroom to wash off the spit up into the sink. Rinsing the bulk of it off, it just so happened that Sasuke got a whiff of the foul stank of baby regurgitated milk, mixed with stomach acid. The smell hit him so fast and hard, Sasuke barely had the time to drop the shirt in the sink and hit the floor on his knees before the toilet. His stomach spasmed to rid the contents of his stomach, burning vomit came rushing up and Sasuke heaved uncontrollably into the toilet. His hands gripped the side of the bowel, while his legs shook and eventually one hand moved up and found the handle to flush away the sight and rancid smell. 

Sasuke rested his forehead on the back of the toilet seat, taking deep breaths when his stomach finally stopped heaving. His throat burned but he just sat breathing, spitting out into the bowl now and then, waiting for his body to stop shaking. When he finally felt he could stand on his own two legs, he pulled himself up to the sink, holding onto the edge of the cabinet since his knees still quivered slightly and turned on the water. Scooping up handfuls of water into his mouth, spitting and swallowing, he gargled until he was able to look into the mirror. His face was pale yet his cheeks were burning red, his eyes were swollen from the tears that were squeezed from his heaving and a light sheen of sweat was present in his hairline.

“Holy fuck,” Sasuke breathed out. He grabbed a cloth and washed at his face, then grabbed his toothbrush.  _ ‘Damn it Iwai, what did you eat that smelled that bad!?’  _ Sasuke thought to himself as he brushed his teeth and tongue. Of course Sasuke knew that all Iwai ate was milk, but damn-- 

Sasuke shuffled back out to the bedroom, Iwai was still where he left him, his little arms and legs moving about slightly in the small nest of pillows and blanket. Sasuke immediately felt the warmth of seeing the baby and moved to lay beside Iwai on the bed. Iwai turned his head, his lilac eyes focusing on Sasuke immediately and Sasuke felt the tickle of Iwai’s inner wolf against his own. Sasuke ran his fingers down Iwai’s cheeks and chin and hummed out a soft tune. 

The ting of his cell phone broke Sasuke’s musing a while later. Iwai was starting to get sleepy while Sasuke watched him so Sasuke slowly moved to sit up on the bed to check his phone. It was Itachi. Sasuke frowned at the message and then sighed loudly. Of course Dei would want him to come to dinner. It’s been practically the same message every other day since Sasuke’s last visit a couple weeks ago. 

He glanced over at Iwai, who was now fast asleep in the little pillow/blanket nest. He smiled for a moment, watching Iwai’s breaths go between his small parted light pink lips. He threw a hand through his hair and sighed happily. Quickly responding to his brother’s text, he gently moved Iwai into the middle of the bed and snuggled up beside him, inhaling his fresh baby smell and closed his eyes. 

Sasuke woke from his nap when he heard Kimimaro come into his room. He quickly looked to his side to find Iwai still sleeping beside him and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Hi Sasuke! We’re all back so I came to get Iwai!” Kimimaro whispered as he smiled at Sasuke and Iwai. Sasuke nodded and adjusted himself to sit up, while Kimimaro gently picked up the sleeping babe. “When you come downstairs you can see what I got!” Kimimaro gave Sasuke a big smile as he cuddled Iwai in close. He grabbed the now empty baby bottle before whispering goodbye to Sasuke and left his room. 

Sasuke yawned and stretched, realized that he still had no shirt on and he was only napping for what looked like an hour. His stomach released a growl and hunger pang, so he stood up and quickly grabbed one of Naruto’s hoodies, slipped it on and headed downstairs to satisfy his grumpy stomach.

  
  


==intermission==

  
  


Sasuke headed over to the Uchiha homestead after having a light snack and informing the Uzumaki pack he was heading over to his brothers. The drive was nice, quiet, and the weather was typical for the first week of December. Light dusting of snow and blue skies made the scenery beautiful. 

Sasuke let himself into the Uchiha home and was hit with a heavenly scent. Deidara was obviously cooking dinner, and Sasuke’s stomach let loose a low grumble. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the sound from his stomach as he shrugged off his jacket, hanging it up and then toed off his boots. He only just ate a few hours ago for fucks sakes! He clenched his teeth when he felt his wolf slam against his mental walls suddenly, the feeling of anxiety suddenly washing over him. Sasuke rubbed his temples, closed his eyes and leaned against the door for a brief moment.  _ ‘What’s up you fuzzy mutt? Why are you doing this?’ _ Sasuke sighed out when his wolf didn’t calm down much. Sasuke pushed the wolf down as much as he could. Scenting the room, Sasuke found nothing out of the ordinary, Itachi, Deidara and a heavenly scent of food cooking. 

Pushing the scents to cover the wolf’s anxiety, he made his way through the home straight to the kitchen. Naturally he found Deidara, with one of his quirky aprons on and humming to himself as he pranced around the kitchen flipping, flying and lord knew what else.

Sasuke identified steak first, his mouth starting to salivate. Fried potatoes was another and Sasuke felt himself melt with hunger. Sure there were some other traditional foods he was cooking as well, such as udon soup, dishes with curry, fish, pork and a variety of vegetables. Sasuke’s nose and stomach were a flurry of excitement at all the food.

“Feeding the neighborhood Dei?” Sasuke spoke out while he headed over to the covered platters and took in the many dishes that were finished or waiting to be cooked.

“Sasuke ‘un! You made it!” Deidara practically radiated with excitement as he ran to Sasuke and gathered him into his arms. 

Sasuke stiffened up and pinched his lips as he waited for the assault the older omega was certain to give. The older omega did indeed immediately start rubbing his cheeks against the side of his head and Sasuke found himself enjoying the attention. His wolf was suddenly all happy again and purring at all the attention from the older omega. Sasuke released a big sigh of content instead of dwelling on the situation and just went with the flow. 

Deidara pulled back when he was done scenting up Sasuke, but held his hands on Sasuke’s shoulders while his baby blues looked over Sasuke. “How you feeling ‘un? You look a little better,” Deidara muttered while Deidara lifted up Sasuke’s black hair, felt his forehead and so on. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes while he allowed Deidara to continue to dote. He didn’t know what the hell was wrong with him lately, since when did he enjoy being doted on? “I’m fine.” 

Deidara gave him a smile before turning and grabbing a carrot. “Now, go up to your room and rest up before dinner,” he snapped out gently and shoved the carrot into Sasuke’s mouth. “This should hold you over until then.” Deidara giggled and then turned Sasuke around, pushing him gently towards the door of the kitchen. “Now scoot, I’ll call you when supper is ready!” 

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the bubbly blond omega who wiggled his fingers at him to head out. Crunching a bite of his carrot, Sasuke again rolled his eyes and headed out. 

Flopping himself down on his old bed, he stared up at the plain ceiling, letting his mind relax and think of anything. His wolf nudged at his senses, releasing a feeling that Sasuke couldn’t identify. Lines formed on his forehead as he frowned thinking about what his inner wolf was doing. He closed his eyes and focused. 

_ Darkness. Of course there is darkness, my eyes are closed! Sasuke huffed to himself. It was an interesting feeling, knowing he was focusing on his wolf’s essence within himself but not feeling the solid mass of his body.  _

_ A warm breeze with a deep electric blue colouring filled his senses immediately. Sasuke could feel the kindness, the warmth, the love, as his wolf embraced him. His wolf’s energy was vibrant and thick, and Sasuke felt protected and cared for as the electric blue lights filled his vision and pores. Sasuke couldn’t explain the amazing emotions he felt when he felt his wolf. The lights suddenly moved away, twirling about in front of him and Sasuke knew that the wolf wanted him to follow. Though he had no physical form, he still felt himself walking, once again that was just a weird feeling. _

_ The blue light danced, bounced about in front of Sasuke, encouraging Sasuke to keep moving to follow. And Sasuke did, his thoughts wondering what has gotten his wolf doing this type of behaviour.  _

_ A spark caught his eye behind the bouncing blue spiraling aura of his wolf, a small ball of green light sparked in the darkness. Curious, he felt himself move his head to see past the blue. But the blue light bursted out steaks of light, like an electrical ball and Sasuke could feel the excitement emanate from his wolf. The lights streaked through the air and began to circle the small green aura of light quickly, shooting out sparks in all directions while the small green orb remained steady. _

_ Sasuke felt himself moving closer to the pair of lights, curiosity filling him to the brim. He could feel the excitement, tenderness, possessiveness and overwhelming love practically thrusted at him from his wolf. Sasuke was still confused. Why did his wolf have such an infatuation for this small green ball of light? He could feel himself getting closer and his wolf’s excitement was buzzing through him like electricity. Reaching out, the desire to touch was overwhelming him with curiosity, and even though he couldn’t see his fingers, he knew he was getting closer as the warmth of the two lights lightly touched him. _

**KNOCK KNOCK!!**

Sasuke lost his breath as his consciousness was yanked hard from his mind like he was on a dropping roller coaster. His eyes flew open and the wave of nausea had him rolling over quickly, falling to the floor off his bed and struggling to keep from throwing up right there on the floor. 

**KNOCK KNOCK!!** ****

“Sasuke, are you awake?” Itachi called from the other side of the door.

Sasuke scrambled across the floor, his stomach promising that it wasn’t calming down at all as he pushed open the ensuite bathroom door and stumbled over to the toilet. His head had only come to the edge of the seat when his body began to heave and release his earlier lunch. Gripping the sides of the seat, his stomach convulsed over and over, releasing what it could as tears came from his eyes. 

He felt someone pull gently at his hair, holding it lightly and a hand rubbing his back soothingly. It was comforting, but also embarrassing while his body slowed its contractions eventually. Panting heavily, his forehead once again resting on the back part of the seat, the toilet flushed on it’s own and Sasuke was silently grateful that someone did that. Not someone, but he knew it was Itachi that was currently holding his hair and rubbing his back. Part of him was grateful but his pride was embarrassed. 

“All done?” Itachi asked calmly.

Sasuke all but grunted out a response as he slowly moved back and sat on the bathroom floor. A cup of water was presented to him and he accepted it immediately, taking big gulps. His breath still came out in shuddering pants, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall. He didn’t flinch when Itachi began to wipe his face with a warm wet cloth.

“What happened otouto?” Itachi asked, concern etched in his voice while he wiped Sasuke’s forehead. 

“I was concentrating--with my wolf,” Sasuke panted out in a whisper. “I came out too fast when you knocked--felt like a G force and my stomach couldn’t handle it.” He cracked open his eyes to see Itachi kneeled before him, his face looking concerned. Sasuke smirked, “can’t handle fair rides anymore it would seem.” 

Itachi snorted out a laugh before standing up before Sasuke. “Are you okay to get up now?” He held out his hand. 

Sasuke nodded, grasped Itachi’s hand and slowly got up. Itachi held him steady as he made his way to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He raised a brow at Itachi who continued to stand behind him while he brushed.

“I came to tell you it’s almost time for dinner, and--well,” Itachi hesitated. His large eyes focused on Sasuke in the mirror. Sasuke turned his head slightly, giving a look of question. Itachi licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, as if he was having trouble trying to figure out what to say, and for Itachi, that usually wasn’t a problem for him. 

Sasuke spit into the sink and rinsed the sink before placing his toothbrush back in the cup. “What is it niisan?” 

“We have guests,” Itachi breathed out. 

Sasuke eyed his aniki, who said nothing more but just continued to stare back. “Oh--kay?” Sasuke finally responded. Sasuke couldn’t for the life of him why Itachi was acting so-- _ insecure. _ When Itachi didn’t respond, Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and slipped past him. It wasn’t rare for Itachi to have other clans attend the home for updates, clan meetings and so on, so he had no idea why Itachi would sound so unsure about bringing up dinner guests. He went to his closet to grab a clean shirt and sweater, since he felt gross after his unscheduled meeting with the porcelain throne. “I’ll be down shortly, I’m just going to change,” he called out to Itachi, not paying him anymore to his mind.

“Oh, well then, I’ll see you downstairs,” Itachi called out at the door. “And otouto--”

“Hn?” Sasuke responded, his back still to Itachi.

“Be sure to remain composed.” He nodded and then slipped out the door.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment as he flipped through shirts at Itachi’s comment, but then shrugged it off as he continued to clean up for dinner.

Heading down the stairs, Sasuke took in all the amazing dinner scents that milled throughout the house. His stomach gurgled with anticipation and Sasuke swore his mouth was dripping with hunger. Even his wolf pawed around, eager for Sasuke to bite into all the fabulous foods that the scents promised. As he came to the bottom of the long stairwell, he heard a muffle of voices coming from down the hall from what sounded like in the library. Though Sasuke was more involved in clan politics in the past, when he was still  _ being an alpha, _ he had stepped back from that area now that he fully accepted his omega status and bonded with Naruto. Ignoring the voices, he headed to the large dining room where he knew Itachi would be hosting his guests. It was really the only time the grand dining room was ever used. 

Opening one of the large wooden double doors, he found Deidara placing a dish on the table next to practically a dozen others. The alluring smell of dinner was so thick that Sasuke felt he could just start cutting at the air and eating the scents. 

“Hi ‘un, did you have a good rest?” Deidara called out to him while arranging the dishes. 

“Hn,” Sasuke moved to the side of the table, checking out the settings and food. He subtly counted eight places at the table. He moved to his usual seated position at Itachi’s left side, who sat at the head of the table. “Who’s attending tonight?” Sasuke asked as he pulled his chair out.

Deidara stopped moving and glanced up at Sasuke with a wide eyed look. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes looked from Sasuke and then over to Sasuke’s left. 

“Hello Sasuke love,” a soft kind voice called out from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke froze, his hand still on the top of the chair, his pupils looking straight ahead and staring at nothing. His free hand clenched suddenly and the hand holding the chair gripped harder. 

A choppy gasp and an unmistakable breathy sob broke out, “oh Sasuke baby, how I’ve missed you.” 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut when an emotional tidal wave washed over his senses. Fear, yearning, excitement, anxiety, dread, were all but a few that he could identify. The voice, it was so gentle and calming, yet he feared the person behind the voice, but did he really? Part of him wanted to embrace but then the deep instilled panic wanted him to run. 

Sasuke clenched his teeth and took a breath. He could do this and he wanted to. He wasn’t weak. He slowly turned towards the voice to see the figure. He knew who it was before he could lay his eyes on her. Long silky blue black hair fell around her shoulders, her bangs trimmed perfectly to cup her face, her shimmering black eyes looked at him filled with such love that his chest ached. Her red lips were quivering slightly and her skin was just as beautiful from when he remembered seeing her last. 

“Mother…” His breath hitched out around the words, his chest aching so much from the pain of seeing her. God he missed her so much, he didn’t realize until she was standing here, now, before him. Her beautiful red lips smiled after he called out to her and two tears escaped her watery eyes. 

The two large wooden doors burst open, creating a ripple through the calming moment between Sasuke and Mikoto. Sasuke whipped his head around to see his father, waltz through the door, talking to Itachi who walked beside him. Sasuke felt the blood drain from his face and his heart stop suddenly when a bolt of fear suddenly pierced his chest and he stumbled backwards slightly. 

Itachi stopped and focused on Sasuke, his face contorted with concern when seeing Sasuke looking pale and like a terrified deer that had been cornered. He glanced at his mother, who was standing a few feet away from Sasuke and was looking at him and his father. 

Fugaku stopped talking and walking when he noticed Itachi’s attention elsewhere. He glanced down the long table to see his wife giving a look of uncertainty and then turned her head to her right. Fugaku followed her eyes to see his youngest son, looking white as a ghost, staring right back at him. Fugaku’s eyes widened at seeing his youngest son and a smile spread on his face. “Sasuke!” he bellowed out with enthusiasm, holding both his arms out.

Sasuke blinked at the sudden outburst from his father. He swallowed thickly and now that the initial shock was over, his mind was beginning to panic. 

_ ‘Mother--father...here, with Itachi, they don’t know--they can’t know. Clan pride. I need to be alpha. Alpha--alpha, clan pride….shame--shame...you’re the shame.’ _

All the old insecurities came rushing back to the forefront of his mind in a flash and Sasuke could feel his wolf panicking as it felt Sasuke’s anxiety rise to dangerous levels. His chest tightened without his consent and he was finding it hard to breath. His eyes wouldn’t move away from the man he calls father at the far other end of the room. 

“Fugaku-sama,” a deep raspy voice called out.

Two large male alpha’s and a smaller female beta entered in the room behind Fugaku and Itachi, stopping just to the one side and looking across the room. 

Fugaku turned briefly to see the others that joined his side. “Ah, Obito! You remember Sasuke!” Fugaku slapped a large hand on the man’s shoulder.

Obita grinned and looked at Sasuke. “Sasuke-kun!” his voice boomed out with happiness.

Sasuke’s eyes focused on the man. Obita Uchiha, his alpha cousin, Fugaku’s trusted pack member, with his characteristic Uchiha looks of black thick hair and pale skin. His wolf shuddered at the glare and Sasuke’s chest continued to constrict. 

The smaller beta woman grinned a smile when she looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately recognized Izumi Uchiha, another clan member, who was his age and they grew up together as children. He felt a slight feeling of joy at seeing his long time family friend. But it was short lived when his eyes moved to the largest alpha man standing there, his deep green eyes focused solely on Sasuke with a hood that covered his head and a black mask covering the bottom half of his face. He vaguely recalled this alpha, an Uchiha pack member of his father’s pack and his wolf suddenly spiked a shot of fear through him. 

His body began to shake when his father, Itachi and the three other members began to walk around to the table, their destination obvious. His feet shuffled backwards, away from the looming members of the Uchiha clan, his eyes stuck on the large green eyed alpha who’s eyes never left his own as he walked. A warm soft hand fell on his shoulder from behind him and his wolf snapped out its jaws from the jolt of surprise.

“Sasuke, what--” Mikoto’s was soft yet thick with concern. 

Sasuke stepped back more, his back hitting his mother but his eyes wouldn’t stop looking at the large green eyed alpha that was a mere few feet from him now. His wolf was spiraling in his head, its jaws snapping wildly in his mind at the alpha that was coming towards him. His muscles began to convulse and he struggled to keep his composure while the hairs on his body began to rise. He could barely feel the warmth from his omega mother who was pressed up against him, saying words to him but her voice sounded garbled like she was under water. 

Sasuke’s heart was pounding frantically in his chest, causing him to not be able to breathe, and the panic rose when he couldn’t catch his breath. The large alpha loomed over him now, his green eyes still bearing into him and his wolf slammed into his mind with such force, all Sasuke could feel was terror. 

“Sasuke! What’s going--” 

Sasuke turned so fast and hard at the voices behind him, his father’s alpha presence familiar and his brother, just to his side with eyes wide in concern. He was surrounded. His mind panicked and blurred. 

They were all around him! His father! His mother! A strange alpha-- _ other alphas _ \-- _ he was trapped!--no escape _ \-- _ there’s no escape! --shame--shame of the family-- _

The visions of his past slammed into him, over and over until his wolf shook his panic core regarding the strange green eyed alpha that trapped him. 

_ ~Escape--escape, get away, _ **_NOW!_ ** _ ~ _

His wolf released a deep growl from Sasuke’s lips and snapped at everyone in the room. “GET AWAY!” he screamed out in a howling growl. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” Sasuke’s eyes bled red and his claws stretched out while he crouched, jumping up and snapping and clawing out at everyone around him. His breaths were heavy with snarls laced within them. 

All the wolves surrounding Sasuke stepped back in surprise. Mikoto held her hands to her lips, covering her cries of surprise and hurt. Itachi held his arm up across his father’s chest, pushing him back away from Sasuke. Obito and Izumi stood to the side, their eyes wide in surprise at the events happening in front of their eyes. The green eyed alpha narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and didn’t move from his stance. 

Sasuke’s head was flipping side to side, his red eyes glowing and watching the wolves that currently had him trapped. His canines were dripping with saliva, his lips were curled up over his teeth as he snarled out with each heavy breath. His clawed hands were poised at the ready to strike should someone come to close. 

“DON’T go near him!” Itachi boomed out through the room, his voice full of authority. Sasuke’s eyes glanced quickly at Itachi but then focused back on the green eyed alpha. “His wolf has control--its panicking,” Itachi dropped his tone slightly but ensured it didn’t sound threatening to Sasuke. 

“But why?” Mikoto squeaked out in a sob. 

“Fugaku-sama, I will protect you,” the green eyed alpha snarled out, his eyes not leaving Sasuke’s feral form. “I will secure him.” He moved towards Sasuke.

“NO! STOP!” Itachi growled out at the green eyed alpha, but the alpha didn’t obey Itachi.

Sasuke leaped up and away from the lunging alpha, lashing out his claws repeatedly with threatening snarls, his mouth spitting out froth. He landed gracefully on his feet, his hands falling to the floor to keep his balance and he clenched his teeth in warning at the green eyed alpha. Before anyone could make another move, Sasuke bounded to his feet and sprinted away with such speed that the group could only watch when large doors slammed open with such force picture frames fell from the walls. Sasuke was gone. 

“Sasuke!” Deidara cried out as he chased after him through the doors.

Itachi found his footing and raced right behind Deidara through the doors, the rest of the Uchiha clan standing in shock at the event that just took place before them. 

“What happened?” Mikoto choked out, tears escaping her wide eyes that were focused on Fugaku. 

Fugaku moved immediately and embraced his mate, holding and rocking her close as she sobbed into his chest. “I’m not sure, but be damned if I won’t find out,” he said firmly as he kissed the top of her head. “Obito, Izumi, go.” He snapped his head in the direction of the doors, his eyes firm with authority. 

“Hai,” they both spoke in unison and followed the trail of the others.

“We will get to the bottom of this, don’t worry.” Fugaku rubbed Mikoto’s back and slowly led her out of the room. The green eyed alpha following closely behind them. 

  
  


==x00x00x00x00x00x==

  
  


The four wolves galloped through the deep snow that glistened in the sunlight, leaving huge swirls of snow behind them. They bounded around each other, as if they were in a race or a game to see who could leave the most intricate snow trails behind them. The mountains towered all around them, reminding them that this was their land and they were not to be taken for granted.

The dark brown wolf was mainly in the lead, giving hushed out grunted noises out now and then towards the three others that were with him. Kakashi grunted out a response to Utakata, while the other two, Naruto and Kyuubi, were still pushing at each other playfully in the deep snow. They were making good time between the mountain bowls, now that Utakata was able to show them more easier paths to take. Having someone guide them through the mountains was certainly a lifesaver. 

Utakata began to slow and was turning towards an opening between the mountains until he stopped at the ledge. Kakashi made his way to stop beside him and took in the vast view. 

_ ‘Woah, talk about an amazing view!’ _ Naruto whistled out through the bond when he came up beside Kakashi, shaking his coat from the excess snow that got on it.

_ ‘Hn, it certainly is pup,’  _ Kakashi teased. 

_ ‘Meh, I guess it’s okay,’ _ Kyuubi was next to step up to the ledge, his nose twitching about and taking in the scents.

On the ledge of the mountain, the wolves could see far across the land as the mountains were surrounding a vast valley. The sunbeams were making the land glisten like magic and the clouds in the distance floated lazily over the mountains on the other side. 

Utakata yipped slightly and nodded his head in a direction. He then began to trot towards the valley.

_ ‘Looks like we go this way.’ _ Kakashi shook his head and sneezed before following Utakata. 

Naruto looked over at the large red wolf, watching how his nose sniffed about and his eyes scanned over the horizon.  _ ‘You okay there? Did you need a rest?’ _ Naruto whispered out through their bond. 

Kyuubi’s head turned to look at Naruto, his large head tilting and ears straight up.  _ ‘What cha you talking about?’ _ he huffed out.  _ ‘You thinking I can’t keep up?’ _ He let out an irritated snort. 

Naruto whimpered slightly and lowered his head.  _ ‘No dude, I’m just worried about you s’all.’ _

Kyuubi released a long sigh and looked back over the horizon.  _ ‘J-just been awhile that’s all, just--thinking,’ _ he whispered out.

Naruto moved and nuzzled his wolf cheeks with Kyuubi’s.  _ ‘Never forget, I’m here for you,’ _ Naruto purred out before dragging his tongue across Kyuubi’s muzzle. 

Kyuubi gave a nudge of his head at Naruto before taking the steps forward, following after Utakata and Kakashi. 

It was nightfall when the four wolves got close to their destination. Utakata led the small pack of wolves to a location that was secluded from human traffic, that happened to be near a small creek. The forest was thick in the area, so they didn’t need to worry about being seen. The four found a warm covered area, thick with fir trees that also doubled as a good ground cover over the snow. Utakata transformed first and got himself dressed. Digging under the larger snow covered bushes, he pulled out some small kindling size branches and quickly put together a small fire. 

“One of you will have to go into town and check the bus schedule. It's best you wander into town after the bus has unloaded. The bus usually spends 30 minutes in the town, refueling and allowing the tourists to take in the sites.” Three sets of wolf eyes nodded at Utakata as they watched him tend to the small fire. “You all may as well stay in form until morning, it's for the best in these elements.” He nodded his head up at the snow covered trees.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto and Kyuubi.  _ ‘Get some sleep, it’s been a long day.’ _

Naruto and Kyuubi nodded slowly and Naruto immediately moved in and snuggled into Kyuubi, resting his muzzle on the red wolf’s shoulders. He let out a big sigh, licking his lips and closing his eyes. Kyuubi laid his head down on the ground and let out a long breath before closing his eyes. Kakashi inwardly smiled at the two before moving himself closer to Utakata and curling his wolf body close to the stoic man. 

“I don’t need a comforter,” Utakata huffed out. He pulled his flute out of his bag and held it in his lap for a moment, watching the light from the small fire dance across the surface. Kakashi nudged his shoulder with his head with a whimper. Utakata looked over at the grey wolf, giving him a glare. “What?” The wolf just tilted his head, his eyes not leaving Utakata’s. Utakata pinched his lips together in a frown before looking away. “Whatever,” he sighed out, running a hand through his hair. 

The two sat in silence for some time, watching the small flames flicker in the night. Naruto and Kyuubi started their familiar sleep snores. Kakashi nudged his head gently against Utakata, then shook his head towards the two sleeping wolves. “Your welcome,” Utakata mumbled out. Kakashi released a long breath through his snout before placing his head on his front paws, his eyes still watching Utakata and the fire light reflected off his eyes.

Several minutes passed. “It’s been awhile,” Utakata whispered out, Kakashi’s eyes flickered to look at him. “Since I been around... _ people. _ ” He didn’t look away from the fire. Kakashi let out the slightest quietest whimper. Utakata said no more that night.

The next morning, the three wolves transformed to their human selves and Kakashi went into the town while the others ate. 

“Looks like the next bus comes through this afternoon about three. I found the post office, so we can drop a line to the pack on our plans.” Kakashi took a seat with the others and grabbed some dry meat. 

“Sweet, I’ll get something written up then,” Naruto called out while grabbing his bag.

“Going for a walk,” Kyuubi suddenly jumped up, brushing the snow off his pants. Naruto and Kakashi hummed out a response while Kyuubi ducked out through the low hanging branches. He shuffled through the snow and branches of the forest, his hands shoved into his pockets as he took in the sites. The sunbeams were breaking through the tall trees, highlighting the snow and his white fogged breath. But Kyuubi didn’t notice, he just walked, not going in any real direction, his mind still thinking about the now, the past, what may be and to be honest, he was tired of it all.

“Mind if I join you?” Utakata’s voice broke through Kyuubi’s thoughts. Kyuubi just shrugged. “Thanks,” Utakata mumbled. 

The two walked in silence for some time, both appeared lost in their own thoughts. The only sounds were that of birds, a trickle of running water from the creek and the shuffle and crunching of their feet through the snow and forest debris. The two came to the mouth of the creek that came out from the mountains. Large boulders were surrounding the area and Kyuubi hopped up on one and sat. His eyes watched the water continuously run out of the mountain and flow into the awaiting creek bed.

“How long you been out here?” Kyuubi finally spoke to Utakata who was sitting on another boulder, just as quietly as Kyuubi. 

Utakata pinched his lips together and hummed slightly.  _ How long had he been out here?  _ His mind flipped through memories that haven’t been looked at for a long time. 

  
  


_ ~memory~ _

_ “Quickly, hide under here,” his mother whispered out, urgency in her voice. She was holding up a trap door that hid a hole under the floorboards. “Take your bag and blanket, and don’t make a sound.”  _

_ Ten year old Utakata wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, his small backpack secured to his back. There was shouting outside and someone was banging on the door. He looked behind him to the noises echoing through the small one roomed apartment before looking back up at his mother. “What about you?” His bottom lip quivered as he whispered out in fear. _

_ “As soon as they leave I’ll come get you out.” She smiled softly at him while waving her hand at him to come towards the trapdoor.  _

_ Utakata bit his bottom lip, looking up at his mother’s fearful face, he didn’t believe her, but what could he do. “I-I don’t want to leave you,” he whimpered out. _

_ Smiling softly, she knelt on one knee and beckoned the boy to her. When Utakata came to her, she embraced him tightly and kissed his cheeks. Utakata could feel his tears wetting her shirt and he reveled in the feel of her love. “Be my big brave boy that I know you are. You have always been my protector,” she whispered. “I love you.” _

_ ~end memory~ _

  
  


Utakata felt a sting behind his eyes when that particular memory popped up. He bit his lip, hard, willing the scene to stop there. He remembered that night now and it was just as hard now as it was then-- 

“I’m sorry,” Kyuubi whispered out when he saw the stress apparent on Utakata. “I shouldn’t have asked.” Kyuubi shook his head.

Utakata rested his head in his palms, rubbing his forehead, the memories still running the course, like the water that continued to run from the mountain, rushing out and falling into the creek bed. He squeezed his eyes hard, the sting behind his eyes not stopping no matter what he did.

  
  


_ ~memory~ _

_ The area was small, dark and smelled musty of damp soil. The floorboards were tightly sealed together, but a sliver of light went through in some spots.  _

_ Several voices boomed through the room, their heavy footsteps causing the boards to creak and dust sprinkle on Utakata’s head. He held his hand over his mouth and nose, hoping that he wouldn’t sneeze or breath too loud as he heard his mother inform the voices that she was alone and for them to get out.  _

_ His mother screamed, he could hear her cries as she begged for them to leave, the heavy thumps and banging echoed through the darkness… _

_ “--traitor--” _

_ “--filthy whore--” _

_ “--fucking blood lover--” _

_ “--sick freak fucking corpses--” _

_ ~end memory~ _

  
  


“--ey,” the voice called out. Utakata pushed against his eye sockets in a desperate attempt to make the memory stop. 

“--okay? Uta-- _ hey _ \--come--” the voice called out again. It was deep, calming and sharp, like it was right beside him.

Utakata jumped when a warm hand fell on his shoulder. He scrambled backwards suddenly but promptly fell off the rock that he was currently perched on. His arms flailed about as he fell back, his body attempting to twist into his fall.

“Woah! Hey there!” Kyuubi called out quickly, his body reaching out to catch Utakata who was falling between the boulders. He managed to catch one of Utakata’s arms and pulled him back hard, causing Utakata to fall forward into Kyuubi. “Ah shit--” Kyuubi huffed out before his own footing slipped on the wet rocks and he went falling back with the sudden push of Utakata in his chest. 

Both went falling into the snow covered ground, Kyuubi’s back hitting the ground first, Utakata into Kyuubi’s chest. Kyuubi’s breath was kicked out of him from the weight of Utataka, causing him to clench his teeth and release a breathy  _ ‘umph!’ _ . 

Utakata quickly rolled off of Kyuubi, scrambling backwards, feeling confused and shocked. His legs found the boulder that he was last sitting on and he slowly sat back down on it, his hands running over his face to hide the embarrassment that had just happened. “S-sorry--sorry,” he mumbled out as he tried to find his musings. 

Booming laughter suddenly echoed through the small area, bouncing off the rocks and Utakata froze, his eyes falling to the red haired alpha that was still laying on the snow covered ground. Kyuubi’s mouth fell open with each barreling laugh, his one arm resting across his eyes, the other arm clenching his midsection. His body shook with the laughter and Utakata just stared, unsure and not able to figure out what he should do next.

“Oh--My--God!” Kyuubi called out through his laughter. “You,” his laughter still going strong. “The--  _ look on-- your face! _ ” Kyuubi broke out into hysterical laughs again and rolled to his side, both his arms clenching his midsection, his shoulders shaking with laughter.

Utakata’s mouth hung open, his mind unsure of how to handle the current situation laying in front of him.

When Kyuubi’s fit of laughter finally died down enough that he could get up, Kyuubi’s grin was still beaming on his face when he stood before Utakata. “Thanks for that, damn!” Kyuubi rubbed the back of his head. “That has been the funniest shit I’ve seen for a long fucking time!” Kyuubi put a hand out in front of Utakata. “We should head back, ne?” 

Utakata looked at the hand presented then, back up at the smiling grinning alpha before him. Kyuubi’s eyes were bright and green, still shimmering from all the tears from his laughter. His cheeks were flushed red from the laughter, but his face looked relaxed and carefree. So different from what he had been seeing of Kyuubi since they met. The alpha’s big smile was inviting and Utakata felt  _ safe _ , in his presence. He nodded firmly and grabbed Kyuubi’s hand, who helped him to stand back up. Kyuubi slapped a hand on Utakata’s shoulder and grinned again. 

“Let’s go then!” Kyuubi boomed out. 

Several hours later, Naruto returned to the group with a big smile on his face. He had left to go mail a letter to the pack, mixing in with the bus tourists and then came back. He plopped his bag by the group and sat down. “Guess what I got!” Naruto giggled as he started digging through his bag. He promptly pulled out a few small bags of what looked to be potato chips. “I got snacks for everyone! Check these babies out!” Naruto was nearly buzzing with excitement as he threw bags to everyone. 

Utakata held his small blue bag up by the corner, his eyes taking in the name on the bag and he scrunched his nose. “What are  _ Twists _ ?” Utakata turned the bag about in front of his face.

Naruto’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide in surprise, staring at what Utakata said. “How--wha? Seriously? How could you **_not_** **_know_** what twists are?” he gasped out, slapping his hand on top of his head. “Only the sweetest treat alive! It’s not a chip, it's a popcorn twist! They melt in your mouth man!” 

“Who the hell eats ketchup chips?” Kyuubi grumbled out as he looked at the bag Naruto threw his way. “The whole concept of it just doesn’t make sense!” Kyuubi stuck out his tongue and threw the bag back at Naruto. Naruto returned a gesture of flipping his finger up at Kyuubi before throwing the chip bag back in his own backpack. 

Kakashi chuckled away at the two. “We will head out at sunset. Better to head out when it's easier to not be seen.” Kakashi tucked away the bag of chips in his own bag. The other three hummed out their agreement and settled into eating dinner.

“I’ll show you the way past the town that leads to the border, then you'll be on your own,” Utakata spoke up. “I trust you won’t get lost from there.” His lips curled up in a smirk when he looked up at Naruto and Kyuubi. 

“Aw, really? You can come with us ya know!” Naruto gave a slight pout towards Utakata. “Even if you just wanna visit, that would be cool,” he added. 

Utakata shook his head. 

Naruto let out a sigh but then smiled up at Utakata. “I really want to thank you properly, and you are more than welcome to drop in at our place anytime! We could show you the area, go for runs and stuff.” Naruto waved his hand enthusiastically through the air as he expressed his excitement. 

Kyuubi shook his head but the smile was apparent on his face as he listened to the blond alpha babble on about home.  _ ‘Home--will it be the same? Fuck--Kimi…’ _ Kyuubi took a deep breath and breathed through the sharp pain in his chest. Closing his eyes and lying on back, he focused on the happy memories he had of the small omega.

Later on, the four wolves were walking through the forest, making sure they weren’t anywhere near the town. The moon was bright enough that it lit the way between the trees, not that the wolves needed extra light to see through the darkness. Naruto, Kyuubi and Kakashi followed behind Utakata who led the way. 

Utakata suddenly stopped, his head and ears were straight up and he stared into the darkness. His black nose twitched about and his ears flicked back and forth. Kakashi came up quietly beside him and looked in the same direction Utakata was and listened. 

_ ‘Kakashi wha--’ _ Naruto whispered out through the bond. 

_ ‘Somethings over there,’  _ Kakashi whispered in response and continued to focus staring into the distance, his ears pointed the same way. He took a step closer.

Kyuubi and Naruto held perfectly still, turning their ears and eyes the same direction as Utakata and Kakashi. 

_ ‘Someone’s being attacked!’  _ Naruto called out before sprinting through the trees.

_ ‘Naruto! WAIT!’ _ Kakashi called out as he took off after Naruto. Utakata and Kyuubi followed on his heels.

The sounds were actually several miles away, carrying on the wind, but the sounds felt as if they were closer with the speed the wolves could travel over the land. The closer they got, the more apparent it was that it was werewolves fighting against something else. And from the sounds of the yelps of pain and barks of anger, whatever they were fighting wasn’t friendly and was most likely incredibly dangerous. 

The four burst through the trees where they found two werewolves, both desperately fighting against what looked like humans. But, their scent was not human. 

_ ‘Vampires!’ _ Kakashi howled out through the bond as he made to charge one of them that appeared to have a stronghold on the back of a large silver werewolf. The silver werewolf was snapping at his back the best he could, but the creature held strong, swiping out its clawed hands at the wolf. Another vampire was trying to lash at the silver wolf’s face, zipping around it, slashing and hissing out. Kakashi leaped and grabbed the vampire with his jaws, ripping it off the silver coloured wolf.

Utakata charged at the other vampire who was suddenly surprised at seeing that another wolf had taken its partner. It quickly hissed out when it saw Utakata charging for it and leaped high into the air, latching onto the branches of a tree. Utakata pushed against the thick tree trunk repeatedly, snarling and snapping his jaws while the vampire hissed at him.

_ ‘Kyuubi, hurry! Over here!’ _ Naruto called out through the bond, his paws ripping through snow and dirt as he charged to where another werewolf was covered in at least three of the vampire creatures. Naruto could see that the werewolf was struggling, as he tried to get up on his legs, his jaws snapping out furiously but not managing to catch any of them. Naruto wasted no time leaping fast and hard, his jaws wide as he flew through the air and snapped hard on one of the vampires that was latched onto the dark werewolf. 

Kyuubi snarled loudly and slammed into another vampire that was clawing at the dark werewolf’s head, clamping shut his muzzle on the arm of the vampire. With a quick jerk of his massive head, he ripped the vampire's arms off and had his paws grab the body, ripping at it with his huge claws. A scream tore through the night air from the vampire as Kyuubi knocked the body to the ground.

Naruto shook his massive head fast and hard, the vampire still between his jaws, hissing and screaming out in agony and anger. Naruto was so caught up in the fight he didn’t even feel the vampire's claws scratching and waving about on his face. He then tossed the vampire through the air and it crashed through thick tree trunks. 

Kyuubi turned and ran at the armless vampire on the ground that wailed through the night, trying to get up from the snowy ground. Kyuubi pounced on the vampire like a fox would on a rodent, snapped his jaws on the head and ripped it off. The body stopped moving immediately and began to turn to ash. Kyuubi dropped the head which in turn, also began to disintegrate into ash.

_‘NARUTO! Take the head off! It kills it instantly!’_ _Kyuubi called out_ frantically through the bond as he turned to look around and try to find the other vampire. 

Naruto quickly chased after the vampire he sent smashing through the trees, grabbing hold of the creature as it tried to run and stepped on it into the ground. The vampire's body squealed out like a pig as it began to sink into the ground from the weight of the massive blond wolf. Naruto grabbed its head quickly with his muzzle and ripped the head off, spitting it out across the snowy ground where it rolled to a quick stop. The vampire’s body immediately began to disintegrate to ash and Naruto snorted out loudly at the sight. 

Naruto ran back to Kyuubi, and the one vampire that was there hissed and snarled at them both from the height of a tree. Naruto and Kyuubi circled the tree, looking up at the angry vampire, willing it to come down. 

“You won’t get away with this dogs! Enjoy your one victory!” the vampire snarled out as it leaped from the tree to another. It didn’t stop as it quickly leaped to another tree, out of sight. Both wolves snorted out annoyed before turning back.

Naruto looked over to where the large dark coloured wolf lay, its breathing was wheezy, blood oozed from the wounds that littered his body. 

_ ‘Hey, hey!’ _ Naruto barked out as he ran towards the injured wolf. His nose sniffed around the wolf, checking his injuries and listening to his breathing.  _ ‘This doesn’t look good, he’s really badly hurt.’ _ Naruto nudged at the dark wolf’s head, noting that he was unconscious but his breathing was so ragged, Naruto whimpered. The scent of this wolf, it was familiar…  _ ‘Oh my god! Kisame!’  _ Naruto frantically called out.  _ ‘He’s from Sasuke’s clan! What the hell?! Why--what--!!’ _ Naruto started nudging at Kisame’s body, checking out the injuries, trying to wake the large wolf.

Kakashi and Utakata ran up to the two, a large silver wolf between them, limping but making it over. The silver wolf barked out frantically as he made his way to the dark wolf. 

_ ‘Hidan! What’s happening? Why are you and Kisame--’ _ Naruto barked out frantically but it was useless. Hidan and Kisame weren’t from the same pack, they couldn’t hear Naruto through a bond. 

Hidan fell to his knees at Kisame’s side, his nose nudging and tongue licking at Kisame’s fur. Naruto cringed at the sight, seeing Hidan’s silver fur also covered with blood, his body with wounds as well but not as bad as Kisame’s. Kakashi ran to Kisame’s side as well, his nose checking all the areas as he moved around him.

_ ‘Naruto! This isn’t good. Kisame’s hurt bad. I-I don’t know if I can--’ _ Kakashi sadly called out as he looked him over.

_ ‘What are you saying! He just needs time right?! We can give him that!’ _ Naruto screamed out as he paced around the three wolves. Kyuubi and Utakata stood to the side, whimpering slightly and watching.

Kakashi snapped out a bark, irritation and stress laced his tone.  _ ‘Naruto! These are vampire injuries! He needs specific medical attention! The poison from their bites and claws is already in his bloodstream!’ _

Naruto shook his head at the explanation. _‘NO! We can save him! We’ll build a fire! Kyuubi and I can go back to the town and get what you need!’_ Naruto was growling out desperately. 

Kakashi just stared at the blond alpha, Hidan beside him whimpering at his pack mate while licking at the wounds. Kakashi looked over at Hidan and Kisame, then back at Naruto, who’s eyes were pleading desperately back at him. Kyuubi and Utakata were silent, watching the scene before them unfold. Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a big sigh. _‘Fine,’_ he breathed out sounding frustrated and exhausted. Naruto barked in response, padding his large feet into the snow, eager to get started. _‘But Naruto...don’t, and I mean_ ** _don’t_** _, get your hopes up.’_ He stepped up to Naruto, his eyes glaring hard back at the blond wolf. The young alpha apparently didn’t know what it meant to a werewolf be poisoned by vampires and this situation just might give him a nasty life lesson. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know there are some cliffs in this, but ... I'm thinking those readers may know what's going on? I am definitely interested to see what everyone's guesses may be on what's to come!
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me this far. I'm ending this night with a cold special drink to Kurama, this was an awesome idea by my buddy kcisjohan, cheers to you buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are always appreciated. 
> 
> Beta rambles: My apologies if my tumblr has been slow, but I was on cloud nine yesterday when I met with Maile Flanagan on live zoom interview! And I asked her, yes I did, if she read fanfiction! She said NO! LOL It was funny moment :)


End file.
